


By Rao's Light

by Michele0612



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0612/pseuds/Michele0612
Summary: This story is set a few months after season 3 so I've given a bit of a spin to the Reign-storyline. Alex faces a few hurdles, gets a huge shock that will change her life and tries to adapt to a new life with the support of her family and friends. I know it's a vague summary but I don't want to spoil too much. Pairings: Alex/Sam & Supercorp (minor)





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don’t own anything but the storyline. The rest is borrowed. 

Chapter 1

Alex Danvers was standing at the main entrance of the National City park waiting for Ruby Arias to come out. It was a beautiful spring day and Alex was just wearing her black tactical suit and her black leather jacket. Since she came straight from the DEO the alien gun Alex often used on missions was hidden away under her jacket. 

Sam had asked Alex to pick up Ruby who had been to a picnic at the park with a few of her friends and even though her friendship with Sam still hadn’t fully recovered from the events of the past few months Alex couldn’t say no to spending any kind of time with Ruby. After all Ruby had nothing to do with worldkillers. In fact Ruby had been the one to finally stop Sam from losing herself in her alter ego Reign. During Kara and Reign’s last fight Ruby had been the one to stop Sam from killing Kara by shouting at her to remember who she was. Sam had been able to regain control of herself and had stopped the fighting. 

Now, a few months later, Sam had given up on using her powers and had been working on her control with success. They had all been through a lot together and though Alex still hadn’t fully forgiven Sam for trying to kill Kara they were slowly working together on restoring their friendship. Kara being Kara had off course forgiven Sam right away and had been trying to help Sam with her control. Kara still hoped that Sam might find a way to use her powers without losing control of herself. Alex sighed. She didn’t have as much faith as Kara and was afraid to lose Sam to her alter ego. She didn’t want to imagine having to explain to Ruby that her mother had reverted to becoming Reign again.

Alex shook herself out of her depressing thoughts just in time to see Ruby walking towards her with a smile. Alex smiled back but the smile left her face when she noticed a man running behind Ruby. The running didn’t concern Alex but the fact that the man only had eyes for Ruby did. Alex eyes widened and she shouted for Ruby to run while running towards the pair and whipping her alien gun out. Ruby ran towards Alex and once Ruby was behind her Alex shot at the man still running towards them. The man went down but got up again. Alex’s eyes narrowed. This was an alien with powers. There was no way a human or an alien without powers would be getting up so fast after being shot. Alex inwardly cursed. She knew Kara was probably still halfway around the world helping out with an earthquake. She also knew that there was no way she was going to let this guy get to Ruby. 

“Ruby run,” she ordered when she saw the man coming towards them again albeit a lot more slowly than before.

“But,” Ruby spluttered.

“Ruby run!” Alex repeated more forcefully. Ruby still hesitated but began running away and out of the park. Alex exhaled in relief and took another shot at the guy but he rolled out of the way and was still coming towards her.

Alex took a shot again and ran to the side of the park in the hopes of getting the guy to follow her. The guy managed to evade her shot once again and was gaining on her. As he was getting closer Alex saw that he was most definitely an alien. From afar he looked like a scruffy guy but up close he looked like a cross between a man and a wolf. He had dark hair and a dark brown beard. There seemed to be hair all over his face.

Alex shot at him again and managed to hit him but he only growled and slammed into her making her fly into a tree. Alex smacked her head against a branch and saw stars. The man took her by her jacket and shook her a few times before slamming her into the tree again and growling: 

“Where is the girl?”

Alex gasped for breath and tried to find leverage but couldn’t manage it with her feet dangling above the ground.

“Not here,” she ground out.

The man growled again and slammed her into the tree again. Alex hit her head a second time and lost consciousness.  
The man growled again and looked at his surroundings. He couldn’t see the girl anywhere. He grabbed Alex none to gently and hauled her over his shoulder before running away pushing a man who tried to help Alex on the ground and leaving him with serious claw marks along his arms.

Pain was the first thing Alex became aware of when she regained consciousness. Her head hurt like hell and her arms were killing her. She tried to move them but noticed she couldn’t. She was chained to a ceiling. When she opened her eyes she realized she was in some sort of basement. It was dark and eerily quiet. Alex tried yanking the chains but given that she could barely touch the ground with her feet it was ridiculously hard. Alex sighed. She couldn’t see a way out of this situation for now. She wondered if her subdermal tracking chip worked in this place. She feared not because otherwise Kara would already be next to her. She would have to wait until her captor came or until her sister came. Alex could only be grateful that Ruby wasn’t there with her. 

**********************************************************************************

“What happened?” Kara asked urgently as soon as she arrived at the DEO headquarters. She had been in South America helping rescue workers with retrieving survivors after a serious earthquake when Winn had hailed her telling her about an attempt to kidnap Ruby and Alex being missing. Kara was pretty sure she had never flown across continents quite so fast. This couldn’t be happening. Alex could not be abducted again. Kara should have been there instead of halfway across the world.

“As far as we know Alex went to pick up Ruby at the park and noticed a man trying to take her. Alex shot at him while Ruby ran to her but the man apparently didn’t stay down. Alex asked Ruby to run but Ruby didn’t want to. Alex insisted and Ruby ran and hid herself near the entrance of the park. She saw the whole thing. Alex shot the man again but he didn’t even go down and he attacked her which caused her to fly against a tree. The man asked her something and didn’t like Alex’ reply because he slammed her against the tree again. Ruby saw the man running off with Alex on his shoulder,” Winn answered gesturing with his head in the direction where Sam sat comforting Ruby. 

Kara went to them and Ruby was the first to notice. 

“Kara,” she cried out. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to run away but Alex made me and now he took her!”

“It’s alright Ruby,” Kara said softly squeezing the girl’s knee. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“But Alex isn’t! Are you going to save her?”

“Knowing Alex she might already be busy saving herself,” Kara said trying to sound optimistic and hoping like hell that that was the case. Kara shared a worried glance with Sam who looked like she never wanted to let Ruby go.

“But knowing exactly what happened might help. Would you mind telling me what you saw?”

“I was walking towards Alex who was waiting for me at the park when she suddenly yelled at me to run. I did and I saw her take her special gun and she shot a guy who was behind me. The man fell but he got up again. That’s when Alex told me to run. I didn’t want to but Alex insisted so I ran towards the building near the entrance and hid there. Alex shot at the guy again but he dodged her shots. She then shot him again but he still slammed into her and she flew into a tree. I couldn’t hear what they said but he hurt her again and then he picked Alex up and left. There was a guy there who wanted to help Alex but the man just hurt that guy as well. Then he ran off,” Ruby told Kara tearfully. Sam hugged her daughter to her chest.

“Shh baby it’s okay. There wasn’t anything you could do. It was good of you to listen to Alex,” Sam whispered.

“Yeah Ruby. If you didn’t we might be looking for the both of you and we wouldn’t know anything about the man. You did more than you think,” Kara tried reassuring the girl.

“I’m not finished. The man that took Alex looked like a dog. He had hair all over his face!”

“Okay sweetheart. Thank you for telling me. I’m going to go talk to Winn and J’onn about getting Alex back okay?”

Ruby nodded and said to her mother: “You should go and help.”

Sam looked torn. She didn’t want to let go of her daughter but she was worried about Alex. Alex was her friend and maybe something more. If she could get Alex to trust her again and if she ever found the courage to confess her crush on the brunette. Now Alex was abducted because she was protecting Ruby and Samantha really wanted to help but she couldn’t imagine letting Ruby out of her sight. Plus she had some serious doubts that she could be of any help. She couldn’t use her powers and she didn’t know anything about aliens because it did sound like Alex was taken by an alien. 

“It’s okay Sam,” Kara reassured the brunette. “You should stay and keep Ruby safe.”

“Okay but if you need me for anything just let me know okay? We’ll be having a sleepover in one of the bunks here,” Sam replied. She didn’t want to be too far away. She was too worried about Alex and felt that Ruby would be safer at the DEO. 

Kara nodded and squeezed Sam’s shoulder before walking towards Winn and J’onn. She sighed and wished that Lena were there as well. If only to reassure Kara. But Lena was in the air on her way back from Europe. Kara checked her watch. Lena would be in the air for another six hours and Kara didn’t want to inform her of what happened while she was stuck on a plane and couldn’t really do anything to help. Knowing Lena that would drive her crazy.

‘Please be okay Alex,’ Kara thought to herself. She didn’t want to know a world without her sister in it. She just had to be okay.

**********************************************************************************

“You idiot! You can’t even take a human girl and bring her here?” Perrilus hissed at Deimax.

Deimax growled and replied: “The woman protected her and sent her away. Her weapon could hurt me.”

“How are we going to carry out our plan now and why did you bring her here with you! You should have just killed her!”

“She was with the child! She could be important!”

“Yes, yes, let’s find out shall we.”

Perrilus shoved Deimax out of the way and went to the basement of the factory where they where staying.

“Well well I see our guest is awake,” Perrilus said to Alex with a grin.

Alex looked up and narrowed her eyes at the snakelike woman that just walked in. She didn’t have a clue what kind of species the woman belonged to. She looked like a cross between a snake and a woman.

“The accommodation leaves a lot to be desired,” Alex spat back.

Deimax growled and backhanded Alex making Alex pull herself up and kick him in the chest with both feet. Deimax flew backwards and into Perrilus who shoved him off of her.  
“Idiot,” she hissed again.

“Think long and hard about how you want to play this human,” Perrilus whispered threateningly to Alex. “You can answer my questions nicely or you can suffer the consequences,” Perrilus continued while looking at her fingers which suddenly transformed into tentacles. 

“I don’t play nice with kidnapping aliens,” Alex spat.

“Who are you to the girl,” Deimax growled. 

“Her bodyguard Lassie.”

Deimax growled again and backhanded Alex again but harder. Alex spat out some blood and grinned. 

“Touchy puppy,” she whispered.

Deimax growled again and stepped forward again but Perrilus stopped him. 

“Enough. I’m not going to let a weak human play with us!” Perrilus hissed and her fingers twitched again transforming into tentacles. She flew to Alex and touched her face with the tentacles. Alex gasped and her face went white.

“If you live through this human. You will be so weak that you will tell me everything you know and if you don’t well… Your loss,” Perrilus giggled and pulled Deimax with her out of the basement.

Alex gasped. Her thoughts ran wild. She had no idea what just happened but she knew she had just been poisoned. She felt her heart racing and her vision started to go black. Her last thoughts were of her friends and family. She thought of her father and her mother, of J’onn and Winn, of Lena and Maggie, of Samantha and Ruby and of course of Kara. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to leave her family and friends but she could feel the blackness taking over. She tried to fight it until finally she couldn’t anymore and simply blacked out. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, bookmarking and leaving comments.

Chapter 2

 

“Tell me we got something,” Kara asked frustrated as she landed. She had flown over a big part of the city trying to find Alex without succes.

“Her tracking device is still online but something is weakening the signal so I can’t get het coordinates,” Winn replied not taking his eyes off the computer. 

“Well what could be blocking the signal?” 

“Well her captor might be actively jamming the signal or she might be in a building with lead in the walls which could also be blocking the signal. The signal isn’t completely gone but it’s not strong enough to get a location.”

“Well that means she’s still alive right?” Sam asked as she walked up to Kara and Winn.

“Where’s Ruby?” Kara asked.

“She’s asleep finally. But I couldn’t sleep so I thought I could be of some help here?” Sam replied. “So she’s still alive right? If her tracker isn’t completely offline?”

Winn inwardly cursed. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to answer that question given that it wasn’t good news. 

“No it just means there’s still a small chance that I can find out Alex’ location through the tracker if I can find a way to boost the signal remotely. The signal isn’t dependent on Alex’ life signs.”

“So there’s no way of knowing if she’s still alive?” Sam asked tearing up.

“She’s still alive!” Kara answered resolutely. She was not going to consider any kind of outcome where Alex wasn’t okay.

“Winn try and boost the signal and the rest of you did you find any other leads to where this guy took Alex?” Kara asked the other techs who were busy trying to track the guy and Alex through the camera’s in National City.

“No ma’am. He disappears in an unmarked white van and we lose track of that just outside of the city.”

“I’m going to go and see if I can hear her heartbeat anywhere. Contact me if you find anything,” Kara sighed and flew off.

“Can I do something,” Sam asked desperate to help out in some way.

“You might be able to help miss Arias,” J’onn spoke up. “We’ve looked at the footage from the park and from what we could see the man who took Alex was very focused on taking Ruby. Do you have any idea why? Is there anyone you’ve had problems with recently? Personally or professionally?”

“Professionally there are a few people who’s toes I’ve stepped on but I can’t imagine them being involved in something like this and personally I haven’t really had any problems here. I mean as Reign I’ve hurt people but outside of you guys there isn’t anyone who knows the link between me and Reign,” Samantha answered swallowing as she thought back to the damage she had done as Reign. Sometimes she could still feel Reign underneath her skin just waiting to get out but she had a better handle on it now. She never wanted put Ruby and her friends through that again.

“Let’s go over some of the people who aren’t too happy with you together okay. You never know if it might help,” J’onn said compassionately. 

Sam nodded and went to one of the desks with J’onn.

**********************************************************************************

“Alexandra Danvers,” a low voice spoke out.

Alex didn’t answer. It was so dark and she felt so disoriented. Where was she? What happened?

“Alexandra Danvers,” the voice spoke up again and Alex could see a blinding light in the distance.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Alex asked confused.

“In-between,” the voice answered. 

“In between,” Alex repeated incredulously. “In between what?” She asked her voice high pitched.

“In between life and what’s beyond,” the voice answered.

“What’s beyond? Oh God I must have smacked my head pretty hard this time,” Alex laughed sounding slightly hysterical. “And who are you? My guide?”

“I am no guide. I am Rao and I am not here to guide you Alexandra,” the voice answered and the light became brighter partially blinding Alex.  
Alex held her hand before her eyes trying to protect them from the light.

“Rao? Right I’m having hallucinations about Kara’s Kryptonian god,” Alex sighed. Couldn’t she have hallucinated about something a little more fun. 

“You have done a lot for what remains of my people. In fact you mean a lot to most of them. I came to see what makes you different from others of your race,” the voice spoke up again.

His people? The only Kryptonian she meant something to was Kara and maybe Clark. The rest of his people were Fort Rozz escapees and while she might mean something to them she doubted it was anything good. 

“And what makes me different?” Alex asked having decided to humor her hallucination.

“Your heart, your strength and your selflessness. You are bound by love to my people and you have made sacrifices for my people,” Rao answered.

“Kara’s family,” Alex replied. “I would do anything for her.”

“I’m not just talking about Kara Zor-El,” Rao replied. “Nor am I talking about Kal-El,” Rao added reading Alex’ mind.

“Then who else?” Alex asked.

“You will find out. This is not why I am here and our time is running out.”

“Why are you here then? And what do you mean time is running out? Am I dying?” Alex asked her voice getting higher again.

“You are not dying today Alexandra Danvers but our time together is running out. I wanted to give you a gift as a thank you for what you have done for my people.”

“I don’t need..”

“Do not be so quick to decline a gift from a God Alexandra. I know you didn’t do it to receive gifts. I’m a God. I know all. I know your deepest desires. Two of your heart’s desires have already been fulfilled so I will fulfill the one that’s left,” Rao interrupted. 

“I don’t understand,” Alex replied. “What desires and what have you fulfilled?” 

“All will become clear Alexandra. Open your eyes and you shall find that you already have most of what you seek and what you didn’t have yet I will give to you,” Rao replied and before Alex could ask another question the blinding light got even brighter and surrounded Alex entirely. 

**********************************************************************************  
“Kara!” Winn yelled enthusiastically through his comms.

“What?” Kara snapped back while flying over National City and trying to scan through the buildings for a sign of Alex.

“I think I found her. You see Lena and I able to boost the signal by using a ….”

“Winn! Give me the technical explanation later when I’ve found Alex. Now send me the coordinates,” Kara interrupted relieved that Lena had arrived at the DEO as well. 

“Of course,” Winn replied and gave Kara the coordinates of Alex’ tracker.

“Hold on Alex. I’m on my way. Just hold on,” Kara whispered to herself as she broke the sound barrier in her hurry to get to Alex.

“I don’t understand,” Perrilus hissed as she shoved Alex’ unconscious form. “She should have woken up already!”

“Maybe you miscalculated,” Deimax growled still angry at Perrilus for her treatment of him.

“I didn’t! I know what amount of poison would kill her and stopped just short of that!” Perrilus yelled.

“Well she’s not waking up so you must have miscalculated!”

“Check her pulse,” Perrilus ordered. 

“You check her pulse,” Deimax replied defiant.

“Deimax,” Perrilus hissed coming closer and wriggling her fingers.

“Don’t wriggle those things at me Perrilus! You are not the boss of me and I’m tired of you ordering me around like you are,” Deimax growled and came closer to Perrilus towering over her. 

They were interrupted by a loud bang when Kara crashed into the basement through the roof and shoved them both with all her might to get them away from Alex. 

Both Perrilus and Deimax went flying through the wall but Kara’s eyes widened when she saw that the both of them had landed a few feet further and weren’t even unconscious. In fact Deimax was already picking himself up. Knowing she was outnumbered and not knowing what kind of powers they possessed Kara chose to get Alex into safety. She broke the chains that kept Alex’ body suspended in the air and caught her sister in her arms before flying off towards the DEO.

“Now look at what you’ve done,” Perrilus hissed when she saw Supergirl flying off with their hostage.

Deimax growled and slammed his fists into the rubble of the wall which had broken his fall. 

**********************************************************************************

“Help her!” Kara yelled as she arrived at the med bay at the DEO with Alex still unconscious in her arms. Kara carefully put Alex on a stretcher and took as step back. As soon as she did the doctors swarmed Alex. Her captors were talking about some kind of poison and that she should have woken up by now,” Kara told them feeling panicked. She didn’t like seeing Alex lying there so still. Lena came to her side and squeezed her shoulder in a silent show of support. 

“What happened? Who had her and what did you do with them?” J’onn asked Kara while his eyes never left Alex’ still form. Sam and Winn stood next to him both looking at Alex with the worry clear in their eyes.

“I shoved them away from her and took her and got out of there,” Kara replied. “I wasn’t sure I could take the both of them and get Alex out of there on time. I should go back. They know what kind of poison is in her system and they’re going to tell me,” Kara grunted and turned to leave.

“I’m going with you,” J’onn said transforming to his true form. 

“Be careful,” Lena told them both her eyes never leaving Kara’s.

Kara nodded and both of them took off into the sky.

Kara landed in the basement where she had found Alex but didn’t see the two aliens she had shoved away from her sister.

“They’re not here,” Kara told J’onn.

“Let’s spread out and see if we can find them,” J’onn replied. Kara nodded and took off. 

“Nothing,” Kara groaned as she met up with J’onn again. 

“Let’s return to headquarters. There’s nothing we can do here now,” J’onn replied and Kara nodded. The both of them took off flying back to the DEO hoping Alex was okay.

“How is she?” Kara asked as she landed.

“The doctors are working on her,” Sam replied. “They haven’t given us an update yet.”

Just then one of the doctors came up to Kara.  
“Supergirl, agent Danvers is stable. She was indeed poisoned but most of the poison has left her system. She should have awoken by now. We’re unsure of why she hasn’t yet. We think it might be because her body requires the extra rest. We expect her to wake up in the next few hours. I do have to warn you she will be very weak the first 24 hours after she wakes up.”

“You’re sure she’s okay?” Kara asked worriedly.

“Yes, ma’am. She should be okay for visitors but try and keep it at a maximum of two at a time,” the doctor replied and Kara nodded before speeding to her sister’s room. 

“Alex,” she sighed taking the brunettes hand in hers. Alex didn’t reply or move. Kara sighed again and took comfort in her sister’s even breath and steady heartbeat. She was glad that the doctor had told her good news but she wouldn’t be completely at ease until Alex opened her eyes. Actually she wouldn’t feel completely at ease until Alex opened her mouth to complain about being in a hospital bed. 

“Hey,” Sam whispered. “Can I join you for a while?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Off course,” Kara replied not moving from her spot.

“How is she?” Sam asked taking a seat opposite Kara at Alex’ bedside. 

“Sleeping,” Kara answered. “How’s Ruby?”

“Also sleeping. Lena is with her,” Sam said with a weak smile.

“So we’ll keep each other company until our girls wake up,” Kara replied. “Go get Ruby and Lena and get Ruby installed on that bed over there.”

“Is that allowed?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“Of course. There’s an empty bed there,” Kara gestured. “And Alex can never have too much support.”

Sam nodded and went to get Ruby and Lena relieved that Alex and Ruby were going to be in the same room where she could keep an eye on both of them. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 3

Alex woke up slowly. She breathed in and out and nearly groaned. Everything seemed to hurt. Breathing hurt. She was not going to try moving or opening her eyes. No way. She’d lie still and play dead until she felt like a normal human being instead of road kill. Then she heard something that made that plan impossible or more like four somethings.

“Alex,” Lena’s voice came hesitantly. 

“Alex,” Kara sounded almost desperate.

“Alex?” Sam sounded fearful.

“Alex please wake up,” Ruby’s voice came out last and the girl sounded like she was in tears so Alex took another breath and forced her eyes open. This time she did groan. 

“Lights,” she croaked and the lights were quickly turned down.

“Thanks,” she sighed and squeezed Kara’s hand who looked at her worriedly.

“Alex,” Ruby cried out and slammed into her making Alex release a squeak.

“Ruby,” Sam admonished horrified.

“It’s okay,” Alex replied and lifted her free hand to stroke Ruby’s brown hair. “I needed a hug.”

Kara released a breath and laughed softly.  
“You scared me dummy,” Kara told Alex sternly or she tried to anyway. Her stern look was ruined by the bright smile on her face.

“I’ll try not to do it again,” Alex said smiling to Kara. Then she looked at Ruby who was still hugging her side. “Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault you got hurt. He was after me and then I ran and left you and he hurt you and …”

“Ruby breathe,” Alex interrupted her. “It’s not your fault sweetie. Yes he wanted to take you but I wasn’t ever going to let that happen okay. I told you to run and you did good. He didn’t find you and I’m okay. Tomorrow I’ll be as good as new,” she winked. “Besides I’m sure you helped these clowns find me.”

“You totally did,” Kara added. “If it wasn’t for you we would have taken much longer to realize Alex was taken and you were able to tell us how it happened. You were a big help!”

Sam was silently crying and rubbing her daughter’s back. God she loved these people. They were so good at handling Ruby. Alex even protected her from an alien and now she was expertly comforting her while she was obviously still suffering. Sam wondered if there was anything that Alex Danvers couldn’t do. She also wondered if her crush was still just a crush. She knew that every day she spent time with the other brunette she found reasons to like her more even these last few months when Alex was so obviously keeping her distance still weary of her after the fight she had as Reign with Kara. Sam inwardly sighed. She had a big problem but now was not the time to address that problem. 

“You did exactly what you were supposed to do Rubes and when Alex is better we’re going to thank her by treating her to the biggest ice cream ever,” Sam told her daughter rubbing her on the back. 

“Yeah?” Ruby asked looking at Alex hopefully. 

“You bet,” Alex replied grinning at Ruby. 

“Hey Rubes how about we let Alex rest a little and go and check what you missed at school today,” Sam suggested knowing Kara and Alex would want to talk in detail about what happened.

“Do I have to,” Ruby whined not really interested in her school work.

“Yes, you have to.”

“Hey guys, maybe you could use a computer here to check on your school work,” Kara suggested feeling worried about them both given that the aliens hadn’t been caught yet. 

“Yes, I’ll show you,” Lena suggested knowing why Kara was suggesting Sam and Ruby stay at the DEO a little while longer.

“Sure,” Sam agreed realizing why Kara was suggesting they stay for a little while longer. Sam preferred not having to leave yet anyway. She still wasn’t reassured that Alex was completely alright given that the other woman still looked like a ghost. 

Lena, Sam and Ruby left in search of a computer leaving Kara and Alex to themselves.

“So how are you feeling,” Kara asked.

“Like a truck ran me over,” Alex replied groaning. “What the hell did she poison me with?”

“We don’t know yet,” Kara replied sighing. When I got you here the doctors said the poison had mostly left your system but then you didn’t wake up and I wondered if maybe they made a mistake. I mean they’re human doctors what do they know about some alien poison,” Kara babbled.

“Kara these doctors are the top at their field and have studies aliens since they’ve joined the DEO. I’m sure they know something,” Alex replied smiling at her sister but knowing that if their positions had been reversed she would have been a million times worse. 

“They can never know enough when they’re talking about your life Alex. I seriously wouldn’t know what to do without you so try and stay out of trouble for a while okay,” Kara pleaded with her sister.

“I’ll try but Kara you know that if it had been you with Ruby you would have done the same. You would have protected her regardless of what happened to you. I don’t regret that. I can’t,” Alex replied. 

“I know,” Kara sighed. “So let’s just avoid that it happens again.”

“Did you catch them?” Alex asked.

“No they got away. I took you here first and returned with J’onn but they had already taken off.”

“You’ll have to stay near Ruby and Sam then tonight. Just to be sure. I don’t know why they wanted her but the only thing they asked about was her.”

Kara nodded and said: “I think we’re all going to be bunking at the DEO tonight. We’re safest here and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here.”

“Kara, that’s unnecessary. A bunk in an agency isn’t the ideal place for a teenager to have a sleepover,” Alex protested. “Besides I’m sure Sam would prefer sleeping in her own bed as well.”

“You know what. We’ll ask them when they get back,” Kara replied looking smug knowing for sure that Sam and Ruby wouldn’t be eager to leave Alex either.

“Fine you stubborn alien. We’ll ask them. I’m sure I can get them to see reason,” Alex responded shooting her sister a dirty look which was ruined by a yawn she couldn’t suppress. 

“Sleep now Alex. I’ll check in with J’onn if we know something more about where those creatures ran off to.

“They weren’t from a race you recognized?” Alex asked.

“No they weren’t. I’ll ask J’onn about that as well. Now sleep or rest at least. You’ve earned it,” Kara said with a wink before walking out of the room in search of J’onn.

**********************************************************************************

“Kara please go home!” Alex groaned exasperated. “And take the rest of the merry band with you,” she gestured to Lena, Sam and Ruby. “Actually take me with you too!”

“No way grumpy,” Kara replied grinning. “And this has got to be a record. You haven’t even been a patient for a full day and you’re already a grump.”

“I think the time I spent hanging on a wall unconscious and being poisoned should count too,” Alex replied glaring at Kara.

“Yeah you’re staying and while you’re in that bad you can start thinking about avoiding getting yourself in those kind of situations. You’re going to send me into an early grave what with being nearly drowned this year as well,” Kara replied glaring right back at Alex.

“Nearly drowned?” Sam repeated alarmed while Ruby’s eyes widened.

“She’s exaggerating,” Alex reassured them not wanting to talk about it. “And changing the subject! Get yourself and these people out of my room and go home. Eat something decent and sleep in a bed instead of a cot.”

“I’m not exaggerating,” Kara mumbled. “I don’t want to leave you here,” she added. Her sister had way too many near death experiences and she didn’t want to leave her out of her sight yet. Besides she was hardly the only one. Sam, Ruby, Lena, J’onn and even Winn couldn’t seem to force themselves to leave the DEO either. 

“Great take me with you then!” Alex said enthusiastically already tired of being stuck in a bed. “I’m feeling better anyway.”

Kara crossed her arms and glared at Alex daring her to repeat that last statement.

“Okay so maybe not better but I can lie in a bed at home too you know.”

“Fine,” Kara gave in. “I’m going to go talk to the doctor and ask if we can have a sleepover at your apartment. If he says no we’re all staying. If he says yes. We’re all staying over,” Kara said grinning at her sister who looked alarmed at the last statement.

“What? Staying over? Kara I meant going home to your own homes,” she yelled at the retreating back of her sister. 

Lena, Sam and Ruby were all looking at Alex who was still glaring at the spot where she last saw Kara. When Alex noticed the trio staring at her she said stammering: “I mean it’s not that you guys aren’t welcome or something. Because you are. Welcome I mean. It’s just that I have no idea where you could sleep. I only have one bed.”

Sam blushed at that statement. She really didn’t want to be thinking about Alex’ bed right now. God she had it bad. Then she noticed Lena was grinning at her and she blushed even more. 

“If Kara comes back saying you can come home how about we all stay at my apartment,” Lena suggested.

“That’s not…” Alex started to protest but Lena cut her off.

“I think we’re all not ready just yet to leave you out of our sight especially Kara,” Lena interrupted her. “Plus it’s probably not a bad idea to keep Sam and Ruby here close by,” Lena added knowing her last remark would be enough to convince Alex to stay together and to allow her family and friends to hover. 

“Yeah okay,” Alex gave in. She wanted Ruby and Sam to be safe above all else especially knowing the aliens had been after Ruby. 

“You’re allowed to leave,” Kara said to Alex walking back into the room. “But you have to stay in bed for the rest of today and you have to take it easy for the rest of the week,” Kara said sternly to her sister. 

“Deal,” Alex agreed glad to be getting out of the med bay of the DEO.

“So now we just have to figure out where we’ll be staying,” Kara said frowning. On one hand she didn’t want to leave Alex but on the other hand she wanted to keep an eye on Sam and Ruby as well.

“Already taken care of,” Lena replied smiling at Kara. “You’ll all be staying with me.”

“With you?” Kara repeated dumbfounded. 

“Off course. I have two guest rooms so as long as Sam and Ruby don’t mind sharing and Alex and you don’t mind sharing we’re good to go. Or maybe you should share with me given that Alex still has to recover from her injuries,” Lena remarked.

“Share with you?” Kara repeated her thoughts stuttering to a halt over the thought of having to stay in a bed with Lena Luthor. 

“Great idea,” Alex grinned inwardly laughing at her sisters predicament and happy that at least this time she wasn’t the awkwardly stuttering Danvers woman. She looked over at Sam who seemed to be following the entire conversation with a mix of amusement and confusion. Meanwhile Ruby was playing a game on her phone. Once she heard Lena suggest that they all stay together at her apartment she was content knowing Lena would more than likely convince the others. 

“Then it’s settled,” Lena said smiling at Kara who seemed to be frozen with her mouth hanging open. “Let’s go then,” Lena whispered and Kara shook herself out of her stupor.

“Yes, let’s go,” Kara repeated while inwardly praying to Rao that she would survive the night without embarrassing herself or letting anything slip that she didn’t want to share just yet. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 4

“Ok that the last of it,” Kara said as she entered Lena’s apartment through the balcony loaded with an overnight bag with Alex and her stuff. Sam and her had already gotten Sam and Ruby’s stuff from their apartment so all of them were ready to spent the night at Lena’s.

Well Kara wasn’t ready. She actually wanted to tell Lena that she wouldn’t have to share with her and that she could just sleep while flying in Alex’ room but she knew that Lena would be hurt by that and that was the last thing she wanted even though she had no idea how to survive a night where she had to share a room and a bed with Lena. Plus it was Lena’s bedroom and Lena’s bed which meant Lena’s scent would be everywhere. Kara sighed. This was going to be difficult. Really really difficult. 

“Great,” Lena replied in a hushed tone of voice. “You know where to put it.”

“Why are we talking so quietly?” Kara asked confused but also whispering now.

Lena didn’t reply. She smiled and gestured towards the living room. Kara followed quietly and saw both Ruby and Alex lying on the couch both sound asleep. Sam was sitting across from them looking like she couldn’t take her eyes off of the picture in front of them.

Lena smiled again and gave Kara a little push towards the bedrooms before walking over to Sam.

“You’ve got it bad my friend,” Lena whispered looking at Alex and Ruby.

Sam startled and looked at Lena.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That would be a lot more convincing if you didn’t look at those two like they were you’re everything,” Lena replied smiling softly.

“I’m looking at Ruby. You know she is my everything.”

“Off course,” Lena agreed. “That doesn’t explain why you look at Alex like she hung the moon .”

Sam opened her mouth ready to deny it but she looked at Lena who was smiling at her knowingly and she couldn’t do it.   
“Am I that obvious?” She asked fearing the answer. God what if Alex had seen her mooning over her and was just being polite by ignoring it. 

“A little,” Lena laughed. “But she’s oblivious to it. Don’t worry,” she added. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. She’s awful at being tactful in that department. If she knew something it would turn very awkward very fast.”

“So you’re sure she would feel awkward around me if she did know?”

“No she’s just awkward in general when it comes to love,” Lena said. “It’s adorable to watch really.”

“Right,” Sam replied feeling the tension leaving her body once again and looking back at a sleeping Alex and Ruby.

“So when are you going to do something about it?” Lena asked turning serious.

“Lena, she nearly died,” Sam replied exasperated.

“Exactly! She nearly died if it had turned out worse wouldn’t you have regretted not saying anything? Wouldn’t you always wonder?”

Sam hesitated.   
“She’s not interested in me like that. She barely tolerates me after what happened,” Sam said regretfully.

“I think you would be surprised. Besides isn’t it worth the risk?” Lena asked.

“I have her friendship. That’s enough,” Sam replied doubting her own words even as she said them. “Besides you’re one to talk,” Sam added gesturing towards the bedroom where Kara had disappeared to.

“I’m working on it,” Lena replied softly looking unsure of herself.

“Hey, you should. You deserve to be happy and you would be great together.”

“I…” 

“So now that that’s done how about I go and get us something for dinner?” Kara suggested.

“No need,” Lena replied. “I’ve already ordered in.”

“You’re the best and not just for the food but for letting everyone stay here tonight,” Kara said gratefully giving Lena a hug which made Lena blush. 

“You’re welcome. I like having you here,” Lena replied. “I mean I like having you all here,” she corrected while her blush deepened. Before Lena could dig herself into a deeper hole the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena joined a broadly grinning Sam and a slowly awakening Ruby and Alex in the living room. 

“Shut up,” Lena muttered to Sam who looked like she wanted to say something.

“Okay girls. Food’s here,” Kara announced enthusiastically putting the bags on the living room table. “After dinner it’s bedtime for you,” Kara said to Alex making Ruby giggle and Alex glare tiredly. 

“For you too young lady,” Sam said to Ruby who stopped giggling immediately.

“Not so funny now is it?” Alex muttered to Ruby making Ruby poke out her tongue which caused Alex to stick out her tongue as well.

“That’s enough children,” Kara said handing Alex and Ruby a container of food. 

“You’re one to talk,” Alex replied. “You wouldn’t want me to start on you now would you?” She threatened. 

“Oh yes we would,” Sam replied.

“Absolutely,” Lena added smiling.

“Now we wouldn’t,” Kara said. “Don’t you dare Alex.”

“Don’t push me then.”

“You’re definitely feeling better,” Kara remarked studying her sister.

“I’m fine Kara. Don’t worry. As good as new,” Alex said winking at Ruby who was also looking at her worriedly. 

“Fine I’ll stop hovering,” Kara said. “But don’t even think about trying to go to work tomorrow.”

“We’ll see,” Alex said thinking about the two aliens who were still hiding out somewhere and wanted to get to Ruby.

“Alex,” Kara groaned.

“You’re not serious,” Sam asked shocked.

“Off course she’s serious,” Kara said. “I don’t care if I have to kidnap you to Paris to keep you from working this week. You’re not working. You’re taking a break!”

“Two days. I’ll stay home for two more days and then I’ll go into work,” Alex negotiated. 

“Three. Make it three and you have to rest during those three days,” Kara countered.

“Fine,” Alex sighed already thinking about ways to avoid Kara’s watchful eye. 

Once everyone had eaten and the living room had been cleaned up speedily by Kara Sam said to Ruby: “Bedtime young lady. Say goodnight.”

“Goodnight Alex. Feel better,” Ruby said giving Alex a tight hug after which she gave Kara and Lena a tight hug as well. 

“Good night ladies,” Sam said smiling at her friends and following Ruby to their room for the night. 

“I guess I’ll turn in as well,” Alex said smiling tiredly at Lena and Kara. “Thanks for dinner,” she said to Lena.

“You’re welcome?” Lena replied smiling.

“I’ll get you settled,” Kara said following Alex to her room.

“Kara I’m not an invalid. I can crawl into bed on my own,” Alex complained as she sat down on the bed. “Yes but you’re not to be trusted to actually crawl into your bed,” Kara countered. 

“You sure you’re not just avoiding miss Luthor’s bedroom?” Alex asked teasingly grinning as she saw Kara become uncomfortable.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure Kara. You don’t know what I mean. You have no problem to go to sleep now and crawl into a bed next to Lena Luthor. I wonder if she’s a cuddler? Cause I know you are and I guess tomorrow so will Lena.” 

Kara groaned at that.  
“Enough Alex. I already have no idea how I’m supposed to survive this night.”

“You should just tell her Kara,” Alex suggested taking pity on her sister.

“Are you crazy? What would she want with a rookie reporter that can’t even afford a salad at her favourite restaurant?”

“Kara you’re the one that’s crazy if you think Lena would be anything but lucky to have you. You’re the bravest, kindest and smartest person I know. Besides do you really think Lena is the kind of person to only care about a job or your salary?”

“No you’re right. She wouldn’t care about that but Alex she’s not interested in me like that.”

“I think you’re wrong about that.”

“I think I should be focusing on surviving tonight without embarrassing myself instead of dreaming about impossibilities.”

“Alright believe what you want to but I don’t think it would be dreaming. Besides you’ve fought monsters from nightmares and alien invaders. I’m sure you can handle sleeping in one bed with Lena Luthor.”

“Right now I’d take the monsters,” Kara mumbled before kissing Alex on the top of her head. “Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Kara,” Alex said still grinning a little at Kara’s predicament.

‘Oh God she’s adorable,’ was Lena’s first thought when Kara walked into her bedroom with her hair down and her pyjama's on. 

“Was Alex okay?” was what she asked a nervous looking Kara.

“Yeah she’s fine. You know her. She’s already fed up with having to rest and being mothered.”

“You are a little overprotective,” Lena replied with a soft smile.

“I’m not overprotective. I’m protective. She gets into trouble a lot! Besides she’s lucky I didn’t call Eliza. Though I might still if she doesn’t want to rest.”

“Serious threats,” Lena laughed.

“So is it alright if I sleep on the right side?” Lena asked timidly.

“Off course. I mean it’s your bed and your apartment and your everything really,” Kara answered her voice high pitched.

“Kara relax I don’t bite,” Lena said smiling.

“Errr…” Was Kara’s only reply.

“I’m joking. Just get in here. It’s been a few very tasking days and I’m sure you’re as exhausted as I am if not more.”

“Right… I eh don’t tire as easily as humans. I’ve got more energy,” Kara replied distracted as Lena got comfortable on her side of the bed.

“Lucky you,” Lena mumbled. “So you’re not tired?”

Kara hesitated if she said she wasn’t tired she had an excuse not to sleep next to Lena but then she would be lying because she had been awake for way too long and was actually exhausted.

“No I am tired. Really tired actually,” Kara replied lying down on the bed next to Lena.

“Okay then. Goodnight Kara,” Lena said as she turned down the lights and got comfortable. Kara stayed lying where she was stiff as a board.

“Kara sweetheart I seriously doubt you’re going to be able to sleep if you’re so tense.”

“Right. I’m sorry,” Kara replied and turned a little but remained very tense.

Lena sighed and said: “You don’t have to apologize and you’re still no less tense. Let me help.”

Lena shifted closer to Kara and hugged Kara’s back to her front.

“Now you don’t have to worry about bumping into me in the middle of the night cause we’re already touching,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Great,” Kara replied thinking that she’d died and had gone to heaven or to hell. She wasn’t really sure. Lena hugging her did have the positive effect of relaxing into her body. She closed her eyes and inhaled smelling only Lena. Lena’s perfume, her shampoo and a scent she could only describe as Lena. Surrounded by all things Lena didn’t have a stressing effect on Kara like she would have thought. Kara felt herself relaxing and giving into sleep. Lena felt Kara relax against her and heard her breathing evening out. Lena smiled. Cuddling up to Kara had been a serious risk but it had worked out. Lena wasn’t sure she was going to sleep a wink but she was going to make sure she was going to enjoy every second of having Kara with her in her bed and in her arms. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Kara woke up slowly. She felt warm and safe and really didn’t want to wake up. She never wanted to leave. Her pillow never smelled so great and even though her pillow moved a little it was really comfortable.

That last thought was what awoke Kara. Pillows weren’t supposed to be moving right? Kara opened her eyes to the sleeping face of Lena Luthor who seemed to look years younger in sleep. Oh this was bad. Very bad. Lena was cradling Kara to her body and Kara had in turn nestled into Lena’s side and had a hand under her shirt.

Damn how was she supposed to remove herself from this situation without waking Lena up? Cause if there was one thing Kara was sure of was that she didn’t want Lena to wake up with the both of them cuddled so closely together. Kara exhaled and told herself she could do this. She was Supergirl so it shouldn’t be a problem to get herself untangled from Lena without waking her. Kara slowly moved her hand that was still on Lena’s stomach but when her hand was nearly out from under Lena’s shirt it was grabbed by Lena’s hand and held still on Lena’s stomach.

“Good morning,” Lena said her voice husky with sleep.

Kara nearly groaned in reply at hearing that voice.

“Good morning,” Kara mumbled. 

“I should have known Kara Danvers would be a cuddler,” Lena said teasingly pulling Kara closer to her.

“Err…”

Lena manoeuvred them so that she was hovering over Kara and Kara’s eyes widened. 

“Good morning,” Lena said again and leaned down kissing Kara softly. Kara kissed back almost following when Lena pulled back wide-eyed. 

“I’m not dreaming am I?” Lena asked sounding panicked.

Kara stared up at her dumbfounded and shook her head.

“Oh God Kara I’m so sorry. I dreamt of this so often I just assumed I was still dreaming. And when I say ‘dreamt of this’ I don’t mean in a creepy way. I can’t believe I did this,” Lena rambled.

“Lena,” Kara tried interrupting her.

“ I mean I can and I’m not saying didn’t want to or that I haven’t thought of it before. I just never imagined I would actually do it and I guess I haven’t really because I thought I was dreaming, “Lena continued rambling.

“Lena,” Kara tried again.

“I promise this was not my intention when I invited you to stay here. I mean I invited you because I like you close by and I’ll admit that having you stay in my bedroom was kind of planned out because again I like having you close by but really it was not some sort of ploy to seduce you,” Lena continued on.

Kara then realized that Lena was never going to stop talking and pushed herself up pulling Lena down a little and kissing her firmly. Lena hesitated for a moment before kissing back. Kara’s head fell back onto her pillow and Lena followed leaning over Kara and still kissing.

After a few more moments Lena had to break the kiss due to a need of oxygen. 

“Kara,” she breathed. “What just happened?”

Kara smiled brightly losing all of her nerves after seeing Lena so flustered. 

“I kissed you,” she replied simply.

“Yes I know that,” Lena said leaning backwards and sitting up on the bed across from Kara. “But why?”

“Because I dreamed of it too and not in a creepy way. Because I thought of it too. A lot. Because I never imagined I’d have the chance. Because I may want to seduce you and because I wanted you to stop rambling but more for the first reasons than the last one,” Kara replied smiling.

“Really?” Lena asked with wonder in her voice having never imagined Kara might truly feel something for her. She never thought Kara would sit in front of her after having kissed her and tell her confidently that she dreamed of doing so. She had imagined a nervous Kara who she had to convince to give them a try. 

“Definitely,” Kara replied confidently before turning shy again. “Do you think I could do it again?” She asked blushing.

“Oh definitely,” Lena replied already leaning into Kara who met her halfway. Lena landed on her back with Kara on top of her kissing her enthusiastically. Lena’s last coherent thought for a while was that there wasn’t anywhere on the world that she would rather be. 

**********************************************************************************

“Good morning,” Alex said sleepily to Sam and Ruby who were busy making breakfast together in Lena’s kitchen. Alex’ movements were still somewhat slower than they usually were. The last remnants of the poison still taxing her body. 

“Good morning,” Both Ruby and Sam greeted her.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked concerned and trying not to think about how adorable a still sleepy Alex looked.

“I’m fine,” Alex waved away her concern. “Hungry though,” she added eying the pancakes Sam and Ruby were making.

“Well you’re in luck. We were just making a breakfast for champions so you’ll be getting some in just a moment.”

“I’m no champion,” Alex mumbled blushing slightly. 

“You’re Kara’s hero,” Sam replied. “And you saved my daughter so you’re definitely my hero,” Sam added walking over to Alex and kissing her on the cheek making her blush even harder.

“I’m never going to be able to repay you for what you did for Ruby so making you breakfast really is the least I can do.”

“Sam, you really don’t have to repay me for anything. Ruby’s fantastic and I would never want to let anything happen to her.”

‘God Alex don’t say perfect things like that. It makes me like you too much,’ Sam thought.

“So then… No breakfast?” Sam asked grinning.

“Oh no. I’ll never say no to breakfast. Us Danvers woman are very serious about our meals,” Alex replied smiling.

“Mom! Stop flirting. The pancakes are ready,” Ruby called out making Sam blush a bright red.

“I’m not flirting,” she protested. “I’m really not,” she said desperately to Alex not wanting the brunette to pull back again.

“I’m sure she’s just teasing,” Alex reassured her squeezing her shoulder and walking towards Ruby and the stack of pancakes Ruby had put onto a plate.

“So I say… No pancakes for Ruby,” Alex continued taking away the plate and walking towards the table with them.

“No way!” Ruby protested running after Alex to intercept her but being caught on her way by Sam.

“Be good,” Sam whispered to her daughter. 

“You were flirting,” Ruby whispered back.

“We okay back there?” Alex asked. 

“We’re good,” Sam replied shooting her daughter a warning look making Ruby stick out her tongue.

“Too bad. I was hoping to get these pancakes all to myself.”

“There’s no way you could eat all those pancakes on your own,” Ruby protested taking a seat at the table next to Alex.

“Don’t encourage her Ruby cause I know she can. She’s a bottomless pit,” Kara said as she joined the rest at the table. 

“Shut up,” Alex said to her sister sticking her tongue out. “And don’t think your late entrance while they were baking pancakes went unnoticed,” Alex muttered quietly knowing Kara heard her anyway.

“No way Alex could eat all those pancakes on her own,” Ruby said eyeing the stack of pancakes.

“No way is she allowed to,” Kara replied taking a pancake. “I’m hungry.”

“Good morning,” Lena said happily as she joined the rest of them at the table fully clothed for the day. Alex’ eyes narrowed at Lena’s obviously good mood. Alex opened her mouth to say something about it but shut her mouth again when Kara kicked her leg underneath the table.

“Good morning,” Sam replied also noticing Lena was in an unusually chipper mood. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Lena replied while taking a pancake. “Thank you for breakfast. Although you shouldn’t have.”

“It was our pleasure,” Sam replied smiling back at Lena and telling herself she would get it out of her friend later.

“Mom said it’s a breakfast for champions,” Ruby added looking at Sam mischievously. 

“Is that so?” Lena asked raising her eyebrow at Sam who shot her daughter a look of warning.

“Yeah she told Alex she’s a hero,” Ruby said smirking and ignoring her mother’s glare.

Sam blushed. She loved her daughter but Ruby seemed to have found a hobby in embarrassing her. 

“I second that,” Kara said while inhaling a pancake and making Alex blush.

“Thanks Kara but I just did what anyone of us would have done in that situation,” Alex replied.

“But you actually did it Alex and that counts for something,” Lena interjected. “You should just accept the praise.”

“Yeah I’ll be back on your case about being a dummy before you know it,” Kara added.

“Great,” Alex said sarcastically shooting her sister a fond smile nonetheless.

“Well ladies this had been great but I need to be getting to work,” Lena said.

“Oh me too,” Kara said speeding off and returning fully dressed. “But I’m taking you home first and then I’ll come back to drop you guys off,” Kara said to Sam and Ruby not liking the idea of leaving them alone but knowing she couldn’t hover over them forever.

“How about you drop us all off at my apartment?” Alex suggested not liking the idea of Sam and Ruby being alone either.

“That way they can entertain me when I’m bored and they can report back to you when I’m not resting enough.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Sam said quietly. 

“You wouldn’t be,” Alex assured her.

“Alright then! It’s settled. I’ll drop all of you off at Alex’ apartment. Alex are you sure your apartment is decent?” Kara asked her sister grinning. 

“Shut up,” Alex growled at her sister and then she stopped to think about the last time she was actually in her apartment. “My apartment’s fine.”

“You’re sure we’re not imposing?” Sam asked again.

“You’re really not,” Kara replied instead of Alex. “Okay guys I’ll bring you to Alex’ apartment.”

“Kara just go to work. We’ll take a cab,” Alex replied. 

“What? Are you sure?” Kara asked worried unsure if she wanted to leave the three already. She felt better knowing they were going to be safe inside Alex’ apartment.

“We’ll be fine Kara,” Alex insisted. “I feel almost completely fine anyway.”

“Almost is not completely,” Kara replied.

“It’s enough to take a cab across town Kara,” Alex replied staring her sister down.

“Fine,” Kara acquiesced. “Go then,” she said pointing at the door. 

“I would love to but I’m still in my pyjamas,” Alex replied grinning.

“Right, I’ll be going then,” Kara replied laughing awkwardly.

“Bye guys! Bye Alex! Rest up. No working!” Kara said as she walked to the door.

“I’ll be going as well,” Lena said. “Feel free to take your time to shower and get ready,” Lena offered. “Just make sure the door’s closed when you leave.”

With that both Kara and Lena walked out the door together.

“Am I the only one who finds it suspicious those two walked out the door together?” Alex asked with her brows furrowed.

Ruby shrugged and Sam laughed. 

“Don’t worry Alex. I’m sure they can handle each other,” she said still smiling. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Wait what do you mean? Do you know something?” Alex yelled after Sam who just kept walking towards the bathroom.

“Don’t work Alex. Just relax. Don’t worry Alex. How can I when you guys are keeping things from me,” Alex grumbled. 

“Curiosity killed the cat you know,” Ruby remarked.

“And satisfaction brought it back,” Alex replied feeling childish and sticking her tongue out. “Besides aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Why?”

“Because I shared the last pancake with you. That’s quite a thing for a Danvers you know,” Alex replied seriously.

“Right,” Ruby said incredulously. “I would have thought ‘I saved your life’ was a much better argument.”

“Nah it’s too tacky to brag about that,” Alex replied grinning hugging Ruby.

“You did you know,” Ruby mumbled.

“I kind of like you kid. There’s no way I would have let him harm one hair on your head okay.”

“I kind of like you too Alex.”

“What are you guys still doing here?” Sam asked doing her best to hide that she heard their conversation. “You should go take a shower.”

“Okay mom,” Ruby said releasing Alex and walking towards the bathroom.

“Yes mom,” Alex repeated and as she passed Sam she said: “You know it’s impolite to eavesdrop.”

Sam spluttered as Alex kept walking towards the shower.

“How did she even know I heard that?” Sam asked herself. 

“Alright you guys ready to hang out at my apartment?” Alex asked as she walked out of her room freshly showered.

“Yeah we are,” Ruby replied enthusiastically. “Do you have any video games?”

“Err no. But I do have board games from game night,” Alex replied.

“Cool,” Ruby replied happily. Sam followed the twosome shaking her head at their antics.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 6

“So what do you want to play next?” Ruby asked enthusiastically having just beat Alex and her mom at Settlers of Catan. 

“Now Alex needs to rest like she promised Kara and you need to get yourself behind a computer to do your homework. It’s not because you get to skip school for the rest of the week that you get to skip your work as well,” Sam responded.

“Fine,” Ruby sighed and walked towards the bag that held her laptop.

“God you’re worse than Kara,” Alex groaned. “It’s not like I can get that tired from playing a board game. 

“Don’t be so sure. Losing can take a lot out of you,” Sam said grinning at a petulant Alex.

“You lost too,” Alex grumbled.

“I know however will I get over such a loss. Now you rest up like you’re supposed to while Ruby makes her homework and I go over some proposals Lena was going to e-mail me.”

“Oh so you’re going to keep me relaxed and force me to rest by working around me?” Alex asked.

“Exactly! Now be good and sit there quietly.”

“I hate you,” Alex grumbled taking the remote and turning on the TV.

“No you don’t.”

“Right now I do,” Alex said getting comfortable on the couch.

“Okay warn me when you’re over it,” Sam said smiling softly.

“I will,” Alex said. “Hey Sam?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be over it quickly,” Alex replied winking after which she turned her attention to the television. 

Sam sighed. Alex Danvers could be really smooth when she wasn’t even trying.

An hour later Ruby shut down her computer exclaiming she was done. Sam sighed and agreed shutting her computer down as well.   
Sam then turned to ask Alex if she wanted to play another game but saw that the brunette was sound asleep.

“Let’s go check if Alex has anything to eat in the fridge,” Sam suggested not wanting to wake Alex from her beauty sleep. 

An hour later Sam and Ruby were cooking a small dinner from some of the leftovers in Alex’s fridge and freezer. 

Alex woke up to the smell of chicken being grilled and fought back the urge to gag. The more she woke the more nauseated she got. 

“Morning Alex,” Ruby said teasingly when she noticed Alex was awake.

Alex wanted to reply but couldn’t. She shot off the couch and ran to the toilet where she arrived just in time.

“Mom,” Ruby yelled alarmed. Sam turned off the stove and went into the toilet after Alex who had just thrown up her stomach content and flushed the toilet. She groaned. 

“Come on,” Sam said softly rubbing Alex’s back. “Let’s get you back to the living room.”

“Ugh no way,” Alex replied. “It smells like food in there.”

“Are you saying you find my cooking repulsive?” Sam asked teasingly.

Alex cracked a small grin and said tiredly: “Definitely.”

“Okay how about you stay here and I’ll turn off the stove and open some windows.”

“You guys still need to eat,” Alex protested weakly. 

“And we will but just not yet,” Sam countered after which she left the toilet.

“Is Alex okay?” Ruby asked worriedly when her mother stepped back into the living room.

“Her stomach’s just a little upset sweetheart,” Sam replied as she opened the windows of the apartment and put the food onto plates and into the fridge.

‘At least I hope it’s just her stomach,’ Sam thought to herself wondering if she should call Kara to tell her Alex had been sick. But then Kara would be worried and would insist on an extra doctor’s visit and Alex would not be pleased.

“Alex?” Sam called out once the smell of food had died down severely. 

“Is it safe?” Alex called back weakly from the bathroom where she had just brushed her teeth.

“It’s safe,” Sam replied smiling softly as Alex slowly walked back to the couch.

“I’ll get you some water.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled. “I guess I’m not completely okay yet.”

“Drink up and stay on the couch,” Sam replied giving Alex the water.

“If I promise to be good and rest for the remaining days I’m staying home will you guys keep this little episode a secret from Kara?” Alex asked smiling hopefully at Sam and Ruby.

“Alex don’t you think she should know? She’ll be worried.”

“Exactly! I don’t want her to worry. I’ll tell her if it’s needed to worry.”

Sam sighed knowing it was not a good idea to keep things like this from Kara but she couldn’t resist Alex’s pouting face. 

“Fine. We won’t tell her anything but if this happens again you are going to tell her right?”

“I’ll tell her if it becomes worrisome,” Alex replied. 

Sam narrowed her eyes at Alex not too happy with that answer but knowing she wouldn’t get a better promise from Alex. 

“Ruby?” Alex asked.

“I don’t like lying,” Ruby replied not liking the idea of lying and especially not to Kara.

“You won’t have to lie but just don’t mention it to her?” Alex asked.

“I won’t,” Ruby replied. 

“Thanks,” Alex said relieved. “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

**********************************************************************************

Two weeks later

Alex groaned leaning her head against the cold tiles of her bathroom. This was the fifth time she had had to throw up this week. The week before that it had been six out of the seven days. Luckily she could keep some foods down and it had been a quiet period at work which was probably the only reason Kara hadn’t found out. Well that and the fact that Kara was a little distracted with being disgustedly happy and sappy with Lena. 

Alex was glad for her sister for having found love again and she was doubly glad that it had made Kara busy enough not to notice her being nauseated for what seemed like all of the damn time.   
Alex was starting to wonder if maybe she should go to the doctor. Being sick so often was taking its toll and you couldn’t really call it normal but Alex hated going to the doctor and she hated being fussed over so she would wait it out. Maybe she’d be over it next week.

Alex looked at her watch and groaned again. She needed to get going or she was going to be late for work and J’onn was looking at her strangely as it was. She really didn’t need questions for telepathic bosses to add to her problems.

The only upside to the whole situation was that there had been no new attempts to take Ruby which meant Sam and Ruby had been able to pick up their normal lives. The downside was off course that the two aliens who had been trying to get to Ruby were still on the loose. 

Alex sighed she hated not having any leads. She got herself off of her bathroom floor. 

‘Come on Danvers. Get going,’ she told herself getting ready to get on her bike.

“Hey Winn any leads?” Alex asked as she walked into the DEO. Winn had been tasked with searching any electronic trail of the two aliens but he hadn’t had any luck so far.

“Still nothing Alex. Sorry,” he replied.

“It’s fine,” Alex sighed. How the hell could two aliens who looked like that have disappeared?

“If you need me I’ll be in my office,” she told Winn.

“Okay?” Winn replied hesitantly. “Are you okay Alex?”

“Off course,” Alex replied her brows furrowing.

“It’s just… You’ve been doing a lot of paperwork and you don’t even like paperwork,” Winn exclaimed worried.

“I’m fine Winn. Just really behind on paperwork,” Alex replied sending Winn a reassuring smile which didn’t really reassure him given Alex’s pallor.

Kara came to a stop near Winn’s chair.  
“Anything?” She asked hopefully knowing Winn was searching for the aliens that took Alex.

“Nothing yet. I’m sorry,” Winn replied.

“It’s okay I know you’re doing your best,” Kara replied patting Winn on the back. “Where’s Alex?” Kara asked hoping she would see her sister today. In between Supergirl patrols and spending time with Lena Kara hadn’t seen her sister in a while and she had been getting the feeling lately that Alex was avoiding her. 

“In her office,” Winn replied. 

“Great,” Kara said smiling walking off towards Alex’s office. Before she got there however she was stopped by an enthusiastic Ruby barrelling into her.

“Kara!” Ruby yelled.

“Hey Ruby,” Kara laughed.

“Ruby! You can’t just run into people,” Sam complained.

“Kara’s not people,” Ruby protested.

“Yeah Sam. I’m not people,” Kara said with a goofy smile and a wink towards Ruby.

“Traitor,” Sam mumbled making Kara shoot her a grin.

“I was just on my way to distract Alex from her paperwork,” Kara said conspiratorially. “Want to join me?”

“Yes,” Ruby said grinning widely happy to see her friends again. Ruby started pulling at Kara’s hand to get her moving again. 

“I guess we’re going,” Kara remarked laughing.

“Ruby wait a minute. We have a gift for Kara remember. Why don’t you give it to her first,” Sam suggested shaking her head at Ruby’s impatience.

“Oh right. Ruby reached inside her backpack and offered Kara a box of pot stickers. We guessed you’d be hungry,” Ruby said shrugging. 

“Thanks! I am,” Kara said already taking a pot sticker and shoving it in her mouth.

“You have to share with Alex though,” Ruby pointed out.

“Alright we’d better get to Alex’s office then before these get cold,” Kara said walking towards Alex’s office again.

“Alex I come bearing gifts. Well Ruby and Sam came bearing gifts,” Kara announced as they walked into Alex’s office.

Alex smiled as they came in but her smile slipped off of her face quickly when the scent of the pot stickers hit her. Alex became a few shades paler and jumped up running past her desk towards the ladies room at the end of the hall.

Kara stopped smiling as well when the sound of Alex’s retching reached her ears.

She sped after her sister quickly but not before hearing Ruby exclaim: “Is Alex still sick?”

“Easy,” Kara whispered as Alex groaned and pulled back from the toilet.

“Fuck,” Alex muttered.

“Asking if you’re alright is a stupid question right now I suppose,” Kara asked softly.

“Kind off,” Alex replied.

“How long have you been sick?” Kara asked worriedly.

Alex opened her mouth.

“And don’t lie to me. I just overheard Ruby asking Sam if you were still sick.”

“Since they stayed at my apartment the other day,” Alex replied too exhausted to even come up with a lie.

“Two weeks?” Kara asked alarmed.

“Well not every day,” Alex interjected.

“Alex!” Kara objected.  
“I know. I know. I just thought it was a bug that would pass.”

“Alex you were poisoned by aliens! This could be something more serious! You’re going to the doctor right now!”

“Fine,” Alex gave in but started protesting again when Kara picked her up.

“Shut up Alex and let me carry you. It’s faster, you’re sick and I’m worried,” Kara interjected as she walked towards the med bay with Alex in her arms.

“Is she alright?” Ruby asked worried as she saw Kara walk with Alex in her arms.

“We’re going to find out,” Kara replied. Kara kept walking and Sam and Ruby followed her to the med bay.

“Doctor! There’s something wrong with Alex,” Kara exclaimed. “She’s been sick and throwing up for the past two weeks.”

“Right,” the doctor responded as Kara put Alex onto a bed. “I’ll do a full examination. I’ll call for you when I’m done,” the doctor continued eying Kara, Sam and Ruby as they were taking a long time to leave again.

“Okay,” Kara replied hesitantly before walking out of the med bay again with Ruby and Sam on her heels.

“Why the heck didn’t you tell me she had been sick?” Kara asked Sam annoyed. 

“She made us promise not to,” Sam told Kara feeling guilty. “She didn’t want you to worry.”

“Well I’m worried now!” Kara exclaimed making Ruby and Sam jump.

Kara sighed and said: “I’m sorry guys. I know it’s not your fault. Alex is just stubborn when it comes to being sick which is annoying usually but downright dangerous if it’s something serious.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay Kara,” Ruby said squeezing Kara’s hand.  
“Thanks sweetheart. I’m sure she will be too. She’s tough,” Kara replied.

Some time later the doctor exited the med bay and addressed Kara: “I’ve examined agent Danvers and haven’t found anything wrong with her. I’ve also taken a sample of her blood and will be analyzing it now.”

“When will we know something more?” Kara’s asked.

“I’ll work as fast as I can Supergirl,” the doctor reassured the blonde superhero before walking off towards the lab.

“Thank you! We’ll go wait with Alex,” Kara replied and she, Ruby and Sam walked back into the med bay.

“I’m fine Kara,” Alex reassured Kara as soon as she walked in.

“Fine? You’ve been throwing up for two weeks Alex. That’s not even remotely fine. You better hope there’s something seriously wrong with you because that’s the only thing that’s going to stop me from throttling you,” Kara threatened. 

“I’ll be fine,” Alex said again softer taking her sister’s hand.

“Next time you tell me immediately. No more keeping things like this from me okay?” Kara pleaded.

“I promise.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry for the drama,” Alex said to Ruby and Sam who were also looking at her worriedly.

“It’s okay. I hope you get better soon,” Ruby said taking a seat on the bed next to Alex and holding her hand.

“I’ll be fine,” Alex said squeezing Ruby’s hand. Alex looked up at Sam then who had been quiet the whole time.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Sam said crossing her arms. “I share Kara’s opinion. As soon as we know for sure you’re fine you’re in big trouble.”

Alex sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby whispered. “I can give you some pointers to get out of trouble.”

Alex grinned.

“Thanks,” she whispered back knowing Sam had heard their entire exchange since the brunette huffed. They all made some small talk while waiting for the doctor to come back with Alex’s results.

An hour later the doctor walked back into the med bay frowning.

“Well agent Danvers there’s nothing physically wrong with you though I had hoped you would have been a little more upfront,” the doctor announced frowning.

Alex frowned back not having a clue what the doctor was talking about and she told him so.

“Let me put it this way agent Danvers: congratulations are in order. You’re pregnant.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments!

Chapter 7

“I’m sorry,” Alex said breaking the stunned silence. “But I could have sworn you just said I was pregnant.”

“You are and I have no idea how you managed to experiment with Kryptonian dna but you succeeded which of course means we have no real idea how the pregnancy is going to develop but we’ll keep a close eye on you,” the doctor replied not realizing his audience was too stunned to give a reaction.

“Did you say Kryptonian?” Kara breathed out.

“Yes that’s what I said. Now agent Danvers we’re going to have to have a conversation about how you came to be expecting. I know it’s somewhat intrusive but I need to know to be able to monitor your condition.”

“Doctor I think you’ve made a mistake,” Alex said shaking herself out of her stupor. “I haven’t experimented and I haven’t actually done anything to get pregnant in moths,” she exclaimed and then blushed bright red remembering Sam and Ruby were still in the room though both still seemed too shocked to react.

“I haven’t made a mistake agent Danvers. I ran the test twice just to be sure. Your blood work showed traces of Kryptonian dna and it showed very clearly you were pregnant. So either you’re pregnant and injected yourself with Kryptonian dna or you’re having a half Kryptonian baby.”

“He’s right Alex,” Kara interjected having just x-rayed her sister. “You’re pregnant,” she whispered.

“Indeed,” the doctor agreed. “I’ve compared the dna to some of the blood work I have on hand and well it was a match to one of the Kryptonian specimens I have here at the lab.”

“What?” Alex exclaimed. “A match to whose dna? Please tell me it’s not Kara,” Alex exclaimed horrified.

“No, no, it’s not Supergirl’s.”

“God tell me it’s not a Fort Rozz inmate’s either.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Tell me ...”

“Alex shut up and let the man tell you who’s dna it is so I can kill them,” Kara said. 

“Wel eh… It’s a match to the dna I have on hand of miss Arias.”

All eyes turned to Sam who eyes had widened and who became a shade paler at hearing the doctor say her name.

“Sam?” Kara asked confused. “But how?”

“I…” Sam spluttered. “I promise I haven’t done anything!”

Sam turned to Alex who wasn’t saying anything and said: “Alex I swear to you I haven’t done anything.”

Alex looked at Sam still feeling shell shocked.

“I believe you,” Alex whispered.

“I believe a few extra tests are in order as well,” the doctor interjected. “Since this is the first Kryptonian/human pregnancy that we know of.”

“Doctor… I think it might be a good idea to let us absorb the news first. The test can wait until tomorrow okay?” Kara interjected looking at her sister worriedly. 

“Off course,” the doctor replied before excusing himself and leaving the med bay.

“Alex?” Kara asked.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said looking at Kara with wide eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“I know,” Kara replied taking Alex’s hand. Alex’s other hand was still in Ruby’s hand who also seemed shocked at the news.

“I’m having a half Kryptonian baby,” Alex said.

“I know. How do you feel about that?”

“I have no idea. I might need a minute,” Alex replied. “Could you take me home?” She asked Kara.

“Off course,” Kara replied squeezing Alex’s hand.

Alex turned to Sam and Ruby.

“I’m sorry guys. I know this is a lot to take in for you too and we are going to talk about this but right now I need some time to think if that’s okay?” Alex asked looking Sam in the eyes.

“Yes. We’ll talk later,” Sam responded.

“Winn,” Alex called out.

“Yes?” Winn asked confused at the tense atmosphere in the room.

“Could you drive Sam and Ruby home with one of the cars?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Winn responded.

“That’s not necessary,” Sam replied automatically.

“It is. I would feel a lot better if you’d let Winn take you home. Okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

“I’ll call you,” Alex said and Sam nodded taking Ruby’s hand and following Winn to the car.

Kara picked Alex up and flew off towards Alex’s apartment.  
Once they arrived Kara gently put Alex down and changed her outfit.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked confused.

“I’m staying,” Kara replied. “I get that you need to process but I’m not leaving you alone in this. If you want to sit quietly we’ll sit quietly. If you want to watch tv we’ll watch tv and if you want to talk then I’m here to talk to. I’m not going anywhere today Alex. National City can take care of itself for one day,” Kara replied texting J’onn that they had a situation and that she would be in tomorrow. 

“But Lena,” Alex objected. 

“Lena will understand and wouldn’t want me to be anywhere else but here,” Kara interjected sending Lena a text next. 

“Maybe you should call her and tell her?” Alex suggested giving in to Kara staying with her and being glad for it. “She could be there for Sam to talk to maybe?”

“That’s… A great idea,” Kara replied. She had been worried about her sister but she was worried about her friend as well. “I’ll call her,” Kara said taking her phone.

As Kara was on the phone Alex sat down on her couch. She was still shell shocked. She had no idea how she had gotten pregnant. She had no idea how Sam’s dna had gotten mixed up in it all and she had no idea how she felt about being pregnant. She wanted to be a mom but she had imagined a becoming a mom as a part of a family.

“Hey you okay?” Kara asked putting away her phone.

“Just thinking,” Alex replied. “Is Lena going over to Sam’s?”

“Yes she is. What are you thinking?”

Alex sighed. 

“I don’t know Kara. I mean I want to be a mom but I imagined having a partner and making a decision together to create a family. I didn’t expect to have to do this alone.”

“Alone?” Kara repeated. “Alex you’ll never be alone. You’ll always have me and Lena will be there as well. You know Eliza is going to support you in this like nothing you’ve ever seen. Well once she gets over the shock that is. And you’ll probably have Ruby and Sam as well.”

“You’re right. I won’t be alone. I know that. It’s just a shock and so daunting. But Kara I can’t just assume that Sam and Ruby are going to be there. I mean it’s a shock to them too. I’m not just going to expect Sam to step in as a second parent just because there’s a match to her dna.”

“And what if she want to be a second parent?”

“Then we’ll make it work,” Alex replied. “But we’re not there yet.”

“But you’re definitely keeping it?” Kara asked smiling slightly.

“Yeah,” Alex said breathily. “I’m definitely keeping it.”

“Alex,” Kara said her smile growing steadily. “You’re going to have a baby.”

“I’m going to have a baby,” Alex repeated smiling stupidly. “I shouldn’t get my hopes up too much though. God I haven’t even asked the doctor how far along he thinks I am. It’s probably still early in the pregnancy. Anything could still happen. I should have let the doctor perform his tests today.”

“Alex if the doctor thought it was necessary to have those tests done immediately he would have told you so and if there was something wrong or extra risks the doctor would have said something. So please take tonight to enjoy the news a little.”

“I am but Kara I have so many questions. About the pregnancy, the health of the baby, how a Kryptonian/human pregnancy would work, about how I got pregnant in the first place…” Alex said sounding slightly hysterical. 

“This baby is a gift from Rao and we will do everything we can to keep her or him and you safe and healthy,” Kara replied.

“What did you just say?” Alex asked confused as Kara’s words seemed to spark a memory.

“That we’ll keep you both safe.”

“No before that.”

“That this baby is a gift from Rao. He or she is Alex! On Krypton we used to believe there was nothing more sacred than raising our kids,” Kara replied. Her reply gave Alex a flashback of the dream she had while she was captured by the two aliens. 

“Alex? Why are you looking at me so strangely?” Kara asked scrunching up her nose.

“Sorry. What you just said made me think of something,” Alex replied.

“About what?” Kara asked curiously.

“While I was suffering from the effects of the poison I had this really strange dream of Rao or what I imagined as Rao I guess.”

“What did you dream?” Kara asked.

“Nothing of any real importance. I saw Rao as a bright light and he talked about how I was important to the remaining Kryptonians and I thought he was talking about you and he was but apparently not just about you. I didn’t fully get it but he said it would become clear to me. It didn’t by the way. I guess I imagined Rao as a very cryptic light,” Alex joked.

“What else happened in your dream?” Kara asked very interested.

“Not much. He wanted to give me a gift. He spoke about three of my heart’s desires and said that two of them had already been fulfilled and that he wanted to fill the remaining one.”

“And then?” Kara asked.

“Then I woke up. I mean I said I didn’t understand and he said all would become clear and then I woke up. I guess that poison really did a number on my brain.”

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed. “Don’t you get it? The gift… The baby is the gift.”

“Kara it was a strange dream under the influence of alien poison. It wasn’t some kind of vision.”

“Why wasn’t it? Would you be able to tell the difference? I mean you’re pregnant Alex. With a baby with a Kryptonian heritage. We both don’t think Sam has anything to do with getting you pregnant so what other explanation do you have? I know it sounds strange but what else would you call your heart’s desire? And you said Rao referred to a gift. You didn’t know we referred to kids as gifts on Krypton.”

“Kara really I don’t think a God got me pregnant,” Alex laughed.

“He didn’t. He gave you a gift and apparently chose Sam’s dna to do so,” Kara replied sounding so very sure of herself.

“Kara I know I don’t have an alternative theory about how this came to be but I really don’t think it has anything to do with this crazy dream I had okay?” 

“That’s okay. You don’t need to believe it and maybe I am wrong but either way I’m looking at this baby as a gift from Rao.”

“I can live with that,” Alex replied hugging her sister.

“I wonder how Lena’s doing with Sam,” Kara said when Alex released her.

“I wonder how Sam’s doing with all of this.”

“You should call her tomorrow,” Kara said.

“I will,” Alex replied. “And I’ll go back into the DEO to get the rest of the tests over with and to talk to the doctor.”

“I’m joining you for that,” Kara interjected.

“If there aren’t any other emergencies,” Alex replied.

“There won’t be,” Kara said confidently.

“So how about I get you some crackers to fill your stomach a little?” Kara asked wanting Alex to eat something but not wanting Alex to be sick again.

“Yeah sure,” Alex replied without any enthusiasm. She had too much on her mind to think about food right now. 

**********************************************************************************

Sam and Ruby arrived home after Winn had dropped them off on their doorstep. The both of them had been very quiet during the ride which had made Winn nervous and caused him to babble incessantly.

“Mom?” Ruby asked.

“Yes sweetheart?” Sam replied.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so. Are you?”

“I think so too,” Ruby replied and then paused as if unsure if she should ask more questions. 

“What? Ruby you know you can ask me anything,” Sam said seeing her daughter hesitate.

“Am I going to be a big sister?” Ruby asked hesitantly making Sam inhale sharply.

“I don’t know baby,” Sam replied hesitantly. “Alex and I are going to need to have a talk first before I can answer that.”

Ruby nodded and hesitated again. 

“Tell me,” Sam encouraged.

“I just wanted to say I wouldn’t mind. Being a big sister I mean. I wouldn’t mind spending more time with Alex either. I like her. I just wanted you to know okay?”

Sam nodded and said softly: “Okay.”

“I’ll be reading in my room,” Ruby offered and Sam nodded again.

“Ruby?” Sam said when Ruby was almost at her door. “You’re a great daughter.”

Ruby smiled brightly and said: “I have a great mom.”

And then Sam was alone with her thoughts. The only problem was she didn’t know what to think. She didn’t understand how Alex had gotten pregnant and how the baby somehow ended up with a part of her dna. She knew Alex and Kara well enough to know they hadn’t been experimenting besides the dna they had of her could never have been enough for that.  
So Sam had no answer to the how of it all. She was also trying to sort out how she felt about it all and if she wanted any part in it which was a hard thing to do since she didn’t even know how Alex felt about it all and if Alex was going to keep the baby. She realized that like Ruby she wouldn’t mind being a mom to a second child. She also wouldn’t mind being a parent together with Alex. Recently she had realized that her crush on Alex had started to grow, to evolve into something more, something deeper. She hadn’t wanted to name her feelings but she knew her feelings were there whether she named them or not.

Sam was shook from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

“Hello?” She asked through the intercom.

“It’s Lena,” came through the intercom. Sam buzzed her up without a second thought.

“Hi,” Lena said softly as Sam let her into the apartment. “Kara and Alex thought you could use a friend,” Lena offered.

“They did?” Sam asked surprised figuring the Danvers sisters would have other things on their minds than Sam.

“Off course they did. They’re your friend Sam even when everything is confusing,” Lena replied smiling softly.

“I know,” Sam said nodding to herself and falling silent.

“Do you want to talk? Or would you rather be alone?” Lena asked.

“I want to talk. I appreciate you being here but I’m not sure where to start,” Sam replied.

“Alex is pregnant,” Lena said and Sam laughed quietly.

“I know.”

“The baby has your dna as well,” Lena added.

“I know.”

“So now what?” Lena asked.

“Good question. I don’t know. I don’t even know if Alex wants to keep the baby,” Sam said.

“And apart from that what do you want? If it were completely up to you?”

“It isn’t and I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Sam replied.

“That means something as well,” Lena said.

Sam sighed and said: “I know. I know what I wish for Lena. That isn’t the question. The question is what does Alex want and is what I’m hoping for even an option.”

“I can’t answer that for Alex,” Lena replied. “You’ll have to talk to her.”

“I know. She said she would call me.”

“So she will. For now let’s just be happy there’s nothing seriously wrong with Alex and try and keep in mind that anything is still possible Sam,” Lena said knowing her friend had a knack for thinking the worst.

“I know,” Sam replied smiling slightly. “Thanks for being here.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Lena replied squeezing Sam’s knee. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments!

Chapter 8

Sam woke up slowly feeling sluggish. She and Lena had had a few drinks after their conversation and Sam had been slightly tipsy when Lena left with her driver. Luckily it was Saturday and there was nowhere either Sam or Ruby needed to be. Sam grabbed her phone of her night stand and saw she had a missed call from Alex. That’s when the events of the previous day returned fully and Sam fumbled to get the message to play.

“Hi Sam,” Alex said hesitantly into her phone. “I wanted to give you a call to hear when you would like to get together to talk. I’m going to go back to the DEO now because the doctor said he wanted to do a few extra tests. I’ll be there until noon and probably a little later so just call back or show up at the DEO. Whichever you like best.”

Sam groaned annoyed at herself for missing the call. She looked at her phone and saw that Alex had called her an hour ago. Sam quickly typed out a message to Alex letting her know she and Ruby would be at the DEO within the hour.  
Sam then got out of bed with the intention of waking Ruby up, getting them both ready and grabbing something to eat on the go because she really didn’t want to have to wait any longer to have that conversation with Alex. Plus she wanted to be there when they talked about the baby.

“Ruby go and keep Winn company for a while,” Sam said as she and Ruby arrived at the DEO.

“But I want to see Alex too,” Ruby protested.

“I promise you will sweetheart but Alex and I need to talk first okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby agreed begrudgingly before walking off towards Winn.

Sam hurried towards the med bay where Alex was sitting on a bed with Kara walking around pacing impatiently.

“Kara please go out and fly some of this nervous energy off,” Alex complained. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I know but who knows what those extra tests will tell us. The doctor wasn’t sure himself.”

“I realize that Kara given that he did every test he could possibly think of,” Alex complained.

“Better safe than sorry!”

“I know but I’ve been poked and prodded at today and now you’re being a nervous mess and you’re making me even more nervous so please go and fly for a while. I’ll call you when the doctor gets back.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Kara said scandalized at the thought.

“Hi,” Sam interjected making her presence known.

“Hi,” both Kara and Alex said back both staring at Sam who shuffled her feet nervously.

“I’m going to go fly,” Kara said looking between Sam and Alex who were just staring at each other in silence. “Call me when the doctor comes back,” Kara said to Alex who nodded.

“Hi,” Sam said again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t answer when you called this morning.”

Alex opened her mouth to tell Sam it was fine but before she could Sam continued: “It’s just that Lena left quite late last night and we had a couple of drinks. Now I’m reminding you of the fact that you can’t drink. I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s been so overwhelming and I have no idea how it happened. I just needed to stop thinking about it for a while and now I’m babbling. I’m going to stop now.”

Sam looked at an amused looking Alex nervously.

“I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be me,” Alex replied.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused.

“You know the awkwardness, the babbling and overall being a nervous mess.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t really know what to do. I never imagined being in such a situation.”

“Yeah me neither,” Alex chuckled before turning serious and saying: “We should talk.”

“We should,” Sam said nodding and falling silent again.

“So…,” Alex hesitated and then asked: “What do you think? What do you want?”

“What do I want? That doesn’t really matter at this stage does it? It’s more about what you think and want? It’s your body Alex and I would never want to make that kind of decision for you or influence you in any way. Do you have an idea about what you want to do?”

“You do have a say in this Sam. We’re in this together,” Alex replied and blushed bright red when she realized what she had said. “I meant you do have some decisions to make as well.”

“So you’re keeping it then?” Sam asked hopefully.

“Off course,” Alex replied her eyebrows furrowing. “That was never in question. I’m sorry if I wasn’t very clear on that. I needed time to think about it all because it was so unexpected. I never had any doubts about keeping the baby.”

“That’s… That’s good to know.”

“I don’t have any expectations from you. I mean it’s not because your dna came up in the tests that you have to take on the responsibility of a baby. If you don’t want any part in his or her life I’ll respect that. If you just want to be my friend or the cool aunt or something I’ll respect that too.”

“And if I want to be a parent?” Sam interrupted Alex. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Off course,” Alex replied immediately. “I mean I don’t have any expectations but I don’t want to take anything away from you either. I know this didn’t exactly happen in a conventional way but if you want to we can make it work.”

“I would like that. Very much,” Sam admitted feeling very vulnerable.

“I would like it too,” Alex replied smiling softly at Sam happy that the other brunette wanted to be in the baby’s life and would be staying in Alex’s life as well. 

“Ladies I hope I’m not interrupting anything after all agent Danvers is already with child and for all I know you two made this baby the conventional way,” the doctor said wiggling his eyebrows at Alex as he walked into the med bay.

“Seriously?” Sam asked stepping in front of Alex glaring at the doctor. She was annoyed and thought this doctor’s bedside manner needed a lot of work.

“Well I mean it’s not like you answered my question on how this came to be,” the doctor mumbled intimidated by Sam’s glare.

“It none of your business,” Sam nearly growled.

“Okay okay time out. I’m going to call Kara so she can get back here and then you can share the test results with us doctor,” Alex interfered sternly. 

“Off course,” the doctor responded puffing out his chest.

“Pompous ass,” Sam muttered and Alex gave her a look of warning as she typed in Kara’s name and called her.

“The doctor’s back,” she said into her phone.

“Great,” Kara replied speeding into the room. “What did I miss.”

Sam huffed as Alex replied: “Nothing.”

“Doctor?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I did some tests to check on the health of the fetus. Everything seems to be in order. The growth rate is a little accelerated but we have no point of reference to know if that’s normal or not. I also did some tests on agent Danvers herself given that I noticed yesterday that I had a lot more trouble taking a sample of her blood. Plus normally the dna of the other parent wouldn’t be noticeable but with the way Kryptonian dna works that’s not such a surprise.”

Kara nodded knowing Kryptonian dna worked differently than that of a human.

“My tests confirmed my suspicions. Agent Danvers her skin seems to be stronger than that of a normal human. I expect she’ll take on some lighter form of the powers a Kryptonian has on earth while she’s pregnant. In terms of the growth of the fetus we will have to keep monitoring it to know if it adheres to the same principles as a normal pregnancy. Since you will not tell me when the impregnation might have occurred I have no point of reference to compare how far along you are.”

Sam growled again at the tone the doctor took on.

“So you’re saying that after all those test the only thing you can tell me is that my skin is a little harder?” Alex asked dangerously calm. 

“Well yes and that the fetus seems healthy at this point.”

“I want another doctor,” Sam muttered.

Alex nodded in agreement.

“Thanks for your work doctor but I think we’ll be going to a different doctor for the following examinations,” Alex said.

“Another doctor? I’m the expert in my field! I should not be punished because you don’t even know when you got pregnant. So either you experimented with the dna of your little friend here which is dangerous and highly unethical or you had unprotected sex with this alien and you won’t admit it. I can actually understand that,” the doctor said his distaste clear.

“Doctor I think it’s best you leave,” Kara said with clenched teeth the back of the chair she was holding squeaking under her hands. 

“And don’t bother coming back,” J’onn added as he and Winn walked into the med bay.

The doctor huffed and opened his mind to speak again when Alex walked towards him and punched him making him fall onto the floor unconscious.   
Sam, J’onn, Winn and Kara all stared at her.

“What?” She asked. “His mind is going to need to be wiped anyway. Might as well give him what he deserved for insulting us.”

J’onn sighed. Sam shrugged and Kara shook her head at her sister.

“What is going on here?” Winn asked confused. “You’re all being weird since yesterday.”

“Mom! Have you guys decided on the baby?” Ruby asked walking into her mother’s embrace.

“Baby?” Winn repeated feeling even more confused wondering if he had missed the presence of a baby somewhere.

Sam looked at Alex for approval before turning to Ruby and replying: “Alex and I are going to work something out so that we can raise the baby together.”

“Yay,” Ruby exclaimed walking over towards Alex and hugging her making Alex smile.

“What baby?” Winn asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Alex said.

“What?” Winn exclaimed. “Did I miss something? Was this planned?” He asked looking at Kara and J’onn who were both smiling.

“It’s a long story,” Alex replied.

“No it’s not,” Kara interjected mischievously. “Alex’s pregnant with Sam’s baby.”

Both Sam and Alex blushed a bright red while Ruby giggled.

“That does sum it up,” J’onn added looking amused as Alex shot him a look of warning.

“Are they dating? Did I miss that?” Winn asked thoroughly confused.

“We’re not dating,” Alex corrected making Sam frown for a few seconds which Kara noticed.

“Yeah they’re just having a baby together,” Kara added making Alex groan.

“Kara be quiet and let me explain. He looks like his head is going to explode,” Alex said pointing at Winn.

“I’ll be cleaning up this mess in the mean time,” J’onn said picking up the still unconscious doctor. 

“Right so yesterday…” Alex started explaining the entire situation to Winn. 

**********************************************************************************

“We need a new doctor,” Alex said to J’onn a while later making Sam and Winn look up from the computer screen where they had sat working. Ruby continued typing on her laptop not interested in the conversation. 

“Already taken care of,” Kara replied walking into the room. “I just called Kal and asked him to recommend someone. He said he had a doctor in mind and would ask her to come and talk to us tomorrow.”

“And we’re sure she’s trustworthy?” Alex asked concerned. 

“Kal wouldn’t have recommended her otherwise.”

Alex nodded. 

“Now that that’s solved we’ll need to reschedule the roster,” J’onn said. 

“What why?” Alex asked alarmed. Putting together the roster was a nightmare and changing it when it was already finalized was crazy. 

“Because you’re pregnant,” Kara replied blinking slowly.

“So? I’m not an invalid.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Kara said.

“It’s not! I’m careful. Besides the doctor said my skin is getting tougher,” Alex replied.

“Sam say something!” 

“Don’t drag Sam into this,” Alex interjected before Sam could talk.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with Supergirl,” J’onn said. “We don’t allow pregnant agents to work in the field Alex. You know that.”

“But…”

“Maybe we should just wait until the doctor gets here tomorrow. We can see what she has to say about it,” Sam suggested to avoid any further arguing. 

“Okay,” Alex agreed quietly. 

“I’m not sure,” Kara said unconvinced. She knew how dedicated Alex was in the field. If the doctor said she could work as she usually did in the first few months of the pregnancy Kara would be beside herself with worry.

“Kara I promise that if I’m allowed in the field I’ll be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to him or her either you know,” Alex said softly. 

“Okay,” Kara agreed quietly. “I’m sorry I just worry.”

“I know,” Alex said hugging her sister. “I love you too,” she whispered making Kara smile.

A few hours later Winn was still at the DEO working on his computer when his phone rang.

“Hi Eliza!” He said into his phone.

“Hi Winn! How are you?”

“I’m good and I imagine you must be as well grandma to be!” Winn replied enthusiastically. 

“What?” Eliza asked shocked.

“You didn’t know yet?” Winn squeaked. 

“I didn’t,” Eliza replied sounding dangerous making Winn swallow. 

“Tell me everything!” She ordered and Winn did not daring to do anything else.

“Winn you will not be telling Kara or Alex I called. Do you hear me?”

“Yes Mrs. Danvers,” Winn replied. 

“Good I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait! If you didn’t know why did you call?” Winn asked.

“I had a problem with the program you installed on my computer the last time I was in National City,” Eliza replied. “That can wait. Obviously. I’ll see you soon Winn,” Eliza said as a goodbye before hanging up the phone.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Winn muttered to himself.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 9

“Hi Sam,” Kara greeted as Sam walked towards her in the hallway of the DEO.

“Hi Kara. What are you doing?” Sam asked curiously looking at Kara in her Supergirl-outfit leaning against the wall.

“Waiting.”

“Waiting for? Where is Alex by the way?”

“Waiting for Alex and she’s in there,” Kara said pouting petulantly and pointing at the door next to where Kara was leaning. 

“Being sick,” Kara mumbled frowning.

“What?” Sam asked alarmed and walked towards the door. Kara stepped in the way and said: “Nope sorry. She doesn’t want any spectators and could do without the hovering.”

“She kicked you out?” Sam concluded making Kara frown again and nod.

“Can I try?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Kara mumbled but stepped out of the way.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door that lead to the bathroom. She saw that Alex was crouched next to the toilet leaning her head against the wall next to it.

“Kara I told you this works better if you’re waiting outside,” Alex groaned without opening her eyes.

“Morning sickness kicking your ass?” Sam asked kindly.

Alex’s eyes flew open. 

“Yes,” she groaned. “Though I’m not sure why they call it morning sickness. I’ve been getting sick every hour of the day for different reasons. Like after smelling a perfume or after smelling Kara’s coffee.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not like you knocked me up the regular way,” Alex said grinning. “Then you’d be in trouble.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and she tried not to blush.

“Come on,” Alex said getting up. “I’m feeling better and we need to get going or we’ll be late to meet the new doctor. Let’s hope this one isn’t such a moronic ass.”

Sam followed Alex out of the bathroom and walked after Alex next to a broadly grinning Kara.

“You guys wait here for a minute,” Alex said. “I’m going to go brush my teeth.”

“You heard that didn’t you?” Sam asked a still grinning Kara as she felt her blush returning.

Kara just nodded grinning more broadly.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but shut it again quickly as she saw Alex returning.

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled as Kara chuckled. 

“Alright I’m ready,” Alex said and then she eyed Kara strangely. “Why are you laughing?”

“No reason,” Kara answered grinning.

“Okay then weirdo. Let’s get to the med bay to meet this doctor Clark recommended.

“You’ll like her Alex. She’s supposed to be an expert in Kryptonian physiology and Clark said she’s the chief of surgery at the National City Hospital right now.”

“We’ll see,” Alex replied taking a seat in the med bay.

“Agent Danvers, miss Arias, Supergirl this is doctor Charlotte Rush,” J’onn said as he entered the med bay followed by a tall redhead with striking green eyes.

“Hi I’m Supergirl,” Kara said enthusiastically. “That’s Sam and that’s Alex. She’s the patient,” Kara continued pointing at Sam and Alex.

“Nice to meet you,” doctor Rush said as she shook everyone’s hand.

“So agent Danvers I have had the chance to look over the test results so far but I couldn’t find the date you initiated your pregnancy. Congratulations to you both by the way.”

“Err thanks but we didn’t really initiate the pregnancy,” Alex replied.

“So what happened?” Doctor Rush asked confused.

“Well I started throwing up, got tested and got told I was pregnant with Sam’s baby,” Alex said. “Without having done the fun things that lead to a pregnancy,” Alex added as an afterthought.

“So you don’t know when and how you got pregnant?” The doctor added for clarification.

“No I don’t.”

“And you have no idea how miss Arias’ dna got involved?”

“No.”

“So you two aren’t a couple then?” The doctor asked making both Alex and Sam blush a bright red.

“Err no. Just friends,” Alex mumbled.

“Ok then. Well to be able to determine the growth rate of the baby we’ll have to have weekly appointments. This is the first Kryptonian baby to have a human mother as far as I’m aware so we’re on uncharted territory. I suggest we meet again next week and I’ll repeat the tests you had yesterday.”

Alex nodded and asked: “Doctor I was wondering if I’m still allowed to go into the field as an agent?”

Both Kara and Sam were surprised Alex asked the question herself without them having to push her.

“Well given the many unknowns at this stage I wouldn’t recommend going in the field. I understand you work in the lab as well I’d suggest to stick to that as much as possible but to avoid any contact with Kryptonian substances. Most Kryptonian substances have a negative effect on Kryptonians and I wouldn’t want to expose the baby to something harmful at this early stage.”

Alex nodded.

“Okay I’ll stick to lab work and take over some of the paperwork from J’onn,” Alex said calmly.

“Really?” Kara asked thrilled that her sister gave up field work so easily. She knew how much Alex loved going into the field.

“Off course. I’m not stupid Kara. I know it’s not just me I have to think of now.”

Kara hugged her sister. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kara whispered into Alex’s hair making Alex hug her sister a little tighter.

“So does anyone have any more questions? Doctor Rush asked as Kara released Alex.

Sam shook her head.

“No thank you for the clarification doctor,” Alex replied.

“I’ll see you all next week then,” doctor Rush said kindly before leaving.

“I was right wasn’t I?” Kara said triumphantly. “You like her!”

“Yes Kara you’re right I like her,” Alex replied smiling at her sister and making Sam wonder just how much Alex liked the doctor. Sam was frowning and Alex noticed.

“What’s wrong Sam? Didn’t you like the doctor?” Alex asked suddenly unsure. If Sam didn’t like the doctor they would have to find someone new and Alex was concerned given their complex situation that it would be difficult to find someone qualified in time.

“No I liked her,” Sam replied and she did. The doctor seemed to know what she was talking about and she had a way better bedside manner than the other doctor but she didn’t want Alex to like her too much. Sam groaned internally at herself. She had no right to be jealous of anyone Alex may or may not like.

“I think she’s very qualified,” Sam added.

“Good,” Kara said smiling proudly. “Let’s go get ice cream to celebrate! We should get Lena and Ruby to join us first!” She decided pulling Alex and Sam out of the med bay and towards the exit of the DEO.

“Alexandra Danvers!” Eliza called out angrily through the hallway making Kara, Sam and Alex stop in their tracks.

“Did you tell her something?” Alex asked Kara urgently her eyes wide as saucers.

Kara shook her head numbly having been as surprised as Alex at Eliza turning up. Alex turned around slowly. Kara and Sam took in the situation numbly both still shocked at Eliza’s sudden appearance.

“Hi mom,” Alex said weakly trying to grin but failing.

“Hi mom?” Eliza repeated incredulously. “I have to hear you’re pregnant from someone who’s not you and the only thing you say to me is ‘hi mom’?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at her mother’s tone and squared her shoulders.

“I just found out this week mom. I don’t even know how far along I am so yes I was going to wait to tell you until I got my head wrapped around the situation. I didn’t exactly expect this you know.”

“But you were going to tell me?” Eliza asked unsure seemingly losing some steam.

“Off course I was going to tell you mom. I’m going to need your help once in a while you know. It’s not like I know a whole lot about this mom thing and if this kid is a half Kryptonian child who takes after Kara and has powers I’m going to need your advice!”

“Okay. That’s good. You’ll always have my advice Alex,” Eliza replied after taking a deep breath. “I was just worried you hadn’t told me because you thought I wouldn’t react well to the news.”

“It’s not like that mom. I just found out myself. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it you know. From the moment I was a little more sure about this situation I would have come and told you in person,” Alex reassured her mother hugging her.

“Okay. So fill me in. I don’t know half as much as I would like. How did this happen and who is the other parent?” Eliza asked. At that last question both Alex and Kara couldn’t resist glancing in Sam’s direction. Eliza noticed and turned her attention towards Sam.

“So that would be you?” Eliza asked and Sam nodded suddenly feeling very nervous as Eliza turned serious again. Eliza took a few steps towards Sam leaving Alex behind her making Alex feeling suddenly apprehensive.

“Mom,” Alex unsuccessfully tried to stop her mother’s advance.

“So what are your intentions towards my daughter?” Eliza asked. 

“Err,” Sam stuttered feeling intimidated.

“And towards the baby? Your baby?” Eliza asked.

“We’re..” Sam started in a squeak. “We’re keeping it and will raise it together,” Sam replied after having cleared her throat.

“So I’ll ask again what are your intentions towards my daughter? Are you together? Are you getting together? I assume that you’ll be moving in together given that you’ll be raising my grandchild together?”

Sam’s brain short-circuited. Living together with Alex? Her intentions?

“Mom seriously stop!” Alex interjected. “It isn’t like that okay. We’re not a couple. She has no intentions towards me. This was a surprise for the both of us and we still have no idea how this came to be.”

“Well actually,” Kara started and Alex groaned.

“Kara not now please. We don’t have everything figured out yet and Sam and I need to have a few more conversations about all this before you put her through a cross-examination. In fact how about we skip that all together? Sam’s a wonderful person and I promise you’ll like her mom.”

“So you are a couple?” Eliza asked pleasantly surprised her daughter had found love again and felt confident enough to defend her partner.

“No we’re just friends.”

“Okay,” Eliza replied shooting a questioning looking at Kara who mouthed ‘later’.

“So tell me how this came to be then?”

“I think I would like to know how you even knew about this in the first place,” Alex replied her eyes narrowing.

“Let’s talk about it over ice cream,” Kara suggested enthusiastically. “Come on guys,” Kara continued grabbing Alex and Sam by the arm and pulling them with her. “We have a lot to celebrate!”

“Shouldn’t I leave you guys to it?” Sam suggested once Kara had released her and Alex. Sam was still not feeling safe around Eliza even though Alex’s defence of her had warmed her heart. 

“You’re not leaving me with these two,” Alex muttered stopping Sam by grabbing her wrist. 

“Ok then ladies,” Eliza said eyeing Alex’s hand around Sam’s wrist. “Let’s go for ice cream.”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 10

“We should do this more often,” Ruby said as she eyed her banana split.

“Absolutely,” Kara agreed stuffing her mouth with ice cream and getting comfortable on her couch next to Lena. The plan had been to go to an ice cream parlor but given that Eliza wanted answers to some sensitive questions they had chosen Kara’s apartment to meet up. Lena and Ruby had been picked up by Alex, Sam and Eliza while Kara had gone to get the ice cream at ‘the best parlor’ in the world.

“Kara,” Eliza said the warning clear in her voice.

“Sorry I got hungry,” Kara mumbled sheepishly making Lena smile at her.

“You’re worse than a kid,” Alex said looking from Kara to Ruby.

“Better hope I’m worse than your kid Alex,” Kara said grinning. “After all he or she will be half Kryptonian,” Kara continued.

“Ruby is half Kryptonian and she has manners,” Alex pointed out making Kara pout and Ruby smile proudly. Sam just shook her head at their antics.

“Girls you both have no manners when it comes to food so it’s not because of heritage. I guess it will be up to Sam and me to teach my grandson or granddaughter some manners,” Eliza said having warmed up to Sam a little after having met Ruby.

“Mom if it’s not in our nature than it has to be because our nurture and the parent who raised us both would be you,” Alex said grinning.

“Yeah it’s your fault,” Kara was quick to agree making Eliza sigh. 

“So how long are you here for?” Kara asked Eliza changing the subject.

“Well after I found out I didn’t really make much of a plan I just booked a plane ticket and came here. I was hoping to stay with one of you,” Eliza said knowing both her daughters hadn’t counted on that. She could see that Kara and Lena meant something more to each other than just friends and could imagine that Kara wanted her privacy. She could stay at Alex’s apartment but she knew her daughter only had one bed and not that much space. Plus it was obvious that Alex and Sam needed to have a very serious and private conversation soon.

Kara shared a semi-panicked look with Lena and said: “You should stay with Alex then. After all she’s the reason why you came down here in the first place.”

“Kara, I only have one bed. Where do you suggest mom sleeps?” Alex replied exasperated.

“I don’t know? On the couch? Next to you? I’m not the one that got pregnant,” Kara said.

“I feel so welcome,” Eliza said smiling. “Don’t worry girls. I booked a hotel and will be staying for the week. J’onn also asked me to help out a little at the lab because Alex isn’t allowed near any Kryptonian substances.

“It’s not that you’re not welcome,” Kara backtracked. “It’s just that…”

“You want the alone time with your girlfriend?” Eliza said smiling knowingly at Kara and Lena. 

Lena blushed, Kara’s eyes went wide and Alex started laughing which made Sam and Ruby smile as well.

“I guess you’re busted Kara,” Alex said still grinning.

“You’re not off the hook yet either Alex. I still want to know how all this came to be,” Eliza replied pointing between Alex and Sam making the latter wish the ground would swallow her up.

“I still want to know who told you before I could as well,” Alex said her eyes narrowing. “Besides I can’t really tell you how this came to be because I truly don’t know. One minute I get kidnapped and poisoned. The next I’m rescued and forced to rest. Then I’m sick and throwing up for about two weeks and then I find out I’m pregnant without having done anything that could lead to a pregnancy,” Alex said. 

“And how did you find out that Sam here is the other parent?” Eliza asked. 

“The doctor before the one we have now did some tests and because the DEO has some dna samples of different Kryptonians he linked the dna he found during my tests to Sam,” Alex replied.

“So the aliens that kidnapped you might have done something to you?” Eliza asked worriedly.

“I don’t think so,” Alex replied slowly. “I mean I can’t remember them having any kind of equipment to do something like this. Kara didn’t see anything either when she came to my rescue and besides how would Sam’s dna have gotten into the mix? She wasn’t kidnapped.”

“I have a theory,” Kara spoke up.

“Not this again Kara,” Alex sighed.

“What it’s a completely plausible theory,” Kara argued.

“It’s not even remotely plausible,” Alex replied.

“What? What’s your theory?” Eliza asked and Sam sat up as well curious about what Kara’s thoughts about all this were.

“Well when she was kidnapped and poisoned Alex had some sort of dream but I don’t think it really was a dream. She dreamt of Rao and apparently Rao spoke of giving Alex a gift. One of her heart’s desires and well Alex wants to become a mom so I think Alex was visited by Rao and that the baby was a gift from him,” Kara explained.

“That is so cool,” Ruby spoke up.

“And very far-fetched,” Alex said.

“Just because you don’t believe it’s possible doesn’t mean it couldn’t be true,” Kara interjected. “Besides what other explanation do you have?”

“None but that doesn’t mean that your explanation is the right one.”

“It does sound a little far-fetched dear,” Eliza interjected.

“I know but on Krypton raising baby’s was considered a gift from Rao and I really do think that’s how it happened.”

“That doesn’t explain why my dna was added into the mix though,” Sam spoke up quietly. 

“Rao is a Kryptonian God. You’re Kryptonian,” Kara shrugged. “It’s not like he could have used my dna because that’s just creepy and using dna from one of the fort Rozz inmates wouldn’t really have been a gift so I’m thinking you were the best option,” Kara replied thinking to herself that she knew of other reasons to use Sam’s dna. The two brunettes would be great together as moms and would make a really beautiful couple if they ever got their heads out of their asses that is.

“I still think that that’s not what happened,” Alex spoke up. “But in the end it doesn’t really matter because I’m keeping him or her no matter what,” she added making everyone smile.

“You’re right. He or she will be loved no matter how they came to be,” Kara said smiling.

“So Kara tell me how long have you and Lena been dating?” Eliza asked making Kara groan. She had hoped her mother had forgotten about that.

“Not that long,” Kara mumbled.

“I would hope not,” Eliza said sternly after which she turned to Lena and said: “Not that you’re not lovely because you are but I would have hoped Kara would have told me if you had been dating for a while.”

“It’s okay I understand,” Lena said kindly relieved Eliza didn’t dislike her. “And we haven’t been together that long. Kara hasn’t even told Alex.”

“Not that she needed to,” Alex mumbled. “She couldn’t have been any more obvious.”

Kara opened her mouth to tell her sister that she wasn’t much better but closed her mouth again when Lena shot her a warning look.

A while later Alex and Ruby were watching a tv show on the couch while Sam and Lena went over some business at the table. Kara and Eliza were busy in the kitchen washing the plates they had used for the ice cream.

“So what’s really going on between Alex and Sam?” Eliza asked as she washed the dishes.

“Well according to Alex exactly what she told you,” Kara replied trying to avoid discussing the subject further but already knowing it was pointless with Eliza.

“And according to you?” Eliza asked.

“I’m pretty sure Alex has a massive crush on Sam without realizing it,” Kara replied. “And from what I’ve seen Sam seems to have feelings for Alex but I’m pretty sure she realizes it.”

“And now Alex is expecting Sam’s baby?” Eliza asked.

Kara nodded and said: “Yes just another reason why I think this is a gift from Rao. Given that they have feelings for each other who better to have the baby with.”

“And we’re sure Sam didn’t do anything to cause this?” Eliza asked.

“We’re sure mom. Sam isn’t like that. She’s our friend.”

Eliza nodded and said: “Well I’m curious how they’re going to work out raising a baby together with so many unknown feelings between them.”

“Aren’t we all,” Kara mumbled.

“Alright we’re done,” Eliza said as she joined the others in the living room. 

“Great,” Alex responded. “Now you can tell me who told you I was pregnant.”

“Well,” Eliza hesitated. “I’m not sure I should. I mean you’re obviously somewhat angry and I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

“He? J’onn? No J’onn would never. The doctor? But he doesn’t even know you. Plus you wouldn’t care if he was in trouble with me. The only other guy who knows is … Winn!”

“Alex I’m sure he didn’t mean to,” Eliza said knowing her daughter’s temper.

“Well I promise that I’ll mean everything I’ll do to him,” Alex said threateningly. 

“Winn’s our friend Alex. You’re not allowed to kill or maim or friend okay?” Kara said calmly.

“Fine,” Alex gave in thinking about what she was going to do to him.

“You realize she’s still going to get back at Winn?” Lena asked quietly. 

“Off course,” Kara replied nonplussed. “She’s allowed. I had wanted to be there when Eliza found out the news. She’s just not allowed to kill or maim him cause he’s still our friend even if he has a big mouth.” Kara continued winking at Alex who grinned.

“Remind me to never mess with you two,” Sam said.

“You better not mess with anyone you got my daughter pregnant you can stick around for the duration,” Eliza said sternly making Sam gulp and Ruby’s eyes widened as she eyed the both of them. Then Eliza lost control and started laughing. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist. You’re still so on edge around me I love it. Finally someone to intimidate.”

“Oh please mom. Like there aren’t other people intimidated by you,” Alex interjected. “Besides for the hundred time Sam didn’t get me pregnant. I promise she never did anything to me that could come close.”

“Careful you’re starting to sound like you want her to,” Kara joked getting a pillow in the face from Alex in return.

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Alex said blushing. “I’m sorry for surrounding you with the crazy women in my family,” she said to Sam.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “I might have inadvertently added to the crazy women in your family,” Sam said smiling enjoying Alex’s blush and looking at her still flat stomach.

“You think it might be a girl?” Alex asked smiling with a hand on her stomach.

“It would be a nice addition,” Sam replied.

“She or he will be a nice addition either way,” Alex said grinning at Sam squeezing her shoulder and sticking her tongue out to a grinning Kara.

“All right ladies I think it’s time for me to go to my hotel. I’ll see you both at the DEO tomorrow,” Eliza said to Alex and Kara. “It was really nice to meet you three,” she said to Ruby, Sam and Lena. “We should do dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure they’ll both be too busy,” Kara said knowing her girlfriend and Sam spent long hours at the office lately.

“No no, we’ll make it,” Lena interjected squeezing Kara’s hand.

“Wouldn’t want to miss it,” Sam added eyeing Eliza warily making the older woman grin. 

“Until tomorrow then,” Eliza said and left.

“Yeah I’m leaving too,” Alex spoke up.

“Us too,” Sam spoke up. “This one has school tomorrow,” she said hugging her daughter to her side.

“Alright guys. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Kara said as she accompanied her leaving guest to the door. 

“So,” Kara said as she closed her door and turned to Lena.

“So?” Lena asked smiling softly.

“Well we’re finally alone and you did just survive meeting my mother,” Kara replied smiling suggestively and leaning over Lena who was sitting on the couch. “I think you’ve earned a reward,” Kara added in a whisper.

Lena leaned up closing the space between them and kissing Kara passionately in response. Kara picked Lena up from the couch and held her closer to her while they kept kissing.

“Some reward,” Lena murmured as they paused for air. 

“We’re not done yet,” Kara said grinning before taking a seat taking Lena with her so that Lena ended up straddling Kara’s lap. Kara leaned up and covered Lena’s mouth with hers again. 

The next day Alex arrived at the DEO early knowing Winn would already be there.

“Winn,” she growled out.

“Hi Alex,” Winn replied looking panicked.

“My mom is in town,” Alex said.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry. It just slipped out. Oh God. I didn’t realize you hadn’t told her yet and I promise I really didn’t mean to,” Winn squeaked out panicked.

“Now Winn I promised Kara I wouldn’t kill or maim you and I won’t,” Alex said calmly leaning over Winn’s chair and looking him in the eye. “But…,” she continued making Winn gulp. “I will get back at you. Not now. No that would be to kind. When you’re least expecting it. When you think you’re safe I’ll be there and I’ll bring you hell.”

Alex took a step back smiled evilly and walked away.

“And Winn?” Alex said over her shoulder. “You’re lucky I know you didn’t mean to because otherwise… Otherwise you would be breathing through a straw right now.”

Winn gulped and hissed out a quiet ‘fuck’ into the empty room. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

Chapter 11

“Alright agent Danvers your test results are okay. It does seem that the Kryptonian influence in your bloodstream is growing. It’s not worrisome but something to keep an eye on. Supergirl has mentioned that the baby is growing at a steady rate so how about we check that,” the doctor said to Alex as she reached out for the ultrasound equipment.

“I’m going to have to have a conversation with Supergirl about privacy and c-raying people without permission,” Alex muttered to Sam who grinned.

“I’m sure she was just being a protective aunt,” Sam replied knowing Kara was over the moon about Alex’s pregnancy.

“I’m sure you mean overprotective aunt,” Alex grumbled.

“Alright agent Danvers if you could lift up your shirt,” the doctor asked taking the ultrasound gel into her hands and waiting for Alex to lift her shirt up. 

“Of course,” Alex said lifting her shirt and exposing her stomach. Sam’s eyes widened and she nearly groaned. Off course Alex had some serious abs and off course she was there when the doctor asked her to lift her shirt. Sam rolled her eyes at herself. She didn’t use to be such a schoolgirl. It was almost pitiful how Alex Danvers had reduced her to such a mess without even trying. 

While Sam was lost in thoughts Alex was watching Sam and was wondering what the other woman was thinking. Another week had passed and while they had spent a lot of time together. Ruby had usually been there and they hadn’t gotten around to discussing their situation. Alex was determined to have a serious conversation with Sam today.

“There it is. Your baby,” the doctor said drawing both Alex and Sam’s attention. Both Sam and Alex’s head had snapped towards the screen quickly. 

“From what we can deduce from our previous tests I would say the growth rate of the baby is above average but not alarmingly so,” the doctor said.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked worriedly ripping her eyes away from the screen and looking at the doctor. She was getting more and more used to the idea of having a baby with Alex and was already becoming attached to both the baby and Alex. She worried though. A human carrying a half Kryptonian child hadn’t occurred before and there was no saying what risks were in store for Alex or their child.

“Well it’s a bit of a gamble just how long Alex is pregnant but from what we know from our tests and what I can see through the ultrasound the baby is growing somewhat faster than we expected. Not at a rate alarming enough that it could be harmful for either Alex or the baby though. It’s also why we’re already able to take a decent ultrasound. Other than that everything looks perfect,” the doctor said smiling reassuringly at a worried Sam. “You’ll probably start to feel the baby move around a little bit soon,” the doctor continued smiling at Alex.

“Really?” Alex asked smiling and looking excited. “I’m looking forward to that,” Alex said.

“Alright so I’ll print out the ultrasound for you both?” The doctor suggested making both Alex and Sam nod enthusiastically. “I’ll see you next week then,” the doctor continued handing them both the printout of the ultrasound. 

“Thanks doctor,” Alex replied carefully putting the printout in her wallet and watching Sam do the same. 

“How about I take you to lunch,” Sam suggested. “My treat for knocking you up as your mother keeps repeating,” Sam continued rolling her eyes when she said the words ‘knocking you up’.

“I won’t say no to that,” Alex replied grinning. Then Alex leaned in closer to Sam and whispered in her ear: “And don’t pretend like you weren’t scared to death of my mother.”

Sam shivered and replied: “I wasn’t scared.”

“Sure,” Alex replied taking her things and following Sam to the parking lot of the DEO. “It’s your natural reaction to squeak and stutter when you’re talking to people?”

“Oh shut up,” Sam muttered unlocking her car and gesturing for Alex to get in. “I’ll drive you back after lunch,” Sam suggested.

“Sure the CFO of L Corp has time for such things?” Alex asked teasingly.

“I guess I have to make the time for the mother of my baby,” Sam said grinning. “Or I think the grandmother of my baby might just come and kill me.”

“I knew you were scared of my mother!” Alex exclaimed. “Don’t worry I’m sure you can take her,” Alex continued squeezing Sam’s biceps making Sam blush and look at Alex’s warm hand on her arm. She really had it bad. Alex noticed Sam’s blush and the direction of her gaze and assumed Sam was uncomfortable with the contact. Alex blushed as well and quickly removed her hand. An awkward silence hung between them and both women were unsure how to break it. Alex was fidgeting with her hands and tried to think of something to say.

Finally Sam cleared her throat and asked somewhat huskily: “So what are you in the mood for?”

Immediately after posing the question Sam realized the suggestiveness of her question and became bright red. ‘Oh God I did not just ask that. And my voice came out way to husky,’ Sam thought to herself panicked.

Alex chose to ignore the suggestiveness figuring Sam hadn’t meant it like that and grateful Sam had broken the awkward silence.

“You’re paying so it’s your choice,” Alex replied smiling slightly.

“You’re pregnant. You’re choosing,” Sam argued. “That way when you get sick it’s your own fault.”

“Oh it’s like that is it?” Alex asked grinning broadly awkwardness forgotten.

“Definitely!”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind Chinese food then,” Alex replied.

“Chinese it is!” Sam agreed driving towards the city centre of National City.

**********************************************************************************

“So we should probably talk,” Alex suggested. 

“We should?” Sam asked unsure what Alex wanted to talk about.

“Well we’ve spent a lot of time together lately but…” Alex started.

“Oh God am I spending too much time around you? I mean I know Ruby and I have been around a lot lately with the baby and all. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was becoming too much,” Sam babbled.

“It’s not too much,” Alex interjected quietly. “Really Sam, it’s not,” she continued taking Sam’s hand in her own. “I just wanted to say we haven’t really had the time to sit down and talk about the situation even though we’ve been spending a lot of time together. It’s not that I think you’re around too much. Is it becoming too much for you?” Alex asked seriously. She knew that the situation was everything but normal and feared it would become too much for Sam. After all the other brunette hadn’t asked for this.

“No!” Sam replied a little too loud. “No,” she said again lowering her voice. “No, it’s not too much. I like spending time with you and I know Ruby likes it too. What did you want to discuss about the situation?”

“I guess I just wanted to know your thoughts about everything. I mean I know it’s not exactly a normal situation and neither of us expected this and I know you didn’t ask for this..”

“No it’s not really a normal situation,” Sam agreed. 

“You can tell me if it’s too much for you,” Alex replied thinking Sam meant she was struggling with the situation.

“It’s really not too much Alex. I mean I admit I was shocked at first and I never expected any of this to happen but I’m not unhappy with the situation. I mean I never planned to have any more kids but now that the option is there… Now that I know that in a few months we’ll have a baby I can’t really imagine the future without him or her. And Alex I couldn’t imagine a better co parent to raise this baby with than you,” Sam said earnestly looking into Alex’s eyes. But when Alex’s eyes started to fill with tears she panicked fearing she had said too much.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry but you asked and I …”

“It’s okay,” Alex interjected pulling herself together. “I was just moved by what you said. Thank you Sam. I feel the same way about you just so you know. You’re doing a fantastic job at raising Ruby by yourself and I’m so grateful I’ll have you to raise this kid with.”

Alex then cleared her throat and said: “Let’s just say the tears were caused by pregnancy hormones.”

Sam laughed and said: “I promise I won’t tell anyone the tough as nails agent Danvers cried in my presence.”

“You better not or I’ll sic my mother on you,” Alex warned smiling as well.

“So we’re both happy with this even though we never expected it?” Sam asked to verify.

“Very happy,” Alex agreed. 

“And was there anything else you would like to talk about now that we’re alone?”

“Well it’s just something my mother said…” Alex started.

“That can’t be good,” Sam joked.

“I’ll tell her you said that,” Alex said grinning. “No she asked about how we were going to arrange raising a child together. We haven’t really talked about that.”

“No we haven’t,” Sam agreed. “But I expect it’s probably going to be somewhat similar to what we’re doing now. I mean we see each other often now too and you watch Ruby most of the times when I’m working so when the baby’s here that could maybe be similar?”

“That I watch the baby and Ruby when you’re working and you watch the baby and Ruby when I’m working?” Alex asked smiling slightly happy that Sam trusted her enough to watch over Ruby often.

“Yes? I mean I want you to know that you have no obligation towards Ruby and if it gets to be too much you should tell me…”

“Sam I love Ruby. Watching over her when you’re working is hardly a chore and besides she’ll be this baby’s sister so off course she should get to see him or her often as well,” Alex interjected. 

“Alright. Ruby loves you too by the way,” Sam replied knowing that it was somewhat of an understatement. Sam was starting to wonder if her daughter had a case of hero worship towards Alex. 

“Okay. Do you think we should make any other arrangements or a schedule or something?” Alex asked.

“I think that we’ll handle any other hurdle together and that we can make arrangements about them when it’s needed. As for a schedule I think that’s not really possible given our lives and our jobs.”

Alex nodded and said: “Yeah you’re right. So that’s settled.”

Just then the waiter came with their food. 

“We’re all talked out just in time,” Alex said grinning.

“Well actually I wanted to discuss something with you as well,” Sam said suddenly nervous making Alex turn serious again.

“Tell me.”

“Well you know that Lena and I have been working on the arrangements for that fundraiser that’s coming up in two weeks,” Sam started and Alex nodded. “Well Lena decided a few days ago that we should both bring dates to the event. I’m pretty sure she’s doing it to tease me since she has Kara and she knows I’m not really dating right now. She’s already made it clear that I can’t bring Ruby as my date as well. So.. I was wondering if you would maybe like to come as my date?”

“Well…” Alex said pausing for effect. “Off course I’ll come as your date. Even though I’m obviously your second choice,” Alex continued winking at Sam. 

“Great,” Sam breathed out relieved. She had barely gathered up the courage to ask Alex but since Lena had really insisted on her bringing a proper date and given she hadn’t wanted to bring anyone other than Alex she had had no choice but to ask.

“But you’re going to owe me big time,” Alex said pointing her fork towards Sam. “I can’t even drink at this thing so if it’s boring I’m going to be attached to your arm annoying the hell out of you,” Alex warned.

“I’m fine with that,” Sam replied smiling. The thought of having Alex hanging on her arm for an entire evening not an unpleasant one.

“I bet Lena will be annoyed though,” Alex remarked grinning. “I’m pretty sure I’m not what she had in mind when she suggested you bring a date.”

Sam nodded but wasn’t so sure of that herself. She knew her friend had realized Sam had a crush on Alex. 

“I’ll have to check if I still fit in any of the dresses I own though,” Alex said frowning. 

“I’m sure you will,” Sam replied. Alex had hardly gained any weight since they found out she was pregnant. She wasn’t showing yet either.

“You’d be surprised,” Alex said. “You coming to help me choose when I try out those dresses though. I hate trying on clothes.”

“Okay,” Sam responded gulping a little at the prospect.

Alex smiled remaining unaware. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12

“I really hate this,” Alex grumbled from inside her bathroom.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Sam replied sarcastically and amused. Who would have thought that Alex trying on dresses would be fun? Alex had tried on three dresses so far. They had all fit her perfectly and she had looked beautiful in each of them but Alex had found fault with all of them leaving her with no choice but to try on more dresses which made her complain. Often. Often as in every minute or so. Sam was having the time of her life while Alex was being ridiculously grumpy over something as simple as finding a dress for a fundraiser.

“You better hope this is the dress or it’s going to get ugly,” Alex threatened from inside the bathroom.

“Well are you ever going to come out then?” Sam asked amused.

“Not if I can’t get this zipper to close,” Alex replied.

“Do you need help?” Sam asked hoping the answer would be no but knowing she wasn’t that lucky.

“Yes,” Alex gave in after a few seconds and opened the bathroom door.

Sam took a deep breath and joined Alex in the bathroom.

“It’s in the back and I can’t reach,” Alex grumbled still trying to reach the zipper on her back.

“Hold still and let me,” Sam replied reaching for the zipper that was located at the small of Alex’s back. Sam pulled the zipper up her knuckles slightly grazing the skin of Alex’s back as she did so.

Alex closed her eyes and inhaled slightly. She really hadn’t thought this trying out dresses in front of Sam out. Firstly she felt really uncomfortable in all of her dresses even though she knew she hadn’t gained that much weight, secondly Sam was having way too much fun at her expense and thirdly if Sam was going to have to help her with a few more of these dresses she was going to spontaneously combust. Since realizing she was pregnant Alex had spent a lot of time with Sam and Ruby and the more time she spent with both brunettes the more she loved them both. With Ruby that wasn’t such a problem but with Sam she was starting to develop a serious crush which really wasn’t practical.

“There all done,” Sam said quietly taking a step back and trying to hide how husky her voice had gotten.

Alex turned towards Sam and asked: “What do you think?”

Sam barely suppressed a gasp and her eyes widened. Alex wore a blue dress with a deep v in the front. The dress ended a few inches above her knees and showed of her legs perfectly. It really wasn’t noticeable she was pregnant either.

“That’s the one,” Sam breathed out.

“You’re sure?” Alex asked not convinced.

“Alex you look fantastic. That’s definitely the dress,” Sam replied without hesitation mentally scheduling in a cold shower when she got home.

“Okay then I guess I’ll wear this one,” Alex said glad Sam seemed to think she looked good in the dress. “Could you unzip me again please?” She asked hesitantly.

“Off course,” Sam said stepping closer and pulling the zipper down again before quickly exiting the bathroom and leaving Alex some privacy to change clothing.

“So you’re picking me up on Friday?” Alex asked still unclear about the practical arrangements of going to the fundraiser.

“Off course,” Sam replied grinning. “We can’t let Lena see me arriving alone. She might think I ignored her orders and came without a date.”

“Can’t have that off course.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t even said anything to Kara.”

“Well you wanted to surprise Lena by taking me as a date so I can’t really tell Kara because she would tell Lena. She’s terrible at keeping secrets. It’s a small miracle that everyone in National City doesn’t know she’s Supergirl,” Alex replied rolling her eyes and making Sam laugh.

“You may have a point,” Sam acknowledged and looked at her watch then. “Right. I’m going to go pick Ruby up from school.”

“I’ll be mentally preparing myself for her arrival,” Alex replied smiling knowing Ruby was likely to need Alex’s help again with a science project she was having a problem with.

“Are you implying my kid is a handful?” Sam asked grinning at Alex.

“No more than you are.”

“Oh you’re going to pay for that,” Sam said. “At least when I have the time. See you,” Sam continued and walked out the door.

**********************************************************************************

“Hi,” Kara greeted and gave Lena a kiss as Lena let her into her apartment.

“Hi, how was your day?” Lena asked.

“Not bad but better now,” Kara replied smiling at Lena who smiled back. Lena knew Kara was a kind hearted sweet person but it never ceased to warm her heart when Kara was being sweet to her.  
“Although I would be better if Alex and Sam would catch a clue. I mean it’s so damn obvious to everyone around them and yet they can’t seem to realize that they would be perfect for each other. I mean they’re having a baby together for Rao’s sake. We might need to do something soon to get them together,” Kara complained.

“Err,” Lena said hesitating unsure how Kara would react to her meddling with her sister’s love life.

“Err?” Kara repeated amused.

“I might have already interfered?” Lena admitted hesitantly.

“You did?” Kara asked surprised. “What did you do?”

“I may have ordered Sam to take a date to the fundraiser,” Lena admitted sheepishly.

“Lena! Why would you do that? I don’t think Alex is going to be happy to hear about Sam with a date,” Kara exclaimed.

“I don’t think Sam is just going to ask some random guy Kara. She’s not like that. She likes Alex I know that and I’m pretty sure she will have asked Alex to go with her,” Lena explained.

“You think they’re dating?” Kara asked suddenly excited.

“No. I think Sam will use my order as an excuse to ask Alex without really asking her though,” Lena said knowing her friend would probably never just outright ask Alex out but that she might have done so with an excuse.

“Okay,” Kara said. “I guess we’ll see but I trust your judgment. This fundraiser just got a whole lot more interesting though,” Kara replied grinning at her girlfriend.

“So this date thing does this apply to you as well?” Kara asked Lena grinning.

“Off course,” Lena replied.

“And just who are you taking?” Kara asked.

“Well you?” Lena replied hesitatingly.

“Me? Now I’m not sure. I might be under the influence of some weird kind of Kryptonian substance that affects my memory but I could have sworn that you haven’t asked me to be your date yet,” Kara said teasingly.

“Ah my apologies. A severe oversight on my part,” Lena replied playful. She pulled Kara towards her by the hips and said: “Sweet and lovely Kara will you do me the honour of being my date to the fundraiser?”

Kara put her hands around Lena’s neck and said: “I would love to”

Then Kara leaned in and kissed Lena softly. They kissed gently and unhurried and when oxygen became a problem they finally pulled back. They stayed in each other’s arms though and Kara breathed out: “I love you.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she pulled back a little to look Kara in the eye. Kara, unsure of why Lena was looking at her so intently, ran over the last few minutes in her head and her eyes widened as well.

“Oh Rao I just told you I loved you. I’m so sorry I know it’s way too soon. You can just forget…” Kara started to babble.

“Did you mean it?” Lena interjected interrupting Kara’s babbling.

“I… Yes I meant it. I do love you Lena,” Kara said earnestly. “But you don’t have to say it back.”

“I love you too,” Lena said hurriedly.

“You do?” Kara asked with wonder in her voice a smile starting to bloom across her face.

“Off course I do,” Lena replied stroking Kara’s cheek. “Who wouldn’t love you?” She added and leaned in to kiss Kara again.

**********************************************************************************

Sam was nervous. Really really nervous. She tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes and taking a few breaths. In and out. Slowly.

‘It’s just a fundraiser,’ she told herself. ‘You’ll spend some time working and some time talking to your friends. Alex is going with you as your friend like you’ve spent countless minutes together as friends the last few days.’

“We’re here miss Arias,” the driver announced shaking Sam out of her thoughts. Sam nodded and got out of the car to go and get Alex.

Sam knocked on Alex’s door and heard a muffled ‘just a minute’ which made her smile. Alex sounded as nervous as she felt and that knowledge calmed Sam down somewhat strangely enough. At least until Alex opened her door. Sam’s nerves and hormones roared through her like never before and her mouth fell open as she got a first glimpse of what Alex Danvers looked like completely dressed up.  
Alex’s hair was curly and framed her face perfectly. She was wearing makeup too. Not a lot but enough to accentuate her cheek bones. The dress was gorgeous and her legs were shown off even better than the last time Sam had seen Alex in the dress because of the high heels Alex was wearing. All in all Sam knew for sure that she was screwed for the evening. She knew she would barely be able to concentrate on anything other than Alex.

What Sam failed to notice during her perusal of Alex was that Alex had been rendered speechless by Sam’s appearance as well. Sam was wearing a tight black dress that showed of her body in all the right places and her hair was loose and looked a little wild.

“You look incredible,” Alex breathed out blushing.

Sam barely noticed and responded: “No one’s going to notice me next to you. You look perfect.”

“Thanks,” Alex said still blushing. “But only an idiot wouldn’t notice you Sam,” she continued before turning and locking her apartment door.

“Ready when you are,” Alex said turning back towards Sam.

“Let do this,” Sam said nodding and inhaling deeply once more.

Alex nodded as well and took Sam’s hand in hers as they left.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“Well you’re never going to be accused of being subtle,” Kara remarked as she walked up to Alex. Kara had been watching her sister ever since she had walked into the fundraiser on Sam’s arm. They hadn’t been able to stay together long though since Sam’s attention was required elsewhere. It had been the same with Lena and Kara had split her attention between Lena, Sam and Alex. And Alex had been watching Sam every second she could.

“Hi Kara. Nice to see you too,” Alex replied grinning at her sister. “Now why am I not subtle?”

“You have such a major crush on her it’s getting ridiculous.”

“Kara,” Alex sighed not wanting to talk about this now.

“No Alex really how long are you going to pretend you’re not crazy about Sam? I mean you haven’t taken your eyes off the woman this evening.”

“Kara really,” Alex objected.

“Alex just admit it! I mean it’s not like she hasn’t been looking at you too you know. You could be happy together you know. I mean you’re pregnant with Sam’s baby. It couldn’t be more perfect.”

“No Kara, it isn’t perfect. This isn’t an ideal world or a picture perfect. I’m pregnant with Sam’s baby. That raises the stakes. Yes I like Sam. Thanks for pointing out I’m obvious about it but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do something about it. It’s too big of a risk and I don’t just have myself to consider," Alex interjected having had enough of Kara’s arguments.

“But,” Kara said weakly surprised by Alex’s reasoning. She hadn’t thought her sister had been completely aware of her feelings and had made the decision to ignore them. 

“No buts Kara. I appreciate you looking out for me but it’s unnecessary I promise,” Alex responded squeezing Kara’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Kara gave in already thinking of ways to convince Alex later.

“Now go to your beautiful girlfriend,” Alex said giving Alex a little push. “And enjoy your night out together.”

Kara nodded and walked towards Lena. Now was not the time but later she would revisit this conversation with her sister.

A while later Kara was watching Sam closely. Well that wasn’t really accurate she was watching Sam watch Alex. Kara sighed. She was starting to think these two were hopeless. Then she saw Sam’s jaw tighten and she searched for Alex again. She found her standing with a nice looking guy who was obviously trying to chat Alex up. Alex seemed uninterested and somewhat bored but not irritated. Overall the situation seemed harmless to Kara but apparently not to Sam. Sam seemed to get more annoyed by the second and when she seemed fed up with the situation and looked like she was going to go and kill the guy Kara interfered. 

“Hi Sam,” she said taking Sam’s arm and leading her away from Alex and the guy who’s life she just saved.

“Kara!” Sam said annoyed. “Let me go!”

“Sure,” Kara replied easily. “When you’re cooled off.”

“Kara!” Sam groaned.

“Look,” Kara interjected. “I love it that you’re crazy about my sister. Crazy enough apparently to do something stupid at your own fundraiser but all he’s doing is flirting with her and besides barking up the wrong tree he’s not doing anything wrong. It’s not worth making a scene and embarrassing yourself and Lena.”

Then Kara stopped talking and listened in on the conversation between Alex and the guy.

“Sweetheart stop playing hard to get. It’s not like there are any other guys interested and it’s not like you’re that good looking. So how about we stop playing this game and you join me in my hotel room across the street,” Kara heard the guy say to Alex.

“Never mind,” Kara growled. “I’m going to go kill him,” she said and turned to walk towards Alex and the guy just in time to see Alex lean into the guy.

“Sweetheart you could be the last man on earth and I wouldn’t want to be in a hotel room with you. You could be the last person on earth and I still wouldn’t want to be anywhere near you. Now you talked all about your job. Let me tell you about my job. I’m a government agent who knows at least 50 ways to make you disappear but even if I wasn’t how hard do you think it would be to find your profile on Facebook and tell your wife all about your ‘hotel room adventures’. Now how about this: You’re going to turn around, donate a serious amount of money and get out of here,” Kara heard Alex whisper into the guys ear and she saw Alex twist the guys ring finger.

Then Alex walked away from the man towards Sam and Kara.

“Honestly Kara,” Alex said annoyed. “You think I can’t handle an annoying buffoon on my own?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “It’s just I heard what he said and got mad.”

“It’s fine,” Alex said rolling her eyes. “I know how you get.”

Alex then turned to Sam and said: “You really owe me big time and I’m not leaving your side until we leave. Why the hell did you invite so many creepy men?”

“I just sent the invites. Talk to Lena about the creeps she invited,” Sam replied grinning finally able to relax.

“Did I hear my name?” Lena spoke up behind them smiling at Kara who grinned back at her.

“You did,” Alex replied. “You invited creeps to your fundraiser.”

“Ah that explains why mister Carter left early and donated a serious amount of money before leaving,” Lena said. “He never donates otherwise.”

“Why do you invite him then?” Kara asked confused.

“His father is the chairman of the board of directors,” Lena replied shrugging. “I can’t ban him from the guest list without a good reason and being an annoying creep isn’t a good enough reason I’m afraid.”

“We would suck at doing business,” Kara said to Alex who nodded in agreement. 

“How about you two get out of here,” Lena suggested to Sam and Alex.

“What?” Sam asked worriedly.

“You’ve been working all night Sam. The evening is coming to an end anyway. Go and enjoy the rest of it.”

Sam hesitated not wanting to leave Lena in the lurch but feeling dead on her feet and wanting to get away from here with Alex.

“Go,” Lena repeated. “Kara will be my back-up for the rest of the night.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright,” Sam gave in. “Are you coming?” Sam asked Alex grinning.

“God yes,” Alex replied taking the hand Sam offered and practically dragging her out.

“You’re smooth,” Kara remarked to Lena once Alex and Sam were out of earshot.

“Thank you dear,” Lena said smiling softly. “No worries. Our night here will be ending soon as well.”

“I don’t mind. I like helping you,” Kara offered sincerely.

“How did I get so lucky?” Lena asked looking at Kara lovingly wishing she could leave as well.

“I’m the lucky one,” Kara interjected. “But don’t tell anyone or they would try to steal you,” Kara continued in a whisper. “Now we’ll go talk to a few more people and then I’ll take you home the quick way.”

“I love you,” Lena sighed. 

“And I love you,” Kara said winking taking Lena’s hand and squeezing it.

**********************************************************************************

Sam and Alex sat quietly in the car. The driver was driving towards Alex’s home first and would then drop off Sam at her apartment.   
Alex was lost in thought. Kara’s speech had kept playing through her mind and she had started to doubt herself and her decision. If she was honest with herself it wasn’t just Kara’s speech that had planted the seed of doubt in her mind. All the time she was spending with Sam lately was starting to weigh. It was both wonderful and torture. The more time she spent with the other brunette the more her feelings for her grew but Alex didn’t want her feelings. They complicated things. Sam was the other mother of her baby and dating her would be too great a risk. What if they couldn’t go back to friends if they didn’t work out? That would be disastrous for their child. Besides Alex was getting way ahead of herself. She blamed Kara for that. Kara was the one who put the idea in her head that Sam might share her feelings. Alex herself wasn’t so sure of that. 

Meanwhile Sam was studying Alex. The other woman seemed pensive and Sam couldn’t figure out what was on the other woman’s mind. She had seemed fine at the fundraiser. Not that Sam had been able to spend as much time with Alex as she wanted but Alex hadn’t seemed to mind. Alex had mingled a little and had impressed more than a few of the guests since Sam had received more than one compliment about her choice in dates. Now she just had to figure out how to ask Alex out on a real date. She had hoped that this evening would help convince Alex to go out with her for real but now that the other woman seemed so pensive Sam was losing her courage to even start to ask. 

“We’re here,” the driver spoke up as he pulled over in front of Alex’s apartment building.

“You don’t have to come up with me,” Alex said to Sam touching her knee aware that she was running from the situation like a coward but unable to stop herself from doing so. “I can see that you’re tired. Go home to Ruby and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam could only nod feeling incredibly confused. She had no idea what had happened and why Alex had suddenly retreated into herself.

“Sleep well Sam,” Alex said and got out of the car.

“You too Alex,” Sam replied and watched as Alex walked into her apartment building.

She told herself she would ask Alex about her withdrawn behaviour tomorrow when the other woman would come over to the apartment. Ruby had asked Alex for some help with her maths homework and Alex had said she would come over in the afternoon to help. Sam would talk to Alex first and after that she would finally ask her out. But first she would get some sleep she told herself as she let herself into the apartment and paid the sitter. 

**********************************************************************************

The next day Sam got up feeling determined. She was going to ask Alex Danvers out on a date today no matter what happened. If Alex said no then she said no but at least Sam would know where she stood then. Happy with her choice and with the fact that Ruby still was fast asleep Sam showered, dressed comfortably and prepared pancakes for breakfast for Ruby and herself.

She was nearly done when the doorbell rang. She opened her door and was surprised to see Alex standing there. Alex was dressed in a jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was still in waves like it was the day before and Sam’s first thought was that she looked as beautiful as the day before. 

“Alex? What are you doing here so early? And how did you get in?”

“One of your neighbours let me up. The security in this building is ridiculous by the way,” Alex replied seeming nervous. “And I’m here to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Sam replied hesitantly. The fact that Alex was so nervous was making her nervous as well. “I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry for yesterday. I had a lovely evening and I know I was kind of quiet at the end of it. I was just thinking about something and it distracted me. It distracted me the entire night in fact but I’ve made a decision.”

“Okay?” Sam replied hesitantly. “I’m sorry I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m being confusing so I’m sorry. It’s just that I came to the conclusion I’ve been a coward and it has the stop.”

“I still don’t understand where you’re going with this,” Sam said feeling very confused.

Alex smiled. “I know. I… Just don’t hate me okay?” Alex asked knowing she wasn’t explaining herself very well and deciding to show it.

“Hate you?” Sam asked perplexed. “I could never…” Sam continued but was interrupted by Alex who pushed forward and kissed her softly. 

Sam hesitated but only for a few seconds before kissing back fully and deepening the kiss. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone did comment they should just kiss already...  
> Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 14

Alex was the first one to pull back breathing heavily and her eyes wide as saucers.

“You kissed back,” she said confused not having expected that Sam would kiss back. She definitely didn’t expect that Sam would kiss her back so enthusiastically. 

“You kissed me,” Sam said with a voice full of wonder.

“I did,” Alex agreed. “And I’m sorry,” she continued making Sam’s heart stop and her eyes widen in fear of what Alex was going to say.

“No no not like that,” Alex hurried to explain having noticed Sam was taking her words the wrong way. “God I suck at this,” Alex muttered to herself before continuing with what she was trying to say: “I mean I kind of stole that kiss. I was trying to explain to you that I’ve been a coward because I have feelings for you and I kept trying to come up with reasons not to say anything which were just excuses really. I was just afraid and I’m not really good with the ‘talking about feelings’-bit and I’m even worse at handling my emotions when I’m afraid. So I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I have feelings for you first but I’m not really sorry I kissed you.”

Alex blushed slightly and Sam stared at her having difficulties processing the entire situation. It didn’t seem real. Sam started to wonder if maybe she was still dreaming and pinched herself. It hurt. So she was not dreaming and Alex had really said all of that? 

While Sam was processing Alex was starting to panic because Sam was just kind of staring at her not saying anything. 

“Unless you didn’t really mean to kiss me and just responded to it like an automatic reaction?” Alex asked suddenly feeling doubtful. 

“No, no, no!” Sam suddenly burst out. “I meant to respond,” she continued. “I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for what feels like forever,” Sam blurted out and blushed furiously. “And I didn’t mean to admit that,” she muttered quietly. “I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date for what feels like forever but I lacked the courage or found a reason not to. I was going to ask you yesterday but I lost my nerve when you got so quiet in the car.”

“You were?” Alex asked hopefully a small smile growing. “I’m sorry for that. I was just processing something Kara said about us.”

“What did she say?”

“That we could be happy together and that I was spending my night looking at you and that you were watching me too. It just got me thinking,” Alex explained.

“Then I’m glad she spoke to you,” Sam replied smiling. “So what do you think?” Sam asked after a few seconds of silence thinking about her intention to ask Alex on a date.

“About?” Alex asked somewhat confused.

“Going out on a date with me?” Sam clarified.

“Well you haven’t asked me properly yet,” Alex replied grinning at Sam. 

“Alex Danvers will you please go out on a date with me?” Sam asked smiling hopefully.

“Well that depends,” Alex said grinning.

“On what?”

“Do you kiss on the first date?” Alex asked making Sam laugh out loud.

“I might if you play your cards right,” Sam replied still smiling.

“In that case I would love to go out with you miss Arias,” Alex replied winking and looking at Sam’s lips feeling very tempted to kiss her again.

“Good morning mom! Do I smell pancakes?” Ruby interrupted the moment making the two women jump a little. “Oh hey Alex! I didn’t know you were joining us for breakfast.”

“Morning Rubes,” Alex replied smiling at the girl.” Yeah it’s kind of a surprise I sprung on your mom. I’m not really sure if she made enough for me to stay though,” Alex replied giving Sam an out in case she didn’t want Alex to stay.

“There’s more than enough,” Sam reassured and went over to Ruby to kiss the top of her head murmuring a ‘good morning’ to her daughter before going into the kitchen to reheat the pancakes.  
Sam, Alex and Ruby ended up spending the entire day together. They had breakfast, lounged around in front of the tv and when Alex helped Ruby with her science project Sam was able to get some work done and prepared dinner for the three of them. 

Ruby had just gone to bed when Alex said: “I should go. I have work tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to go,” Sam offered.

“I know but if I stay we’re going to start kissing again and I don’t want to go to fast with this. I want to try and get this right so I’m going to go and I expect you to call to set up that date,” Alex replied smiling softly. “Is that okay?” she asked suddenly hesitant. 

“More than okay,” Sam confirmed happy that Alex seemed serious about this thing between them. “Can I get a goodbye-kiss though?” Sam asked grinning.

Alex smiled back and leaned in to kiss Sam who was eagerly awaiting her kiss. They ended up kissing a while longer than either had intended but neither of them felt sorry about it. Alex left Sam’s apartment with a silly grin on her face and Sam let herself fall onto her couch with a dreamy expression on her face.

**********************************************************************************

A few days later Winn was sitting behind his computer running the search engines again to try and locate the two aliens who had abducted Alex. He really hoped he could find them not just to be helpful but to get back into Alex’s good books. He really didn’t want to find out what Alex had in store for him to get her payback. While Winn was lost in thought his computer beeped drawing his attention back to the screen.

Suddenly he shot up and started tapping his keyboard.

“I found them,” he called out excitedly.

“Found who?” Alex asked confused. She was just getting ready to leave. She liked working at the lab but doing just that could get incredibly boring quickly. 

“The aliens who abducted you!” Winn replied still enthusiastic about his find.

“What? Where?” Alex asked immediately alert. 

“They’ve been spotted at Division Street,” Winn replied. “About fifteen minutes ago.”

Alex’s eyes widened. 

“That’s near Ruby’s school,” she said already walking towards the door.

“Alex you can’t. You’re pregnant! It’s too dangerous,” Winn called after her.

"It's Ruby. If you think I'm not going you're crazy,” Alex said running out. While walking towards her bike Alex turned on her comms.

“Winn call Kara and Sam and tell them what’s going on. Get a team ready as quickly as possible and send them to my location. I’m going to go and get Ruby as a precaution.”

“Be careful Alex,” Winn warned before he dialed Kara but her phone went to voicemail. Winn cursed and left a quick message knowing Kara would hear it and get to the school as fast as she could. Winn called Sam next but her phone went to voicemail as well. Winn left a brief message for Sam hoping she wouldn’t freak out too much but knowing he needed to get a team ready to back Alex up in case it was needed. Since he wasn’t sure when Kara would hear the message that her sister needed her. After getting a team ready Winn alternated between calling Kara and Sam and between monitoring the status of the team and Alex. Winn briefly wondered if he should call J’onn but the Martian was out of the office for the entire week and Winn didn’t want to disturb him for something that could be nothing.

“Come on Kara. Pick up,” Winn muttered into the phone.

Meanwhile Alex had just arrived at Ruby’s school. She looked around but couldn’t really spot the aliens she had encountered before. She knew she should avoid contact with them given her pregnancy so she entered the school and asked Winn for the ETA of the team. 

“They’ll arrive within the next five minutes,” Winn’s reply came through the comms.

“Tell them to spread out upon arrival and to search the neighborhood. Keep a minimum of six agents as a protection detail around the school,” Alex ordered.

“Roger that,” Winn replied.

Alex went to the principal’s office first and pretended that she was Sam’s partner and that Ruby needed to come with her because of a family emergency. Convincing the principal and Ruby’s teacher to be able to take Ruby with her was alarmingly easy until Ruby’s teacher explained that Ruby had talked about her often in class. The knowledge warmed Alex’s heart and she felt even more determined to take Ruby with her and away from anywhere near where the aliens might be.

“Alex?” Ruby asked confused. “What’s wrong?”

“You remember that problem you and I had a while ago? It turns out it came up again and your mom and I decided to let you leave school early today because of it,” Alex explained hoping Ruby would catch on without asking any more questions. 

“Okay,” Ruby replied nodding following Alex out of the office.

“Sorry Rubes,” Alex murmured once they were out of earshot of everyone. “Those aliens from the last time were spotted nearby so let’s get out of here just to be safe okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby replied nervously.

“No worries Ruby. I’ll keep you safe I promise,” Alex tried to reassure her. 

“I know Alex,” Ruby replied full of confidence. 

Alex and Ruby exited the school and spoke to one of the men from protection detail.  
Meanwhile Deimax and Perrilus were watching the entrance of the school managing to stay just out of sight.

Deimax readies himself to strike again. The human agent would not be getting the better of him again. He would get to the girl this time! Deimax takes a step forward when Perrilus stops him hissing: "Don't! Not yet. Something has changed. Do you not smell that?

"Smell what?"

"The woman from before. She reeks of her!"

"So? As does the child. That hasn't changed!"

"The woman smelled of her faintly before but now she reeks of her. That is a change and an important one we shouldn't discount! We have erred before. We should proceed with caution. We cannot afford to make any more mistakes! We should watch closer and strike when we have all the information."

Deimax growled but acquiesced and the both of them disappeared further into the city.

**********************************************************************************

Alex let out a relieved sigh when Kara arrived at the entrance of Ruby’s school.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked dead serious. “I got a call from Winn saying the aliens might be around here and that you went out in the field?”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Alex replied rolling her eyes at her overprotective sister. “Help the team with the search for now and I’ll take a part of the team to get Ruby to the DEO.”

Kara nodded and watched Alex and Ruby get into the car and drive off towards the DEO with a part of the team as protection.

During the drive Alex got out her phone and dialed Sam’s number. 

“Alex?” Sam asked in a panicked tone. 

“Hi Sam. Look Ruby’s with me. I took her from school and we’re on our way to the DEO. Winn called you about the aliens right?”

“Yeah he called me. Are you guys alright?” Sam asked calming down slightly knowing Ruby was with Alex.

“We’re both fine. They never got anywhere near her,” Alex reassured her. “Do I need to send a car for you?” Alex asked.

“No, that’s okay. Lena and I were in a meeting but Lena’s rearranging our schedule and as soon as she’s done we’ll both come out to the DEO.”

“Great,” Alex replied. “You guys can come and save me from my overprotective sister,” Alex said trying to lighten the mood and winking at Ruby who smiled. 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 15

“What were you thinking?” Was the first thing Sam heard an irate Kara ask Alex when she walked into the DEO. Sam ignored the two sisters in favour of going to Ruby first.

Sam hugged her daughter close and asked into her hair: “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine mom,” Ruby mumbled a little embarrassed. “Alex came to get me. I was totally safe the entire time.”

“Kara calm down,” they heard a frustrated Alex growl. “What would you have had me do? It was Ruby Kara. You can’t expect me to sit quietly and wait here until we send a team. “

“You’re pregnant Alex. I expect you to be careful.”

“And I was Kara! I had Winn call you and put together a team as backup and I only went to the school to get Ruby. I avoided confrontation at all costs. I wouldn’t put my baby at risk Kara!” Alex said frustrated with her sister. Yes she was pregnant and yes she shouldn’t go into the field but it wasn’t like she hadn’t been careful and it’s not like she could have stayed at the DEO when the person at risk was Ruby.

Sam sent Ruby towards Winn and joined the Danvers’ sisters. 

“I really didn’t put the baby in danger,” Alex said looking at Sam pleadingly. Sam didn’t say anything and pulled Alex towards her by the wrist. She put her hand behind Alex’s neck and pulled Alex’s face towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

“Thank you,” Sam breathed once they broke out of their kiss.  
Alex’s eyes were wide as she replied: “You’re welcome?”

Then Sam realized she had just kissed Alex in front of her sister without having had a conversation with Alex how they were going to handle dating and when they were going to tell their family and friends. She hesitantly turned to Kara who was staring at Alex and her with an open mouth. She looked around and saw that other than Ruby who was grinning at her broadly and Winn who was staring at her as well nobody seemed to pay any attention.

“So you want to tell me something?” Kara asked Alex shaking herself out of her stupor. 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Kara cut her off by saying: “No let me say something first because I’m really going to enjoy this. I. Told. You. So!” 

Kara grinned devilishly at her sister.

“Yeah yeah. You might have been right about this one thing Supergirl but we are going to have to have another conversation about this bad habit of yours to be overprotective of me and to not trust my judgment or me when it comes to my own safety and the safety of my baby,” Alex said still annoyed by Kara’s lack of trust in her judgment. She would never endanger her own baby and Kara of all people should know her well enough to know that.

Kara cast her eyes downward feeling admonished. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled. “I’m just worried about you. You’re so good at taking care of everyone else around you but so terrible at taking care of yourself sometimes Alex. I just worry.”

Alex sighed knowing it was impossible to stay mad at Kara especially when she was looking at Alex like she was a puppy.

“Kara I know I’m pregnant and that I need to take care of the baby as well. Trust me there’s nothing more important to me but that doesn’t mean that being there for you or Lena or Sam or Ruby isn’t important to me anymore. Ruby might have been in danger and I would have never forgiven myself if I had stayed here at the DEO. I promise I’m careful okay?”

“Okay,” Kara mumbled unsure if this meant she was out of trouble or not.

“Come here you sap,” Alex said grinning at her sister and opening her arms. Kara eagerly took the invitation and stepped into Alex’s open arms for a hug. 

“Does this mean I can tease you about Sam already?” Kara whispered into Alex’s ear.

“Why don’t you wait until after the first date?” Alex whispered back knowing it was futile.

“First date?” Kara squeaked excited. She stepped out of the hug and turned to Sam who looked at Kara sheepishly. “When is the first date?” Kara asked looking between the both of them. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Honestly Kara! Ruby was just attacked. I’m sure the last thing on Sam’s mind is dating,” Alex replied. 

 

“Didn’t seem like that a minute ago,” Kara mumbled petulantly.  
“Speaking of which I’m going to assign a team of agents to keep watch over Ruby for the next couple of weeks. I promise you won’t notice they’re there but I would feel a lot better knowing there’s a team nearby when the aliens turn up again,” Alex continued ignoring Kara.

Sam seemed torn.

“I promise neither you or Ruby will notice them,” Alex repeated sincerely.

“Okay,” Sam agreed.

“Now can we talk about when the date is?” Kara asked grinning.

“Ruby,” Alex started hoping to derail her sister again.

“Ruby agrees,” Ruby called out giving up on pretending she hadn’t been listening in on the conversation. “You guys totally need to go out on that date so you can stop making googly eyes at each other on movie nights.”

Both Sam and Alex blushed at Ruby’s statement. Kara grinned.

“So when’s the date?” Kara asked for the third time turning to Sam.

“Well I need to arrange a sitter first,” Sam said hesitantly looking at Ruby not feeling comfortable leaving her daughter with her usual sitter.

“No problem,” Kara replied. “Lena and I will watch her any time you want. That way you can go on the date and not have to worry about Ruby being safe,” Kara continued winking at Ruby who was smiling at Kara. “So when should we watch her? Tomorrow?”

“Kara! Honestly!” Alex groaned.

“Shh Alex. I’m helping you get a date,” Kara replied cheekily.

“You’re helping me die of embarrassment,” Alex mumbled.

“Well actually,” Sam spoke up. “If Lena and you would be free to watch over Ruby tomorrow I would be honored to take your sister on a date,” Sam said to Kara smiling. “If you’re free tomorrow evening off course,” Sam added.

“She’s free,” Kara replied before Alex could think to open her mouth.

“I’m free,” Alex said as well smiling at Sam.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Seven’s good,” Alex replied.

“Awesome. We’ll be picking you up at seven as well Rubes,” Kara said enthusiastically to Ruby. “In fact why don’t I call Lena and ask her if we can both stay the night at her apartment,” Kara added making Alex groan, Ruby cheer and Sam blush.

“Kara!” Alex admonished but she was ignored as Kara was already calling Lena.

**********************************************************************************

“Hi,” Sam greeted shyly as Alex opened her door. “You look great,” she continued eyeing Alex’s navy blue pants and her deep red blouse.

“Thanks. So do you,” Alex replied looking at Sam who was wearing a white dress. “You really do look beautiful,” Alex repeated unable to keep her eyes off of Sam.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! Let’s go,” Alex said taking her back and following Sam out of her apartment.

“I hope you two are in the mood for Italian,” Sam said grinning eyeing Alex’s stomach.

“You know since you found out I’m pregnant you’ve been feeding me a lot,” Alex replied smiling.

“Well I want to take care of you since you’re doing the heavy lifting,” Sam said shrugging.

“You’re sweet,” Alex said smiling at Sam and taking her hand.

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be sweet on a date,” Sam replied winking at Alex.

The car stopped and the driver came to open the door for them. 

“Have a nice evening ladies. Call when you need me miss Arias,” the driver said as he helped them out of the car. Sam and Alex went into the Italian restaurant where Sam had made reservations.

“I’m impressed,” Alex said as they were seated. Sam had reserved a table at a small cosy Italian place. Alex had somewhat feared that Sam would reserve a table at a fancy restaurant and that she would feel out of place. 

“You are?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I guess I wouldn’t have pictured you picking this restaurant.”

“Did you think I would choose something expensive?”

“I guess I did,” Alex admitted.

“You should know better by know Alex,” Sam admonished.

“You’re right. I’ve seen you eat before. I really should know better,” Alex agreed with a grin.

“Rude,” Sam complained. “Why am I taking you out on a date again?”

“Because you found out I’m a good kisser?” Alex suggested with a grin. “Because you think I’m hot?” She continued amused when Sam blushed slightly. “Because I’m pregnant with your child?”

“You might be onto something,” Sam admitted. “Except the last one. That’s just a coincidence.”  
Alex laughed and said: “Some coincidence.”

“A happy coincidence,” Sam said raising her glass in a toast.

“A happy coincidence,” Alex agreed raising her glass as well.

A few hours later they arrived back in front of Alex’s apartment. 

“Come up with me?” Alex suggested. “I just don’t want the night to end yet.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed before turning to the driver and telling him he was done for the evening. She would take a cab home.

“So here we are,” Sam said nervously as they arrived in front of Alex’s door. 

“Here we are,” Alex repeated equally nervous. 

They both looked at each other and drew closer at the same time. They ended up kissing against Alex’s apartment door.

“We should go inside,” Alex stuttered out between kisses. 

“Okay,” Sam breathed out but she was unable to stop kissing Alex. Somehow Alex managed to open her door in between kisses and they stumbled inside. Alex just managed to close her door before she was pushed against it and kissed breathless again by Sam.

“We should slow down,” Sam muttered as they broke apart to catch their breath.

“Yeah we were supposed to go slow,” Alex agreed looking at Sam like she wanted to devour her. Sam stared back at Alex with the same look fighting desperately not to start kissing again.

“We did spend a lot of time together lately. If we count that as dates we’re practically going glacial,” Sam said.

“Fuck going slow,” Alex said before pushing off the door and slamming into Sam kissing her again. The pair stumbled through Alex’s apartment never breaking apart and stumbling onto the bed.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked pulling back a little not wanting Alex to have any regrets later on.

“I’m very sure,” Alex replied smiling pulling Sam back to her.

**********************************************************************************

The next morning Alex awoke first very early in the morning. The first rays of sun were coming through the window illuminating Sam who was lying next to her sleeping peacefully. She looked almost angelic. Although there was nothing angelic about the way they had spend their night together. Alex crawled closer to Sam and wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist feeling content. She realized her feelings for Sam ran a lot deeper than she had first thought. She realized she loved her but more than that what she felt for Sam felt like more. What she felt when she spent time with Sam and Ruby felt like family. Alex sighed contentedly inhaling Sam’s scent. She didn’t want to voice her feelings yet. It was too early and she didn’t want to jinx it. Alex snuggled into Sam’s back and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. 

A while later Sam awoke. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 9 AM. She relaxed. She still had two hours before she had to go and pick up Ruby at Lena’s apartment. She turned and looked at Alex who was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled. A few months ago she never expected any of this. Sam felt really happy. She had a good job, a beautiful daughter, a great new relationship and a baby on the way. Sam studied Alex sleeping features. She had realized a while ago that her feelings for Alex had deepened into something more than a crush but this was the first time she was able to admit to herself that it was love. She loved Alex Danvers. Sam smiled. She was in love with the woman who was carrying her child. Sam told herself she was going to tell Alex soon but not just yet. It was too tacky to admit something like that after they had just spend the night together. They had time. She wanted to make it perfect for Alex and would wait for the right moment. 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“Alex,” Sam called out softly. “Alex,” she repeated stroking Alex’s cheek.

“Good morning,” Alex mumbled keeping her eyes closed and leaning into Sam’s touch making Sam smile.

“Good morning,” Sam said smiling broadly loving how cute Alex was in the morning. Sam leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the cheek. “I’m afraid I have to get going,” Sam said.

“No,” Alex protested turning towards Sam and opening her eyes. “You’re dressed,” Alex said distastefully making Sam laugh.

“I know. I don’t like it either but I have to go and pick up Ruby. Plus I need to get out of here before Kara arrives. I would like to avoid the third degree for another day.”

“You’re going to leave me to face Kara alone,” Alex said dramatically grinning. “That’s harsh.”

“I know but to make up for it I’ve made you breakfast,” Sam replied smiling pointing at the kitchen. “Plus tomorrow you can amuse yourself when Kara corners me in the DEO.”

“That does sound like fun,” Alex agreed. “You’re too good to me.”

“Never,” Sam replied leaning down to kiss Alex goodbye moaning when Alex surprised her by deepening the kiss. “That was mean,” Sam breathed when they broke apart. “I really need to leave.”

“I know,” Alex said grinning at Sam. “Enjoy your day with Ruby and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alex continued and kissed Sam on the cheek.

“See you,” Sam said walking out of the door mumbling to herself about needing a cold shower.

Alex smiled and got up towards her kitchen to see what breakfast Sam had made her. Alex really felt like the luckiest woman in the world that morning. 

**********************************************************************************  
“Hi Lena,” Sam greeted when her friend opened the door. 

“Hi Sam,” Lena greeted. “Ruby’s still at the breakfast table,” Lena continued.

“Hi Rubes,” Sam said kissing her daughter on her hair. “How was your night?”

“Great,” Ruby replied. “I beat Lena and Kara at Settlers of Catan and then Lena beat both Kara and me at Monopoly. Kara pouted until she had to leave for her night shift at the DEO,” Ruby continued excited.

“That sounds like fun,” Sam said grinning at the thought of a pouting Kara. 

“It was,” Ruby said excited. “We should do it again soon but Alex and you have to join us then for the sleepover.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Lena agreed.

“Alright kiddo. Go and get your things. We’ll go home and have a movie marathon,” Sam said to her daughter who ran off to get her things. 

“So?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow and grinning at Sam. 

Sam barely suppressed to roll her eyes at her friend and said: “So?”

“How was your date?” Lena clarified still grinning.

“Really good,” Sam replied trying to give away as little details as possible but unable to contain a bright smile.

“Yes, that does look like it was very good,” Lena said grinning.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“That hickey you’re sporting on the side of your neck,” Lena said amused.

“What?” Sam asked alarmed her hand going to her neck. She hadn’t seen anything when she left Alex.

Lena started laughing and said: “Busted. But I guess that means there were activities that could leave a hickey.”

“Lena,” Sam groaned blushing know. She couldn’t believe she fell for that. “I don’t kiss and tell,” Sam said eventually.

“I’m happy for you my friend,” Lena said sincerely. 

“Thank you Lena,” Sam replied happy that her friend had given up on trying to get details.

“I’ll get the details of your date from Kara later on,” Lena said then looking amused.

“You honestly believe Alex Danvers is going to say anything she doesn’t want to share?” Sam asked confident Alex wouldn’t give too many details either.

“You underestimate Kara Danvers my friend,” Lena said confident her girlfriend would badger her sister into giving details about their night.

“My money’s on Alex,” Sam said equally confident.

“Care to place a wager on that?” Lena asked intrigued.

“You’re on. What are you going to give me when I win?” Sam asked cheekily. 

“You can borrow the Luthor jet and the beach house to take a vacation,” Lena suggested knowing it was also a really handy way to get her employee to take her vacation days.

“Sold,” Sam said enthusiastically already picturing herself, Ruby and Alex at the beach. “Wait what do you want if you win?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“If I win you come to the next five game nights,” Lena said knowing Sam had avoided coming to those since the whole Reign-debacle. 

“Fine,” Sam groaned. She didn’t really mind game nights but she still felt like James and Lucy were somewhat weary of her. Not that Lucy showed up at game nights a lot but James never missed one. “Wait how are we going to determine who has won because I mean obviously Alex is going to tell Kara something about our date like how dinner was and everything,” Sam said.

“When Alex gives Kara intimate details about your date today you’ll have lose. If she comes over tonight and can’t tell me something intimate about your date I will have lost,” Lena suggested.

“Deal,” Sam said shaking Lena’s hand and grinning. She was already looking forward to using that jet sometime soon. If the doctor cleared Alex for flying off course.

“What’s a deal?” Ruby asked curious.

“Nothing important honey. Come on let’s go home,” Sam said.

“Okay,” Ruby said shrugging. She wanted to go home to ask her mother how her date with Alex had gone. “Bye Lena! Thank you for letting me stay over,” Ruby said to Lena as she gave her a hug goodbye.

“You’re very welcome,” Lena said smiling. “Until next time,” Lena said to Ruby before turning to Sam and saying: “I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know.”

Sam smiled and nodded before walking out of the apartment with Ruby.

“So how was your date with Alex?” Ruby asked once she and her mother were sat on the couch starting a movie. 

“It went great,” Sam said smiling at her daughter. “We went to an Italian restaurant and talked a lot.”

Ruby nodded and asked: “So are you and Alex dating now?”

“Yes,” Sam replied hesitantly suddenly unsure if her daughter was okay with the situation. Ruby had seemed supportive of her dating Alex but maybe she had changed her mind now that she was actually dating Alex. “Are you okay with that?”

“Off course,” Ruby replied rolling her eyes at the question. “I love Alex. She’s cool and she helps me with my homework.”

“That’s good,” Sam said relaxing again. 

“Is she going to move in with us?” Ruby asked curious.

“No baby. It’s a little too soon for that,” Sam replied.

“Will she move in after the baby is born?” Ruby asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. “We haven’t been dating that long so we haven’t discussed that yet.”

Ruby rolled her eyes again thinking her mother and Alex had gone on at least a dozen dates without calling it that but deciding she didn’t want to argue about that with her mom.

“I wouldn’t mind you know,” Ruby spoke up a while later.

“You wouldn’t mind what?” Sam asked.

“Moving in with Alex. Now or once the baby is born.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No, I think it would be kind of nice,” Ruby replied thinking they could be like a family then.

“Yes, it would be,” Sam agreed daydreaming about living together with Alex, Ruby and a little baby boy or girl. “But it’s probably a bit too soon for that,” Sam explained to her daughter. “Alex and I are going to go on a few more dates before that okay?”

“Yeah sure,” Ruby replied not getting why adults had to complicate everything but confident they would get there eventually. 

Both Arias girls then turned their attention towards the movie they were watching and enjoyed a quiet afternoon in together.

**********************************************************************************

“Tell me everything,” Kara said eagerly as she was let into her sister’s apartment by Alex.

“Hi Alex. How are you? Did you sleep well?” Alex replied sarcastically. “Hi Kara. I’m fine thanks. How are you? I slept well and how was your night shift?” Alex continued.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara replied nonplussed by Alex’s sarcasm. “How was your date?” She asked.

“It was great,” Alex replied unable to suppress a smile. 

“Details Alex! I want details!”

“You’re not getting any,” Alex replied shaking her head. 

“Oh come on!” Kara protested. “Did it go well or extremely well? Am I helping you move soon?” Kara asked only slightly joking. It wasn’t like she wanted every detail of Alex and Sam’s evening but she did want to know if they finally confessed their feelings to each other and if they had spent the night together. 

“It went well. We had dinner at a great Italian restaurant and talked and laughed a lot,” Alex replied. “You don’t need to help me move yet,” Alex continued.

“Come on Alex. Give me some details,” Kara pleaded.

Alex shook her head and said: “Sorry Kara. I’m keeping the details to myself for a little while. Let me enjoy the newness of the relationship for a bit okay.”

“Newness?” Kara spluttered. “You’ve been dancing around each other for months now! Even when you were pissed at her for beating the shit out of me you were still unable to completely ignore her! Months of pining after each other is not new Alex!”

“It was our first official date yesterday Kara. The relationship is new,” Alex replied.

“Relationship? So you’ve admitted you’re in love with her?” Kara asked excited.

“I’m not telling,” Alex replied smiling at her pouting sister.

“Fine,” Kara grumbled. “Be that way. All cute and new. Leaving your biggest supporter completely in the dark.”

“Thanks for the support Kara,” Alex said smiling and kissing her sister on the cheek. “Now how about a Netflix-marathon?” Alex suggested changing the subject.

“Yes! But I get to choose what we watch!” Kara exclaimed speeding towards the remote. 

“Fine,” Alex gave in rolling her eyes at her sister. 

“And you have to order pot stickers,” Kara said making Alex roll her eyes once again before getting up to get her phone. 

The next morning Lena called Sam at 6 AM knowing Sam would be up and working from home already since she was spending the rest of the morning with Alex at the DEO for their appointment with the doctor. 

“Good morning Lena,” Sam picked up the phone smiling.

“Good morning Sam,” Lena replied. “Have you slept well?”

“Extremely,” Sam replied grinning already knowing she had won the bet since she spoke to Alex on the phone before going to sleep. “And you?”

“Not too badly,” Lena said. “You’ll have to let me know when you want to use the jet and the beach house,” Lena admitted begrudgingly. 

“I will,” Sam replied the laughter clear in her voice. 

“Good,” Lena said.

“And I’ll come to the next game night Alex invites me to,” Sam said still smiling knowing her friend had had a point.

“Wonderful,” Lena said. “Well I’ll let you get back to work then.”

“Thanks boss,” Sam replied before hanging up the phone. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 17

A few weeks later

Alex was standing in her office at the DEO waiting for Sam to join her. She knew Sam was running a little late because the other woman had called her to let her know. Alex smiled as she thought of Sam. It was amazing to her how the last few months of her life had changed her so much. She raised her hand to her slightly protruding belly knowing it had all started with finding out she was pregnant. 

So much had changed. She was dating again and it already felt like she was part of a family even without the baby being born. Sam was ridiculously sweet and attentive and even though they hadn’t said they loved each other yet Alex felt loved. After their first real date they had slowed down a little and they had had more dates and stuck to make out sessions. Heavy make out sessions. Alex was about ready to jump out of her skin or jump Sam. The latter definitely had Alex’s preference but she figured Sam wanted to take it slow after their first date and so they had. Alex loved it and Alex loved Sam. She had figured that out after the first date but she hadn’t found a way to let Sam know. Alex sighed. Maybe she should arrange a date where she could let Sam know how she felt about her. She was tired of not sharing her feelings with Sam. She was having a baby with the woman so telling her she loved her should be easy. If Kara was to be believed it should be really simple. Alex rolled her eyes. Kara seemed almost as invested in the relationship as Alex and Sam were.

“Hi!” Sam greeted a little out of breath. “Sorry I’m late,” she said giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips.

“It’s okay,” Alex said smiling. “The doctor just arrived and is waiting for us in the med bay.”

“Great,” Sam replied enthusiastically. “Do you think we’ll find out the gender of the baby today?”

“I don’t know,” Alex replied. “The growth of the baby has been so unpredictable it’s hard to tell but today might be the day,” Alex continued smiling at the thought. They had talked about it before and they were both very curious to know if their baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

“Hello ladies,” the doctor greeted both Alex and Sam. “Let’s see what’s up this week shall we?”

Alex nodded and lifted her shirt bracing herself for the cold feeling of the gel. 

“Well everything looks good. The growth of the baby is still advanced compared to that of a completely human baby. I would say we’re about halfway. Your skin is still getting somewhat stronger but it’s stabilizing and your blood work is also normalizing.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked worriedly. They had been told that having the baby had altered Alex somewhat in terms of her blood work and having tougher skin but Sam was unsure what that meant and now that it was stabilizing she was worried.

“It means that Alex has tougher skin than the average human right now and that she heals faster than a normal human would. I’m not certain why having the baby has these effects on Alex’s body but I presume that it’s to prepare her for the birth of the baby.”

“That would mean that having the baby would be harder on her body than having a completely human baby?” Sam asked alarmed.

“Probably,” the doctor agreed. “But it’s good that her body is making the adjustments. That means she’ll be prepared,” the doctor continued trying to reassure Sam.

“Sam relax. I’m tougher than I look,” Alex said grinning. She had realized a while ago that having a half Kryptonian baby would probably entail more risks and the fact that her body had made adjustments was a reassurance for Alex instead of a source of worry. 

“I do have good news as well,” the doctor said smiling. “If you want to find out the gender of your baby today is the day,” the doctor continued knowing full well her clients wanted to know the gender.

“Yes,” both Sam and Alex said at the same time enthusiastically.

“Well congratulations it’s a girl,” the doctor replied. 

“A girl?” Alex repeated looking at the ultrasound trying to see how the doctor could tell. 

“A girl,” Sam repeated with wonder in her voice making Alex turn towards her with a smile on her face.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” the doctor said quietly and left the med bay unnoticed by Alex and Sam.

“We’re having a girl,” Alex whispered grinning at Sam and kissing her softly. 

“I love you,” Sam said softly against Alex’s lips making Alex’s eyes go wide.

“I do,” Sam continued earnestly. “I love you and I know it’s kind of a strange place to tell you but I couldn’t keep it in any more.”

“I love you too,” Alex said with a bright smile pulling Sam towards her again kissing her passionately. “Even though you kind of ruined my plans,” Alex murmured against Sam’s lips.

“Ruined your plans?” Sam asked between kisses. 

“I was planning on arranging a romantic date to tell you I love you,” Alex replied.

“I was waiting too,” Sam said. “I wanted it to be perfect when I first told you but I just couldn’t hold it in.”

“It is perfect,” Alex said smiling kissing Sam. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” Alex asked.

“No, I rearranged my schedule so we could spend some time together this afternoon,” Sam replied.

“How about we get out of here?” Alex asked kissing Sam one last time.

“Great idea.”

**********************************************************************************

“So what’s the big news?” Kara asked excitedly looking at Alex.

“Who says there’s big news?” Alex asked nonchalantly.

“Alex you invited Sam, Ruby, mom, J’onn, Lena and me over to your apartment. You never do that. Plus Sam and you are acting fidgety.”

“Well we do have some news,” Alex started looking at Sam who was smiling in encouragement.

“You’re moving in together?” Kara guessed.

“What no?” Alex replied rolling her eyes at being interrupted.

“Wait moving in?” Eliza asked looking from Alex to Sam who suddenly had the urge to hide behind her daughter. “Are you two together now?” She asked Alex.

“Err right. I forgot to tell you. Yes mom. Sam and I are dating,” Alex replied cringing a little knowing it looked bad that she had forgotten to tell her mother.

“Is she treating you well?” Eliza asked feeling a little suspicious because Alex hadn’t told her.

“Mom, she’s sitting right there,” Alex said gesturing towards Sam. “And she’s scared enough of you already. Of course she’s treating me right. You think Kara would let her live otherwise?”

“Okay then. Congratulations,” Eliza offered acquiescing and keeping in mind Sam was intimidated by her. 

“Thanks but that wasn’t what we wanted to tell you,” Alex said before taking a deep breath and continuing: “We’re having a girl.”

“You are?” Kara asked excitedly and Alex nodded. Kara shrieked and engulfed her sister in a big hug.

“A girl?” Ruby asked her mom smiling. 

“Yes Rubes. You’re getting a sister.”

“That’s so cool,” Ruby said hugging her mother. 

“Congratulations,” Lena offered Sam once Ruby had let go of her mother to go and hug Alex. Kara didn’t say anything and engulfed Sam in a bear hug as well.

“Oof,” Sam exclaimed. “Thanks,” she said her voice a little strained because of the force of Kara’s hug. 

“Kara human strength,” Alex admonished having heard Sam’s strained voice.

“Sorry,” Kara said sheepishly as she let Sam go. “I got a little overexcited.”

“It’s fine,” Sam reassured her. 

“Do you have a name yet?” Eliza asked once everyone had congratulated both women.

“We do,” Alex said smiling at Sam.

“And?” Kara asked curious.

“You’ll have to wait to find out,” Alex replied grinning knowing the curiosity was going to kill her sister.

“Oh come on Alex!”

“Nope the name is going to stay between Sam and I. And J’onn of course,” Alex said grinning at J’onn knowing the man would keep the secret.

“Fine… I’ll wait,” Kara mumbled annoyed. 

“I’m sure you have chosen a lovely name and it’s another thing to look forward to when she’s born,” Lena said. 

“Thanks Lena,” Alex replied happily. 

“Do you have an idea when she’s going to make an appearance?” J’onn asked. 

“The doctor said that it looks like I’m about halfway into my pregnancy,” Alex replied nervously. She was excited for the baby to arrive but she didn’t feel ready just yet.

“You’ll make a great mom Alex,” Kara said somehow sensing her sister’s insecurity. “You both will,” she said smiling at Sam who smiled back in thanks.

“Thanks Kara,” Alex said.

“This is going to be one lucky girl. Great moms, a really cool sister, a grandmother to spoil her and kick ass uncles and aunts,” Kara continued grinning.

“I wonder if she’ll have any Kryptonian traits,” Eliza said looking at Alex’s stomach with wonder.

“Yeah,” Kara said excitedly. 

“She probably won’t,” Alex said smiling. 

“And why not?” Kara pouted. She really wanted to teach someone how to fly.

“Ruby doesn’t have any either,” Alex replied. “Yet anyway,” she added.

“You think I’ll get powers?” Ruby asked suddenly excited at the prospect.

“You might,” Alex said smiling. “Your mom didn’t know she had powers until recently either so it might be the same with you.”

“Cool,” Ruby said already looking forward to a day where she could be a hero like Kara.

“How about you finish school first,” Sam suggested feeling a little panicked at the thought of her daughter maybe having powers. 

Of course mom,” Ruby replied rolling her eyes. 

Just then the doorbell rang.

“Food’s here,” Alex said going towards the door to greet the delivery guy.

“What did you order?” Sam asked already having a hunch.

“Chinese food,” Alex replied blushing a little. The amount of Chinese food she ate had increased exponentially. She blamed it on pregnancy cravings. 

“Of course you did,” Sam said smiling indulgently.

“Hey next time you carry the baby and then you get to pick out the food order,” Alex replied leaving Sam speechless at the thought of ‘next time’.

**********************************************************************************

“Hi Winn,” Alex greeted casually as she arrived at the DEO.

“Hi Alex,” Winn replied nervously. Ever since he accidently told Eliza about Alex’s pregnancy he had felt nervous around her. He knew payback was coming and it wasn’t going to be pretty. He just didn’t know when Alex would strike. “I thought you wouldn’t be coming in today,” he squeaked out as Alex’s silent staring at him became too much.

“I’m only here briefly,” Alex replied casually. “I actually came in to tell you some news.”

“Oh?”

“Well I came to tell you two things. I have good news and I have bad news for you which do you want to hear first?” Alex asked barely suppressing a grin as Winn visibly flinched.

“Err,” Winn hesitated his eyes wide. 

“I’ll start with the good news,” Alex said grinning. “I’m having a girl and I anticipated trouble this time and already told my mother.”

Winn flinched at the mention of Alex’s mother but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face as he digested the news. 

“You’re having a girl?” Winn repeated excited at the news. “ A little brunette cross between you and Sam?”

Alex nodded smiling as well.

“Alex! That’s so great!” Winn exclaimed hugging her and making her laugh.

“Thanks Winn. Your reaction is almost enough to make me feel bad about the bad news I have to tell you.”

Winn flinched again and stepped back from the hug.

“Bad news?” He repeated having forgotten that Alex had something negative to tell him as well. Then he got distracted by his phone vibrating. Once. Twice. 

“Ah there’s my bad news,” Alex said unable to suppress her grin. 

“What?” Winn asked suddenly feeling faint.

“Why don’t you check your phone first Winn,” Alex suggested.

Winn quickly got his phone from his pocket and checked his messages. He had three new whatsapp messages from unknown numbers. With shaking fingers he opened the messages and read:

‘What’s up cutie. I want to get to know you. Kisses – Casey’

‘You are so handsome. Let’s meet! XXX – Rob’

‘Hi, I lost my underwear can I see yours? - Phil’

Winn’s eyes widened as he read the messages.  
“What have you done?” He asked aghast.

“I may or may not have put your first name and profile on a gay dating website and I may or may not have added your number to that add,” Alex replied grinning.

“What?” Winn asked white as a sheet.

“Here let me show you,” Alex said as she went to the site where she created a profile for Winn. She had made sure to add an older picture of him where he was barely recognizable and she had only added his first name and his phone number. 

Winn stared at the picture of himself relieved it was at least an older one and was then horrified to read the profile Alex had created for him. 

“Alex!” Winn exclaimed.

“What?” Alex asked smiling innocently.

“You wrote that I’m looking for a cute grizzly to cuddle with!”

“I did tell you I would bring you hell,” Alex replied grinning. “Besides I think you and Phil here would make a nice couple,” Alex replied looking at Winn’s matches. “Maybe he can teach you to keep your mouth shut,” Alex continued walking towards the exit.

“Tell me you can fix this,” Winn said a little panicked as his phone beeped again. 

“Bye Winn,” Alex called out as she left the DEO.

“Alex!” Winn yelled after her but it was too late Alex had already left.

In the parking lot Alex was laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking. She wondered how long it would take Winn to stop panicking and to just get his profile down from the site.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

** Chapter 18 **

“Are you almost ready Rubes?” Sam called out hurriedly. She and Ruby needed to get going if they didn’t want to be late for school and work.

“I’m ready,” Ruby replied looking out the window. “The car’s ready too,” she continued looking at the car who was awaiting their arrival.

“Let’s go then,” Sam said smiling at her daughter.

“Right. Like it was me we were waiting for,” Ruby answered running towards her mother who was finally ready.

“Cheeky monkey,” Sam muttered kissing the top of her daughter’s head before ushering her out of the door towards the car.

“Mom?” Ruby asked once they were sitting in the car driving towards her school.

“Yes Rubes?” Sam asked ruffling through her bag trying to make sure she had everything with her.

“How long are the security guys going to stick around?”

“I’m not sure baby. Alex assigned them because she was worried about you. She hasn’t really mentioned stopping their assignment. Do they bother you?”

“No, it’s not that I notice them.  They’re as good as Alex promised me but isn’t she going to get in trouble by using so many people just to protect me?” Ruby wondered. She had never minded the security guards and had felt a lot safer knowing Alex cared so much but she was starting to fear Alex might get in trouble at the DEO.

“I’m sure Alex won’t get in trouble Rubes. It’s part of the DEO’s job to protect people against aliens so I’m sure it’s authorized. If you’re having trouble with them you should tell me though,” Sam replied unsure if the security Ruby had received was actually authorized and knowing Alex would take that kind of risk for anyone she cared about.

“I will mom,” Ruby reassured.

“We’re here,” the driver announced through the intercom stopping in front of Ruby’s school.

“Have a good day at school honey,” Sam said kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“Thanks mom. I will. Have a good day at work,” Ruby said getting out of the car.

**********************************************************************************

“We need to prepare ourselves,” Perrilus hissed at Deimax. Both of them standing in the sewers and looking up at the storm drain.

“Are you sure about this new plan?” Deimax growled.

“I am. It is our best chance at success. We need to act soon. We have been careful and haven’t been discovered yet but that luck will not last. Nothing can disturb our plans.”

“I don’t see the need to be so careful,” Deimax growled. “The only real threat would be Supergirl and you know we can take her,” Deimax continued.

“We are not taking any risks. This is an important mission. The worldkillers have to be complete and you know Supergirl is not the only threat.”

“She would never turn against us,” Deimax exclaimed certain. “She wouldn’t be able to.”

“Let us not find out and carry out our plan without mistakes or hesitation. We have observed our targets and this world long enough,” Perrilus replied making Deimax nod.

“Tonight we shall make our move,” Deimax agreed.

**********************************************************************************

“Hi Sam,” Alex replied as she picked up her phone.

“Hi Alex. Are you able to pick up Ruby from school or do I send the driver?” Sam asked feeling somewhat stressed given that Ruby’s babysitter had called to announce she was too sick to pick up Ruby an hour before Ruby’s school was finished for the day.

“No need for the driver Sam. I’m leaving now to go and pick her up. I’m already at my apartment so I shouldn’t take too long and should be on time,” Alex reassured while she was walking towards to where her car was parked.

“You’re a lifesaver Alex,” Sam said into the phone her voice full of relief.

“I know,” Alex replied cheekily. “I’m expecting a serious reward tonight.”

“You are now are you?” Sam asked laughing. “I guess that can be arranged.”

“I’m looking forward to it miss Arias. Now go back to work so that you can be home at a decent hour,” Alex said into her phone smiling.

“Yes agent Danvers,” Sam purred into her phone teasingly.

“Good. You remember that tone and we’ll have a great night tonight,” Alex replied teasingly. “Okay I’m at my car. I need to go pick up your beautiful girl.”

“Okay. Thanks again! And don’t feed her with Chinese again,” Sam said grinning as she only got a laugh from Alex in reply.

“What’s that smile for?” Lena asked as she walked into Sam’s office.

“I’m just really happy,” Sam replied unable to stop smiling.

“That’s good,” Lena replied smiling back at Sam. “You deserve it.”

 “Damn it. Where did I put my keys,” Alex grumbled going through her bag again to find her keys.

“I wouldn’t worry about them,” Deimax growled. “You’re not going to need them.”

Before Alex could do anything Perrilus had grabbed her by the waist and injected her with a sedative making Alex’s body go slack in her arms.

“Deimax pick her up and take her through the storm drain. Quick!” Perrilus screeched worriedly.

Deimax grumbled at the tone but obeyed and threw Alex over his shoulder running towards the nearest entrance of the sewer.

“Hello,” Sam answered her phone hurriedly.

“Samantha Arias?” An annoyed voice asked.

“Yes?” Sam replied.

“Your daughter Ruby is still at school miss Arias. No one came to pick her up.”

“What?” Sam asked alarmed. “My girlfriend was supposed to pick her up. I spoke to her about an hour ago.”

“Well nobody showed up,” the woman replied bored. “Can you come and pick up your daughter.”

“Yes of course,” Sam replied starting to panic. Why hadn’t Alex picked Ruby up?

“Lena! I need to go and pick Ruby up,” Sam announced panicked.

“Whoa whoa! What’s happened?” Lena asked stopping Sam by grabbing her arm.

“Alex didn’t pick Ruby up from school and I have no idea what happened but I need to go get Ruby first,” Sam said trying to leave.

“Wait!” Lena stopped her again. “Do you still have the number for the head of the security team that watches over Ruby?”

“Yes of course,” Sam replied confused.

“Call him and tell him to pick Ruby up and bring her over to us.”

Sam called the team leader of the security team watching over Ruby and explained the situation to him.

“Ma’am if it’s okay by you I would like to split my team up. Three of my agents will accompany your daughter to L Corp and three of my agents will accompany me to agent Danvers her apartment building. I don’t think she would forget to pick up your daughter,” the man replied in a serious tone. He knew agent Danvers cared about the girl they were watching over. She had stressed the importance of this mission to each team member and had briefed him herself.

“Yes of course. Could you let us know when you know something more?” Sam asked feeling terrified.

“I will ma’am.”

“They’re going to split up the team and one half will bring Ruby here while the other half goes to Alex’s apartment to see if they can find anything.”

“I’m going to call Kara,” Lena said knowing her girlfriend needed to know. Sam nodded in acknowledgment clutching her phone to her like a lifeline.

“Hi Lena,” Kara replied cheerfully.

“Kara could you come to L Corp? It’s urgent.”

“Be right there,” Kara replied before hanging up.

Five minutes later Supergirl landed on Lena’s balcony.

“What’s up?” Kara asked worriedly.

“It’s Alex,” Lena said and then explained the situation to Kara.

“Not again,” Kara muttered to herself. “Ruby just arrived,” Kara said looking down. “I need to go look for Alex,” she said before flying off.

“Be careful,” Lena called after her.

“Mom! What happened?” Ruby asked as she walked into Lena’s office straight into her mother’s arms.

“I don’t really know,” Sam replied still feeling panicked. “Your babysitter called and said she was sick so Alex was going to come and pick you up and then I got that phone call from your school,” Sam said robotically.

“Something’s wrong with Alex?” Ruby asked wide-eyed.

“We don’t know yet Ruby,” Lena tried to reassure her. “Half of your security team and Supergirl went to check on her.”

“Something’s wrong,” Ruby repeated. “Alex would never just not show up.”

“We just have to wait until we hear back from Kara,” Sam said hugging Ruby closer to her knowing in her heart her daughter was right and that something was indeed very wrong.

“What do you have?” Kara asked the team leader of the security team.

“Her bag and phone were next to her car. There are no security camera’s in this lot. I think we need to go back to the DEO to check the other camera’s,” her replied.

“Go back to the DEO and report. I’ll call in ahead to get Winn started on those camera’s. If the director asks I’m looking for agent Danvers from up there,” Kara said pointing to sky before flying off.

“Winn,” Kara called urgently through her comms.

“Yes Kara?”

“Search the camera footage around Alex’s building. She’s been taken again.”

“How long ago?” Winn asked immediately alert.

“Sam spoke to her about an hour ago so take that as a starting point. Contact me if you find anything.”

“I will and Kara? We’ll find her,” Winn replied trying to be reassuring.

“We have to,” Kara said trying to keep her focus on finding Alex instead of panicking.

A minute later Kara landed on Lena’s balcony again.

“What happened,” Sam asked already knowing it wasn’t good from looking at Kara’s face.

“Her bag and her phone were lying next to her car. There’s no sign of her anywhere near her apartment. Winn’s searching the camera footage and I’m going to fly over the town and see if I can find a trail.”

Ruby had started crying in her mother’s arms and the tears were running down Sam’s cheeks as well.

“I’ll find her,” Kara said trying to be reassuring.

“We’ll be at my apartment if you need us,” Lena said squeezing Kara’s hand in support and Kara nodded knowing that if she gave into the urge to hug Lena that she would break down and fall apart.

Just then Sam’s phone started ringing. She saw an unknown number and answered almost automatically.

“Reign,” was hissed into her ear.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

** Chapter 19 **

 

All Alex was aware of was the hot mouth on hers and the hands in her hair. She was pushed against the wall as the lips left hers and trailed kisses down her throat.

“Sam,” Alex moaned as Sam’s hands left her hair and squeezed her ass.

Alex let Sam trail kisses along her neck before pulling her up and kissing her aggressively. Sam moaned into her mouth and she picked Sam up and walked her towards the bed. Alex lowered them both onto the bed.

“I can’t wait anymore Sam,” she whispered before going back to kissing.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Sam groaned out pushing Alex’s shirt up and over her head revealing Alex’s black bra.

“I like this better than waiting,” Alex whispered grinning before pulling Sam’s white blouse open ripping the buttons off.

“Alex,” Sam groaned.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Alex murmured before kissing Sam’s neck.

“Don’t care. Just don’t stop,” Sam ordered letting her nails trail along Alex’s back.

“I won’t,” Alex reassured kissing her way down Sam’s body until she reached her red lace bra. “This has got to go,” Alex said and reached to open the bra.

Everything became unfocussed then and Alex’s vision went blurry. When she regained her focus she saw a small dark room and Deimax who sat across from her not paying attention to her.

“That’s a rude awakening,” Alex mumbled before losing consciousness again.

 “Reign,” Perrilus hissed into the small device they had stolen to contact Sam.

“Who is this? Where’s Alex?” Sam demanded.

“Who I am will become clear at a later time. As for your mate her fate is in your hands,” Perrilus replied.

“What do you want,” Sam growled.

“You. Alone. At the harbor. Tomorrow at noon.”

“Tomorrow?” Sam protested thinking of Alex alone, pregnant and captured again. “That’s way too long.”

“Tomorrow or not at all.”

“Then let me talk to her,” Sam protested.

“I’m afraid that will not be possible. She’s asleep.”

“Then how do I know she’s okay?”

“You’ll have to trust us or not show up tomorrow and then you’ll know for sure she won’t be okay,” Perrilus hissed ended the call and smashed the phone under her foot.

“I made the call,” Perrilus told Deimax. “Has she awoken yet?”

“Briefly,” Deimax growled annoyed that he was babysitting again.

“Good. She probably won’t wake until tomorrow but keep an eye on her to be sure.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Go over the plan again,” Perrilus replied before leaving the room making Deimax growl again.

**********************************************************************************

“Now what?” Lena asked as she looked between a shocked Sam and a pacing Kara.

“I need to call this in,” Kara said.

“Wait,” Sam stopped her.

“Why should I wait?” Kara asked getting upset.

“They said I should come alone. They didn’t sound like they were joking Kara.”

“I’m not joking either Sam. This is Alex. We can’t just do what they say. They’re aliens who were going to kidnap your daughter, who are threatening to kill my sister so I’m pretty sure they won’t think twice about lying. Besides maybe Winn can trace the call.”

Lena shook her head and said: “I’m afraid the call was too short to be traceable.”

“It’s Alex’s life Kara. I don’t want to take any risks. They asked for me alone. I should go alone,” Sam argued making Ruby release a squeak and hold on to her mother tighter.

Both Kara and Sam paused their argument.

“Sweetheart it’s going to be okay,” Sam murmured into her daughter’s hair.

“How can it be okay mom? You’re talking about facing two aliens on your own and you and Kara are fighting about this instead of working together.”

“We’re sorry Ruby,” Kara said softly. “We’re just upset and trying to find a good way to save Alex. I promise we won’t keep fighting and will resolve this before we do anything.”

Ruby nodded.

“Maybe you could take Ruby to your apartment,” Sam suggested to Lena. “Kara and I will talk this out and join you.”

Lena seemed hesitant to leave the two alone and Ruby protested: “But mom…”

“Rubes I know you want to stay here and trust me I want to stay with you as well but Kara and I need to talk first and we need to be alone first.”

“Okay,” Ruby gave in running towards Lena hugging her.

“Don’t take too long,” Lena warned both women not fully trusting them on their own.

“We won’t,” Kara reassured softly. Lena nodded and took Ruby’s hand walking out of her office with the girl.

“Look I’m sorry,” Kara started. “I’m stressed and worried about Alex and the baby and I know you are too but Sam saving Alex means that when she asks for you I can point to the other side of her bed where you should be sitting. I don’t want to be the one telling her we saved her and lost you in the process. I don’t think she’d ever be the same.”

Sam sighed and replied: “I don’t want to put myself in danger just for the hell of it either. I know I have Ruby, Alex and the baby to think of but they asked for me alone and I don’t want to lose Alex or the baby because Kara I wouldn’t ever be the same again either.”

“Fine,” Kara gave in. “So you need to go and you need to appear alone and I need to find a way to be present in the background without them noticing me. Should be easy.”

“How good is your hearing?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked confused.

“How far away can you be and still hear me and whoever I’m talking to?”

“Well if you’re in the harbor and I remain over the water where I can’t hear other voices I could be miles away and still hear you.”

“So we should come up with a word or something that could be used as a sign that you should interfere,” Sam suggested.

“How about damsel in distress?” Kara suggested making Sam look at her strangely.

“What? We can’t annoy Alex while we’re saving her?” Kara asked smiling slightly.

“Alright. Deal,” Sam said nodding. “How about you take us to Lena’s apartment so we can spend some time with them.”

Kara agreed picking Sam up and flying them both towards Lena’s apartment.

“Mom!” Ruby greeted Sam by hugging her tightly. “Did you come up with a plan?”

Sam nodded.

“What is the plan?” Lena asked worriedly.

“I’m going alone and Kara’s coming with me but she’s going to remain above the water until I give her a sign to interfere,” Sam replied.

“And then what?” Lena asked.

“Then we wing it,” Kara replied with a shrug. “We can’t plan out the whole thing because we don’t know a thing about these aliens and it’s too late to find anything out now.”

“Kara just you against two aliens are not good odds,” Lena replied.

“I know but it’s not like I have a team of sidekicks ready to help out.”

“You have the DEO…”

“I know but Sam’s afraid that might attract the aliens’ attention and she might be right. We can’t take that kind of a risk with Alex’s life on the line.”

“You have Reign as well right?” Ruby piped up.

“What?” Sam asked shocked.

“You could channel Reign and use your powers to help Kara out,” Ruby suggested.

“Ruby… I’m not in control of Reign. I was barely able to stop myself the last time I used my powers. It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t know Sam. I think you might be able to control it though,” Kara said.

“It’s too big of a risk Kara. You don’t try and solve one problem by creating another. If I lose control and become Reign I might not be able to come back.”

“Okay. If you think it’s too big of a risk you shouldn’t take it but I have faith in you and I think you could use your powers as you without losing control.”

“Let’s just hope that won’t be necessary,” Sam replied making Kara nod.

“We should all get some rest,” Lena suggested not willing to let her girlfriend and her best friend carry out a stupid plan on no rest. “Sam and Ruby, you guys can use the same guest room as the last time. Try to get at least some sleep,” Lena continued taking Kara’s wrist and dragging her with her towards the bedroom.

“I don’t like this plan,” Lena said to Kara once they were alone. “But I understand it’s the best we have for now. However you have to promise me you turn on your comms once Sam gives you the signal so the DEO knows where you are and can come and help you.”

Kara nodded.

“I’m sorry Lena. I know the plan’s not ideal but it’s Alex so we can’t take any risks.”

“I know. Let’s just rest for now okay? I’ll hold you.”

**********************************************************************************

A few hours later near dawn Alex woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and saw a snoring Deimax sitting in front of her.

“For heaven’s sake not again,” Alex muttered quietly trying to stand up but failing to do so because of the chains they had her in. Alex could only sit up on her knees because she was chained to the wall behind her. She tried to yank the chain to see if she could break the hold but it was futile. She tried to free her hands from the chains but they were put on too tight.

“You’re not getting away again human,” Deimax growled suddenly. “This time we will reach our goal.”

“What goal you ugly puppy?” Alex replied feeling pissed off at being captured again.

“We will complete our team,” Deimax replied seeming amused by the anger that was coming off of Alex in waves.

“What? You think someone will volunteer?” Alex asked sarcastically.

“To save you? Yes,” Perrilus replied hissing making Deimax growl in irritation at the interruption.

“You guys are crazy if you think Kara is going to join your little team.”

“No, not Kara,” Deimax replied.

“Reign,” Perrilus hissed interrupting him.

“Sam’s never going to let Reign take her over again,” Alex said with certainty.

“She will if it’s the only way to save you,” Perrilus hissed and then choked out a sound that Alex presumed was a laugh.

“She’s never going to join you.”

“Maybe not as Sam but she will as Reign,” Perrilus hissed. “The worldkillers shall be complete again.”

“She won’t,” Alex replied shaking her head. “Not even as Reign.”

“Then she will die,” Deimax growled.

“She’ll join us,” Perrilus hissed. “And then she’ll kill you herself to prove her allegiance. Enjoy your last hours human. Noon is rapidly approaching,” Perrilus told Alex. “Deimax come. We have things to discuss.”

“Yes puppy. Follow the master,” Alex muttered feeling somewhat satisfied when she got a growl as a reply.

**********************************************************************************

_A few hours later at noon_

Sam arrived at the harbor a few minutes before twelve o’clock. She had taken Alex’s DEO issued car knowing that it was build to withstand certain attacks and hoping Kara could handle the two aliens so she wouldn’t have to use it.

“Come out. Come out. Wherever you are,” Sam muttered the silence of the harbor getting to her.

 “Reign. So wonderful to see you again,” Perrilus spoke up appearing suddenly from behind a container.

“I wish I could say the same. But I can’t recall ever meeting you,” Sam replied. “Where’s Alex?”

“All in good time Reign. Let’s us reminisce so that you may remember me.”

“How about you let Alex go and I’ll braid your hair and talk to you about your teen years,” Sam replied sarcastically annoyed by the game the alien seemed to be playing.

“My dear Reign you may not remember but you and I are one and the same. Let me tell you where I come from, where you come from and I promise you it will change everything,” Perrilus replied confidently.

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

** Chapter 20 **

“You and I are worldkillers,” Perrilus continued. “We were created to bring destruction. You are meant to rule. You cannot deny your heritage.”

“I’m not here for that,” Sam replied. “I’m here for Alex. You asked me to be here. I am. You asked me to come alone. I did. Now hold up your end and let Alex go.”

“I can see there will be no talking to you until you have seen your mate,” Perrilus sighed. “Deimax!” She yelled out.

Deimax growled and jumped up with Alex. They came out of the sewers. Deimax had a tight grip on Alex’s neck. Not tight enough to choke her but hard enough to keep her from being able to speak. Alex struggled but it was pointless.

Sam’s eyes widened. She couldn’t call for Kara yet. Deimax would see Supergirl arrive and could decide to snap Alex’s neck in a heartbeat. She had to get Alex away from here.

“Great. Now how about you let her go,” Sam asked her eyes narrowing at the hand holding Alex’s neck.

“How about not,” Deimax growled tightening his grip on Alex’s neck drawing blood and making Alex release a strangled gasp.

“Alex,” Sam called out panicked.

“Deimax,” Perrilus admonished.

“No! Enough of this. You become Reign and join us or do not and lose your mate,” Deimax growled lifting Alex up higher.

“Alex!” Sam yelled completely panicking as Alex seemed to be chocking under Deimax’s grip. “Damsel in distress! Damsel in distress Kara!” Sam yelled as she broke out into a run towards where Deimax and Alex were unconsciously tapping into her powers and using some superspeed and superstrenght as she crashed into Deimax and attempted to catch Alex and break her fall.

“Deimax,” Perrilus hissed annoyed.

“Sam,” Alex choked out. “What are you thinking showing up here alone?”

“Not really the time to discuss this,” Sam choked out rolling Alex and herself out of the way of Deimax’s foot.

“Good point,” Alex agreed jumping out of the way of the venom Perrilus spit at her. “Where the hell is the back-up?”

“Incoming,” Sam replied relieved as Kara flew in and gave Deimax a serious push knocking him through a few containers. Kara turned to Perrilus next.

“Careful Kara. She’s venomous!” Alex called out worried for her sister.

“Alex get out of here! Sam get her away from here,” Kara yelled back avoiding venom Perrilus was shooting at her from her mouth. Kara hit Perrilus in the shoulder with a burst of her heat vision making Perrilus hiss in pain. Deimax responded by jumping out of the rubble and tackling Kara out of the sky pounding her while they landed.

“Kara,” Alex screamed panicked running towards the fight again seeing her sister getting pounded.

Kara managed to block Deimax’s punches and kicked him off of her. She stood up unaware that Perrilus was getting ready to spit venom at her again.

“Kara,” Alex yelled again bumping into Perrilus hard making Perrilus miss and hit Kara on the side of her leg. Kara hissed at the burning sensation in her leg. Perrilus grabbed Alex by the neck and inserted her claws into Alex’s skin.

“I’ve had more than enough of you human,” Perrilus hissed. “This should end you once and for all,” she continued releasing the venom inside her claws into Alex’s bloodstream.

“Alex!” Kara yelled wanting to go help her sister but being stopped by Deimax who slammed her into the ground once again. Deimax pounded Kara into the ground leaving her unable to help Alex who was being tossed aside like trash by Perrilus.

“Alex!” Sam yelled trying to get to Alex but tripping over debris on the way. “Alex,” Sam said again as she reached Alex’s unconscious form. Sam touched Alex’s hair feeling blood seep through Alex’s hair.

“She’s a human Reign. A weak pathetic vulnerable being. Let go of this world Reign and become who you are meant to be,” Perrilus hissed at Reign. “We are worldkillers. You are one of us and though she may try no Kryptonian is a match for us. Only a worldkiller can kill a worldkiller. Join us Reign. Fulfill your destiny.”

Sam felt the anger overtake her and as it did she felt her powers come to her. She released a scream and attacked. She smashed her fist into an unsuspecting Perrilus’ face making her slam into the container.

She looked over at where Deimax was still hovering over Kara and superspeeded over to them kicking Deimax off of Kara.

“Thanks,” Kara groaned rolling on her hands and knees coughing up blood.

Sam looked over to where Deimax and Perrilus were scrambling to get up and hesitated. She felt so many mixed emotions running through her. There was anger for what they had done to Alex, fear because she was using her powers, terror for Alex who was still lying unmoving.

Sam and Kara both made their way towards Alex. Sam put her hand on Alex’s neck feeling for her pulse sighing in relief when she felt Alex’s heartbeat. Unsteady but beating nonetheless.

“She’s still alive,” Sam breathed out relieved making Kara cry in relief as well. “Kara get Alex to the DEO,” Sam said.

“I can’t,” Kara replied frustrated. “I blew out my powers. The DEO is on its way though.”

“When are they getting here?” Sam asked eyeing Perrilus and Deimax who were both getting up again.

“Soon but maybe not soon enough,” Kara said as she looked at Perrilus and Deimax.

“Stay with Alex and keep her safe,” Sam said.

“Sam wait! Are you sure you can take them?” Kara asked worriedly.

“I’m sure,” Sam said looking from Kara to Sam. She had to. She was going to protect her family no matter what.

Deimax growled and moved forward being stopped by Sam who speeded over to hem punching him in the face. Perrilus had gotten up as well and jumped towards Sam who moved out of the way and shot a burst of heat vision at the snakelike woman hitting her in the midsection making her scream. Deimax slammed into Sam from behind crushing her between him and a container making Sam groan.

As Deimax lifted his fist Sam moved out of the way making Deimax slam his fist into the container. Sam took Deimax by the neck and threw him away from her into Perrilus who had just gotten up again. They both slammed into the ground leaving a cloud of dust.

Deimax and Perrilus got up again shoving at each other when Alex let out a pitiful pained groan. Deimax and Perrilus looked at each other and made the decision to run towards where Alex and Kara were. Sam saw red and flew towards Deimax looking towards Perrilus and shooting at her with her heat vision. Sam gave it everything she got and hit Perrilus in the side making the alien woman scream out and fall down clutching her side. Sam then slammed into Deimax not really seeing him since her eyes were still on Perrilus. They both slammed into the ground and Deimax saw his opportunity to punch Sam in the face making Sam slam into a wall. Deimax growled and followed Sam to the wall while Perrilus was screeching at him to attack Kara. Deimax ignored her and went to punch Sam again but Sam blocked his punch and broke Deimax’s arm making him yell out. Sam then punched him into the face with all her might making him black out.

Sam looked up and saw Perrilus was still trying to get to Alex and Kara but that she was crawling towards them at a slow pace. The wound in her side was obviously slowing her down enormously.

Sam walked over to Perrilus picking her up and throwing her towards Deimax. Perrilus hit the unconscious body of Deimax with a screech. She tried to roll off of Deimax but didn’t succeed. Sam released a relieved sigh.

“Kara how far away is the DEO?” Sam asked joining Kara again at Alex’s side.

“J’onn says they’re two minutes away,” Kara replied.

“How about we get the hell out of here then?” Sam asked wanting to get Alex to the doctor as soon as possible.

“Take her and go,” Kara said urgently.

“I’ll take you as well Kara,” Sam said worriedly but Kara shook her head.

“She needs to get to the doctor as fast as possible and it’ll be easier to carry her without me. I’ll come back with the DEO.”

“If you’re sure?” Sam asked picking Alex up bridal style.

“Go!” Kara said and Sam flew off towards the DEO.

“Kara,” J’onn spoke up as soon as he arrived. “We’re going to have to talk about this,” he continued eyeing the aliens and Kara’s disheveled state. “But not now. Get those aliens in custody and take every security measure you can think of.”

“Yes sir.”

“Come on Kara. Let’s see how our girl is doing.”

Kara nodded gratefully feeling weak and worried about her sister.  J’onn picked Kara up and flew her off to the DEO.

“How is she?” Kara asked panicked when she saw a distraught Sam sitting just outside the med bay.

“I don’t know. I arrived and they took her from me and started working on her and sent me outside,” Sam said with silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Is the gynecologist here yet?” J’onn asked and Sam nodded.

“Good. I called her as soon as I got the call from Lena.”

“Lena!” Kara said. “I  should call her.”

“She’s already on her way here,” J’onn replied and before Sam could ask he added: “She has Ruby with her.”

Sam nodded.

“She’ll make it through,” Kara said trying to convince Sam as well as herself.

“She has to,” Sam whispered.

“Mom!” Ruby yelled running towards her mother and slamming into her in a hug.

“Rubes,” Sam said hugging her daughter tight.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked from inside her mother’s hug.

“I’m fine,” Sam whispered.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked looking at Kara worriedly. Kara looked like she had been to a boxing match and lost. She had a split lip and a severe black eye.

“I’m fine,” Kara said shrugging. “Just a little banged up.”

“She blew out her powers,” Sam said knowing Kara really didn’t want Lena to know but knowing her friend needed to get under the sun lamps to recover herself.

“Kara,” Lena started.

“I know. I know I need to get under the lamps and rest but I’m not going to until I know Alex is okay,” Kara objected.

“Kara she’s going to kick our asses if she wakes up and finds out you haven’t been taken care of,” Sam said. “And she’s going to kick yours.”

“If there’s news I’ll come and tell you immediately,” Lena said knowing Kara wouldn’t be going under the lamps otherwise.

“How about you go with her and Ruby and I will come and tell you immediately if they know something more,” Sam suggested.

“You promise?” Kara asked her voice small as she looked at the door of the med bay.

“I promise,” Sam and Ruby both said making Kara nod and stand up towards the room where the sun lamps were set up. Lena accompanied her and hugged her to her side.

“How’s Alex?” Ruby asked hesitantly having overheard Lena talk to J’onn on the phone and knowing Alex had been hurt.

“I don’t know,” Sam whispered. “She was poisoned.”

“She’ll be okay mom. She’s really strong.”

Sam nodded.

“I’m proud of you,” Ruby said hesitantly after a few seconds.

“For what?” Sam asked having never felt more useless.

“You saved everyone. You used your powers and stopped the aliens without becoming Reign again,” Ruby said.

“I was too late to really save her though,” Sam said.

“You did your best mom and she’s going to be okay. She’s going to fight to come back to us. She loves you,” Ruby said.

“She loves us,” Sam corrected hugging her daughter again.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy the penultimate chapter!

** Chapter 21 **

 

Hours later Alex’s gynaecologist came out of the med bay.

“How is she?” Sam asked whispering not wanting to wake a sleeping Ruby who had fallen asleep on her lap.

“She’s a little more stable now but she’s not out of danger yet and I’m afraid the baby isn’t either. The poison keeps attacking Alex’s vital systems and her body is fighting it but it’s putting a strain on Alex’s body and on the baby. We’re trying to keep them both stable but it might come down to a choice between the both of them,” the doctor replied softly trying not to wake Ruby and to soften the blow for Sam.

“What?” Sam asked her face as white as a ghost.

“It’s not that bad yet but if we can’t stabilize her in the next few hours it’s going to come to that. I wanted to let you know. I need to get back in there. I’ll be back out in an hour or so.”

Sam nodded unable to say anything at all.

The doctor gave her a pitying look before turning and going back into the med bay.

Sam was frozen. She knew she had to go and tell Lena and Kara of the situation but she was frozen in horror. It couldn’t be so bad that they would have to make a choice between Alex and the baby. That wasn’t a choice. It was a nightmare!

“I’ll go and tell them,” J’onn spoke up quietly looking horrified himself. “I’m sorry I overheard,” he said pointing at his head.

Sam nodded and whispered: “Thanks.”

J’onn sighed and went to Kara and Lena. He knocked and entered when he heard Lena say ‘come in’.

“How are you feeling?” J’onn asked looking Kara over knowing once he told her the news there was no way she was staying under those lamps.

“Better,” Kara said smiling slightly and she looked better already. The bruise on her face had faded and she looked slightly less inclined to keel over. “Is there news?”

J’onn nodded and sighed.

“It’s not good is it?” Kara asked suddenly terrified grabbing Lena’s hand.

“The doctor said that they’re trying to stabilize Alex but that they’re having a hard time. Fighting off the poison is putting a strain on both Alex and the baby and if the doctors aren’t able to stabilize the situation within the next few hours it may become a choice between the both of them,” J’onn said his voice shaking as he said it.

“A choice between the both of them?” Kara repeated with wide eyes. “The both of them as in Alex or the baby?”

J’onn nodded.

“No. No way! This can’t be happening,” Kara said jumping out from under the lamps and bursting into tears.

Lena who was crying herself stopped Kara when she sat up from under the lamps and hugged her tightly .

“I’m sorry,” J’onn said not knowing how to deal with the situation and hoping it never came to the worst.

“I want to go sit with Sam and Ruby,” Kara said after calming down somewhat. She was still crying silent tears but she knew Sam was alone with Ruby and probably hurting as well.

“Let’s go,” Lena said nodding and kissing Kara’s forehead.

“Sam,” Kara spoke up softly as they neared a crying Sam and a still sleeping Ruby.

“Let me take her,” Lena suggested softly taking Ruby in her arms and sitting on the chair next to Sam. Ruby muttered something but didn’t wake.

As soon as Ruby was off Sam’s lap Kara took Sam into her arms. Sam started crying heavily.

“How are we supposed to make a choice?” Sam asked heartbroken.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispered. “I guess we just hope we won’t have to.”

Sam nodded. Kara guided Sam back to the chairs and sat down next to her holding her hand.

An hour later the doctors came out of the med bay and one of the doctors turned towards Kara, Sam, Lena and a sleeping Ruby.

“Miss Danvers is as stable as we could help her to be,” the doctor announced. “Her vitals need to be monitored constantly but it’s not looking good. If we want the best chance for Alex we would need to terminate the pregnancy. If we want the best chance for the baby we would need to deliver it but there’s a high risk that would be too strenuous for agent Danvers’ body.”

“And if you do nothing?” Kara asked the tears streaming down her cheeks again.

“If we do nothing they both remain at risk,” the doctor replied. “You can visit her with two people at a time for now. We’ll come back to check on the situation within the hour.”

The doctor had barely turned his back before Sam and Kara had jumped up and ran into Alex’s room. Both of them sat down quietly on either side of her bed. Sam took Alex’s hand in hers and kissed it.

“I can’t lose her,” she said quietly looking at the still form in the bed.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked frowning unsure if Sam meant what Kara thought she meant.

“I just… Can’t lose her so if it comes to a choice…” Sam said quietly trailing off unable to even say the words.

“Hey,” Alex said sounding breathless and squeezing Sam’s hand.

“Alex?” Both Sam and Kara spoke up looking at the brunette excitedly.

“Did we win?”

“We did,” Kara said choking up.

“Then why so sad? Are you not okay?” Alex asked trying to open her eyes but not succeeding.

“We’re fine,” Sam whispered.

“Am I not fine?” Alex asked realizing it wasn’t normal she couldn’t open her eyes. “Is the baby?” Alex asked a little panicked.

“You… The baby…” Sam stumbled her tears choking her up.

“You and the baby aren’t out of the woods yet,” Kara spoke up quietly knowing she should answer her sister before Alex panicked.

“Are we going to be okay?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“You have to be,” Sam replied squeezing Alex’s hand.

“But are we?” Alex asked feeling her energy leave her again and knowing she was going to black out soon. “Take care of the baby,” Alex ordered weakly before blacking out.

“Alex?” Kara asked.

“Alex?” Sam asked as well kissing Alex’s hand again. “She’s asleep again,” Sam whispered stroking Alex’s hair.

“Sam?” Kara spoke up after a while.

“Yes?” Sam asked.

“If they ask us to make a choice what are we going to say?” Kara asked staring at Alex numbly.

“We…” Sam said hesitating. She wanted to say that they were going to save Alex. That they weren’t going to have the baby if the cost was Alex’s life but she couldn’t. Alex had asked about the baby and had reminded Sam of how excited they had been when they had found out the gender of the baby. How much they had both been looking forward to meeting their little girl and now Sam had considered to end their little girl to keep Alex with her. Guilt hit Sam like a truck. “I don’t know,” Sam whispered. “I can’t make this choice. I can’t live without Alex but I can’t end our little girl’s life to save her either.”

“I can’t choose either,” Kara murmured crying silently again. “But I know what choice she would make,” Kara said swallowing. Sam nodded because she knew what choice Alex would make as well. She just didn’t want to be the one to make that choice.

“Ladies,” the doctor greeted as he entered the med bay again followed closely by doctor Rush. “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave the room again. We need to do a couple of tests again.”

Kara nodded. Sam kissed Alex’s hand again and said to doctor Rush before exiting: “She woke up.”

“She did?” Both doctors asked surprised.

Kara nodded and said: “Very briefly but she did wake up.”

Both doctors looked at Alex surprised.

“Alright. Thank you for telling us,” doctor Rush replied as both Sam and Kara left the room again.

“What the hell are they doing in there?” Sam asked two hours later. “They said they were just going to do some tests,” Sam continued terrified that something had happened and they were going to come out and tell them they lost Alex and the baby.

“They’re still doing tests,” J’onn replied quietly having been reading the doctor’s minds since they came out saying they might have to make a choice.

“What tests?” Kara asked feeling terrified as well.

“Something about her blood and the Kryptonian dna,” J’onn replied not getting very clear thoughts from both doctors.

“Let’s hope it’s something positive,” Lena murmured. Ruby who was sitting next to her nodded. She hadn’t gotten the entire story out of her mother but she knew enough to realize it wasn’t good.

Another hour later both doctors came out of the med bay again.

“How are they?” Sam asked.

“Better,” doctor Rush replied happy that she had some good news. “Our second tests showed that the Kryptonian dna in Alex’s dna has multiplied fighting off the poison in her system. They’re not completely safe yet but for now they’re out of immediate danger.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked too afraid to get her hopes up.

“We’re sure,” doctor Rush reassured her. “We’ll come back to her in the morning to check again. She can have visitors but try and keep it to a minimum.”

They all nodded and thanked the doctor.

“How about Ruby and I go and say hi to Alex before telling J’onn and Winn the good news so that you and Sam can sit by her for a while,” Lena suggested.

“Thanks Lena,” Sam said trying to get it into her mind that Alex and the baby were out of immediate danger for now.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Kara said kissing Lena softly on the lips.

“We’ll talk about you getting back under those sun lamps later,” Lena warned and Kara nodded.

“Go with them,” Kara nudged Sam as Ruby and Lena went into the med bay.

“The doctors said only two,” Sam replied hesitant.

“The one extra person won’t matter for a half an hour. I’m going to go get us something to eat to take with us and then I’ll join you,” Kara replied and Sam nodded.

“Thanks,” Sam breathed.

“That’s what family is for,” Kara replied seriously squeezing Sam’s shoulder.

The following day Sam and Kara were sitting outside the med bay again waiting for the doctors to finish their tests. Lena and Ruby were on their way back to the DEO from Lena’s apartment where they had spend the night. Sam and Kara had spent the night by Alex’s bedside. Alex didn’t wake again but she was looking better and seemed to have some colour in her face again.

“How is she?” Kara asked impatiently when the doctor’s came out of the med bay.

“It’s miraculous. The poison hasn’t been cleared out of her system fully but she’s completely out of danger. She’ll probably wake up soon and though she still has to remain here for monitoring I’m not really expecting any trouble,” the doctor said.

“And the baby?” Sam asked.

“The baby’s well. As far as I can see there will be no lasting damage to your baby girl,” doctor Rush replied smiling.

“Thank God,” Sam breathed out.

“Let’s go sit by our girl,” Kara suggested putting her arm around Sam’s shoulder. Sam nodded and said with a slight smile: “Great idea.”

Later that day Sam sat by Alex’s bedside on her own. Kara had sat with her until Lena forced her to go back to the sunlamps around noon. Ruby had sat with her for a while before joining Winn at his computer to play some special computer game and so now Sam was alone with Alex who was still unconscious.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty don’t you think it’s time to wake up?” Sam asked. “If you get any more beautiful I won’t be able to handle it,” Sam continued grinning a little.

“Seriously Alex open those pretty eyes for me please. Tell me you’re okay and complain about being in the med bay again. I promise I’ll let you complain all you want. You can even order all the Chinese food you want. Just open your eyes and tell me you and our girl are going to be okay,” Sam begged.

“We’re going to be okay,” Alex replied softly forcing her eyes to open. “And you have a deal,” she continued looking right at Sam.

“Oh thank God,” Sam whispered before kissing Alex softly, carefully.

“Hi,” Alex smiled slightly.

“Hi,” Sam replied. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to,” Alex said seriously taking Sam’s hand in hers.

Sam nodded.

“Is our baby okay?” Alex asked.

“She should be,” Sam replied. “Doctor Rush said everything looked okay when she checked last about an hour and a half ago.”

“Good,” Alex said. “Everyone else okay?”

Sam nodded and kissed Alex’s cheek before replying: “Kara was forced to go lay under the lamps by Lena so she should be as good as new soon. I’m almost healed and you’re on the right track as well,” Sam replied.

“You kicked the aliens’ asses?” Alex asked looking at the bruises on Sam’s face with a small frown.

“I did.”

“That’s my girl,” Alex replied caressing Sam’s cheek softly. “I’m going to fall back asleep,” she warned.

“You should,” Sam encouraged. “We’ll all be here when you wake up.”

Alex nodded and fell asleep. Sam sat back in her chair with Alex’s hand in hers. All felt right in the world again.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it and I hope you liked the story as a whole. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!

 

** Epilogue **

 

_Several months later_

 

Early in the morning a baby was crying in her crib.

“Shh Syra,” Alex murmured quietly trying not to wake the other occupants of the house. “Mommy’s here.”

Alex picked her little girl up smiling at the small thatch of brown hair that was a bit mussed up. She picked up the bottle she had brought with her and brought it to her girls mouth who eagerly started drinking.

“Someone’s eager,” Sam remarked from the door as she looked lovingly at Alex sitting in a chair with their beautiful daughter.

“She gets that from you,” Alex said grinning at Sam who still looked adorable and sleepy.

“I think you’re still dreaming,” Sam said raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Have you seen yourself eat?”

“Watch it you or that date of ours tonight isn’t going to go the way you want it to go,” Alex replied still grinning.

“And what way do I want it to go?” Sam asked lowering her voice and walking towards Alex and their daughter.

Alex put the empty bottle on the table next to her and shifted Syra in her arms. Then she stood up and leaned in kissing Sam softly and briefly on the lips.

“I’m guessing something like this but without our daughter in the middle.”

“Sounds about right,” Sam agreed leaning in again and kissing Alex longer only stopping when their daughter started fussing.

“Who does she get that from?” Sam asked smiling at their pouting daughter.

“Kara,” they both answered the question smiling at each other.

“When do Kara and Lena arrive?” Sam asked taking Syra from Alex.

“They land in three hours,” Alex replied coming to stand behind Sam and kissing her neck.

“Alex,” Sam groaned. “That’s not fair. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who says I’m not going to finish?” Alex asked as she kept kissing Sam’s neck. “Sometime this evening,” Alex continued as she pulled back making Sam groan.

“You’re an evil woman and I hate you,” Sam grumbled as she laid Syra back into her crib.

“You love me and you know it,” Alex said grinning at her girlfriend.

“Says who?” Sam huffed as she followed Alex out of the room and into the kitchen.

“You. Several times a day in fact.”

“Aren’t you lucky.”

“Very,” Alex agreed suddenly serious.

“I’m lucky too you big softie,” Sam said hugging Alex to her. “Now I’m going to start breakfast or I’m going to have another fussy daughter on my hands.”

Alex laughed.

“Maybe the fussiness comes from you then,” Alex said.

“So no breakfast for you?”

“I’ll be good,” Alex reassured her quickly.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Sam said grinning as she started breakfast.

“I’ll go and get ready and then I’ll get Ruby up.”

Sam nodded and focused on making breakfast.

“Hi everyone,” Kara greeted as she and Lena entered the beach house. “Aw we missed breakfast?” She asked as she looked at Alex and Ruby clearing the table.

“Hi Kara,” Sam replied amused. “There are leftovers,” she continued making Kara cheer.

“Kara,” Lena admonished with an indulgent smile.

“Don’t worry Lena. I’m used to her having no manners when it comes to food,” Alex reassured as she watched Kara go to the fridge. “Thanks for letting us use the plane and the beach house.”

“You’re welcome but I owed Sam one,” Lena replied. “Thank you for letting us crash your vacation.”

“Don’t kid yourself Lena,” Kara interrupted returning from the kitchen with a croissant. “We’re only here as babysitters.”

“Like you don’t want to spend time with Syra and Ruby,” Lena said to Kara grinning as she took Syra from Alex.

“Of course I do,” Kara said grinning. “They’re much better company than those two,” she continued pointing at Sam and Alex. “They’re way too mushy.”

“It’s not like you and Lena are any better,” Ruby muttered rolling her eyes at the adults in the room. It was nice that they were in love and all but did they have to be so obvious about it? It was getting embarrassing.

“Thanks Ruby,” Kara muttered.

“You’re welcome,” the girl said cheerfully.

“I guess someone doesn’t want anymore surfing lessons,” Alex spoke up barely holding back a grin as Ruby’s head shot towards her.

“What?” Ruby asked alarmed.

“As the mushy woman I am I guess I’m going to have to be mushy with your mom some more instead of teaching you,” Alex replied shrugging.

“I was kidding. Alex…” Ruby groaned rolling her eyes as the adults in the room laughed at her.

“Relax Rubes,” Sam said hugging her daughter to her side. “Alex loves being in the water with you as much as you do.”

“Yeah?” Ruby asked with a little smile. She loved doing things with Alex and learning how to surf was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do even though she had just started learning with Alex this week at the start of their vacation.

“Of course,” Alex replied winking. “In fact how about you get ready and we go out there. If she feels like it Kara could even join us.”

“Really?” Ruby asked her eyes lighting up.

“You bet,” Kara said smiling at the girl.

“Try not to work while we’re out,” Alex said to a smiling Sam knowing her girlfriend and sister’s girlfriend well.

“You know us. We wouldn’t,” Sam replied.

“Yes you would,” Kara mumbled kissing Lena on the lips before speeding off to go and get ready for surfing.

“We would,” Lena admitted and at Alex’s warning look she added: “But we’ll refrain.”

“You’re girlfriend can be intimidating,” Lena said grinning at Sam once Alex had gone to get ready as well.

“Nah she’s a softie,” Sam said taking Syra from Lena to put her down for a nap.

“So how was your first week of vacation?” Lena asked.

“Wonderful,” Sam replied smiling brightly. “It’s been incredible to get to spend so much time together and not have to worry about a DEO or L Corp crisis. Plus it’s been really nice to have everyone and everything in one place.”

Lena nodded not understanding why her friends hadn’t moved in together yet. They hadn’t been dating for that long be they had known each other for a while now and they had a baby together. It just made sense.

“I think I’m going to ask Alex to get a place together,” Sam said interrupting Lena’s thoughts.

“Really?” Lena asked smiling surprised.

“Yeah. I just want to be able to spend all my free time with all of my girls and now we just keep switching apartments and end up sleeping separately sometimes just because of practical reasons. It’s driving me crazy.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Lena said.

“Do you think Alex will agree?” Sam asked.

“Definitely,” Kara replied smiling brightly as she came down the stairs. “Sorry superhearing,” she said sheepishly as Lena and Sam stared at her. “Can’t turn it off,” she shrugged.

“You should ask her on your date tonight,” Lena suggested and Sam nodded.

“That’s the plan,” Sam said. “I talked it over with Ruby and she agrees as well.”

“Alright,” Alex said as she came down the stairs with Ruby. “Let’s go.”

**********************************************************************************

“So where are you going?” Kara asked as Sam and Alex came down the stairs ready for their date.

“I made reservations at that fish restaurant by the ocean,” Alex replied giving Ruby a kiss and rubbing Syra’s cheek softly as to not wake the baby.

“Romantic,” Lena said smiling.

“Very,” Sam agreed happy with Alex’s choice. “See you tomorrow Rubes,” she continued kissing her daughter’s head. “Try not to beat Kara too badly at those games,” she added eyeing the games Ruby had taken out.

“Hey!” Kara objected but Sam ignored her as she went to her youngest daughter.

“Bye Syra. Be good for your aunties,” she whispered.

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love her name?” Kara said smiling happily.

“Only every day,” Alex replied rolling her eyes at her sister.

“But it’s so fitting. I mean she’s half Kryptonian and the first female to become a member of the Kryptonian High Council was named Syra. Plus the name means fate and the way she came to us was obviously fate,” Kara rambled.

“Kara sweetheart,” Lena interrupted having heard the story many times as had Alex, Ruby and Sam. “We know,” Lena said softly kissing Kara’s cheek making her blush.

“Right. I’ve mentioned this.”

“A few times,” Alex replied smiling at her sister. Her sister’s stories had been how they had come up with the name but Kara had mentioned it a lot since Syra’s birth.

“Time to get going,” Sam said wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulder.  “See you guys later.”

“Have fun,” Lena said.

“Good luck,” Kara added thinking of Sam wanting to ask Alex to move in together.

“With what?” Alex asked confused.

“Er… With the restaurant. You never know when you’re trying out something new,” Kara rambled getting a look from Lena and Sam.

“Right,” Alex said looking at Kara oddly. “Bye.”

“That was close,” Kara said exhaling.

“You are a disaster at keeping secrets,” Lena said rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

**********************************************************************************

“I love this,” Sam said smiling at Alex.

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “I mean I’ve loved this entire week of being together and spending time with our girls but it’s nice to be able to go out with just us two.”

“I know,” Sam replied. “It’s definitely nice to be able to be here with you without having to worry about the pregnancy or some kind of danger you’ve gotten yourself in,” Sam said grinning at Alex.

“Are you implying  I’m a danger magnet miss Arias?” Alex said raising her eyebrow at Sam.

“Maybe,” Sam said teasingly.

“May I remind you that half of the dangerous situations I’ve been in for the past months had something to do with you? To quote my mother: you’re the one that knocked me up,” Alex said grinning broadly making Sam splutter.

“In my defense I did save you.”

“You did,” Alex agreed smiling softly at her girlfriend. “And I’m very grateful even though you’re not too sure about using your powers.”

“Do you think I’m being too hesitant? About my powers I mean?” Sam asked suddenly.

“No,” Alex reassured. “I can understand that it’s a scary thing for you since using them meant not being in control not too long ago so I get that you’re not too eager to use your powers daily like Kara does. I think the agreement you’ve made with Kara and J’onn works out just fine.”

“And you don’t mind that I’ve chosen to only work with the DEO when it’s an emergency?”

“Of course not Sam. With the job you do at L Corp you’re already busy enough and you don’t have to become a Supergirl 2 to be my hero,” Alex replied winking making Sam blush.

“I did want to talk to you about something though,” Alex said suddenly a little nervous.

“What do you want to talk about?” Sam asked worriedly. “Is something wrong? Am I spending too much time at work?”

“Stop,” Alex interrupted taking Sam’s hand in hers. “You’re not spending too much time at work,” she reassured. “I mean I’m never going to complain if you find a way to spend more time at home but you’ve put in a lot of effort to be at home more often and it’s enough Sam. You’re there enough for me, for the baby and for Ruby. That’s not what I wanted to talk about okay?” Alex asked.

Sam nodded feeling touched by Alex’s reassurances.

“I’ve just been thinking that this past week has really been great and that maybe we could learn something from it. I mean I’ve been thinking about this longer than the last week but this week has really made it clear for me.”

Sam frowned unable to follow where Alex was going.

Alex sighed and said: “I obviously still suck at this. I want us to move in together Sam. I want you, me, Ruby and Syra to be a family. I mean we’re already a family and I love you and our girls. I just want us all to live together.”

Sam smiled brightly and leaned across the table to kiss Alex soundly on the lips.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asked a little flustered.

“That’s definitely a yes,” Sam said enthusiastically and then she started laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Alex asked confused.

“It’s just humorous that you asked me since I was planning on asking you as well.”

“Really?” Alex asked smiling. “Well it serves you right for stealing my thunder by telling me you loved me when I was planning to as well,” Alex continued.

“I guess great minds think alike,” Sam said smiling at her girlfriend.

“That they do,” Alex agreed. “So I guess we’re going apartment hunting when we get home?”

“That should be fun,” Sam said winking at her Alex who rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed.

**********************************************************************************

“She’s like an angel,” Lena said smiling at the baby who was sleeping in her crib.

“Of course she is. She’s a Danvers,” Kara said grinning cheekily.

“A Danvers-Arias,” Lena corrected.

“True but most of her angelic side is obviously from the Danvers side,” Kara joked. “She takes after her aunt like that. I mean obviously our daughter or son is going to be just as much of an angel,” Kara continued.

“Our son or daughter?” Lena asked. “You want to have children with me?” Lena asked surprised.

“Err… Yes?” Kara squeaked out. “I mean I don’t really have any idea how to go about it but I guess when we’re both ready for it we could ask doctor Rush about it. Plus we should probably move in together first,” Kara started rambling nervously.

“You want to move in together?” Lena repeated.

“Yes, I do,” Kara said suddenly serious. “I mean I’m at your place most of the time and I love spending time with you and…” Kara hesitated. “And I want it all with you Lena. I want us to live together, have kids together and to just have a life together.”

“Kara,” Lena breathed out shocked and overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry,” Kara suddenly apologized. “I didn’t mean to unload all this on you but I do mean it and it’s okay if you’re not ready or if it’s not something you want.”

Lena surged forward unable to hear any more of Kara doubting herself. She interrupted Kara by kissing her passionately.

“I’m the one that’s sorry,” Lena said as they broke their kiss. “I would love that Kara. I would love to have everything with you and I’m so honored that you want it all with me.”

“So we’re moving in together?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“We’re moving in together,” Lena confirmed kissing Kara again. “And somewhere in the not so far away future we’re going to give that angel a little boy or girl to play with,” Lena continued whispering in Kara’s ear.

“I would love that,” Kara said. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena replied smiling and hugging Kara to her.

**********************************************************************************

The following morning everyone was having breakfast together.

Alex was refilling her cup of coffee and was watching everybody at the table from the kitchen.

Kara and Ruby were playfully arguing over who was getting the last of the French toasts and Sam and Lena were talking about something they had read in the newspaper while Sam was gently rocking Syra from left to right.

 Alex smiled and thought to herself that she really did get her heart’s desires. She had a beautiful woman who she loved with al her heart, she had a beautiful family consisting of reliable and great people and she had two beautiful daughters who she could help raise into beautiful women.

_The end._


End file.
